Um Bebé Inesperado
by Srta. Ines Black
Summary: Um segredo, um bebé! Serà que Ginny e Harry conseguiram resistir com o seu casamento? Leiam e descubram :D
1. Prologo

**Olà :D**

**cà estou eu com a minha mais nova adapatação! Esta é uma adaptação surpresa, para uma das primeiras pessoas com que eu falei mais neste site :D**

**_MilagrosLuz, SURPRESA esta é para ti... Foi adaptada ao teu casal favorito, espero que goste tanto quanto eu gostei de adapta-la, e jà sabes alguma coisa é so avisar!_**

**E a todos os outros espero que amem e adorem, mas se não gostarem avisem tambem :D**

**Boa leitura!**

**Beijos**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Título: Um bebê inesperado<strong>_

_**Autor: Diana Hamilton**_

_**Título original: The unexpected baby**_

_**Dados da Edição: Editora Nova Cultural 2000**_

_**Publicação original: 1999**_

_** Gênero: Romance contemporâneo**_

**_Pessoa que a Adaptou: Ines Granger Black_**

**_Empresa: Harlequim Books S.A - 1999_**

**_Quando foi feita a Adaptacao: 13-08-2011_**

_Projecto de Fã para Fãs, sem fins lucrativos_

* * *

><p><strong>Um segredo ameaçava <strong>**a felicidade daquela mulher!**

_Ginny Weasley estava profundamente apaixonada por seu sexy marido. Harry a conquistara arrebatadoramente, e o dia em que ela prometera amá-lo, honrá-lo e respeitá-lo fora o mais feliz de sua vida. A descoberta de que estava grávida passada apenas uma semana da lua-de-mel, deveria ter completado sua felicidade. Mas havia um segredo em torno do bebê em seu ventre. Ginny sabia que em breve teria de contar á Harry... mas o casamento de ambos sobreviveria à verdade?_


	2. Capitulo I

Olààà, mais capituloo :D

espero que gostem :p

resposta aos comentarios là em baixo :d

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO I<em>**

— Por que demorou tanto? — Os olhos semicerrados de Harry cintilavam com promessas tórridas, os lábios másculos e bem desenhados curvando-se sensualmente ao acrescentar de maneira con vidativa:

— Volte para a cama, Sra. Potter. E tire esse penhoar. Pode ser bonito, mas o seu corpo é muito mais.

Ginny não podia lhe sustentar o olhar. Sentia-se enjoada. Disse a si mesma que era por ainda estar chocada, ou por auto-sugestão. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos laterais do penhoar de seda que apanhara antes de ter deixado o banheiro para que ele não visse quanto estavam tremendo.

Sentia a boca seca só de olhar para Harry. Aquele homem era seu amor, sua vida, tudo. Só ele fazia com que se sentisse especial, segura, amada.

O lençol enrolado em torno dos quadris estreitos era a única coisa que lhe cobria a total nudez. Com seu metro e oitenta e cinco e corpo viril, irradiava um magnetismo sexual irresistível. Para um homem de negócios de trinta e seis anos... um lojista, como Dean uma vez o descrevera com certa zombaria... Harry tinha um corpo de atleta, um rosto másculo e atraente.

O nome de Dean em sua mente a fez querer gritar. Como podia ter sido tão descuidada? Pensara ter sabido o que estivera fazendo, quando, na realidade, não soubera nada em absoluto, apenas prosseguira com seu jeito obs tinado, querendo tudo. Simplesmente tudo.

E como conseguiria dar a notícia a Harry? Fana um anúncio bombástico daqueles em meio à pura magia do casamento de ambos? Mas o fato era que não conseguiria. Não enquanto a prova irrefutável tivesse sido descoberta apenas dez minutos antes e ainda deixasse sua mente num turbilhão.

Seu coração batia com violência no peito enquanto, com um gemido abafado de desespero, ela tirava o penhoar, atirava-se impulsivamente de volta na cama e se deitava ao lado dele. Abraçando-o com força, sussurrou veemente:

— Eu o amo... eu o amo...

— Ainda? Depois de uma semana inteira de casamento? Um brilho maroto surgiu nos olhos verde-esmeralda de Harry enquanto a fitava e lhe afastava os cabelos longos e ruivos do rosto, e Ginny não pôde conter um protesto angustiado:

— Não zombe de mim. Por favor, não!

— Como se eu fosse capaz! — Ele abriu um sorriso gentil, enternecendo-a. Deitou-a de costas, apoiando-se num cotovelo, o corpo másculo e proporcional quase cobrindo-a. Uma mecha do cabelo castanho-escuro caia-lhe na fronte, os lábios curvando-se sedutoramente.

Os olhos de Ginny ficaram marejados. Nunca acredi tara ser capaz de amar alguém com tamanha intensidade nem de, algum dia, sentir tanto medo. Durante dez anos não tivera medo de nada, nem de ninguém. Soubera o que queria e lutara com afinco para conseguir. E agora, por causa de uma decisão precipitada, atirara a si mesma numa situação desesperadora que a enchia de pavor.

— Algo está errado — comentou Harry, com gentileza, o cenho franzindo-se de leve. — Conte-me o que é, querida.

Ela não podia! Não enquanto não tivesse algum tempo para refletir a respeito. E, mesmo depois, seria algo quase impossível. Odiando ter de mentir, ainda que por omis são, desprezando a maneira como sua voz tremeu, ouviu-se respondendo:

— Não há nada errado. Acontece apenas que... o que temos chega a me assustar. — E aquilo, ao menos, era verdade.

Não fora algo que a assustara antes. Aceitara a dádiva do amor que sentiam um pelo outro com todo o entu siasmo. Mas agora temia que o amor dele não fosse forte o bastante para lidar com o que teria que lhe contar.

O incrível e precioso amor de ambos acontecera tão depressa, tão naturalmente. Ela ficara feliz demais com aquele sentimento para imaginar que poderia lhe ser tirado com a mesma rapidez.

Engoliu em seco, vencendo o nó que as lágrimas con tidas formavam em sua garganta e, embora a voz lhe soasse um tanto embargada, tentou dissipar a súbita preocupação que podia ver nos olhos dele.

— Simplesmente ainda não consigo acreditar que você possa ter-se apaixonado por uma divorciada de trinta anos, quando poderia ter tido a mulher que quisesse! — Tentou sorrir e, como não conseguisse, apenas fechou os olhos. Seu coração voltou a disparar enquanto sentia Harry beijando as lágrimas persistentes no canto de seus olhos.

— A mulher que eu queria era você. Apenas você — assegurou-lhe ele, sua voz rouca e terna. — Eu a quis desde o primeiro momento em que a vi. As circunstâncias não poderiam ter sido mais desoladoras, mas eu já me sentia como se a conhecesse, pelo que Dean havia me contado a seu respeito. Bastou um olhar para você, e eu soube que queria estar a seu lado pelo resto da vida.

Aquilo acontecera havia apenas seis semanas, quando ela viajara de sua casa na Espanha até a Inglaterra para o funeral de Dean. E, apesar da profunda tristeza da ocasião, com o vento desolador de Abril soprando sobre o pequeno cemitério de Hertfordshire, ela pousara o olhar no irmão mais velho de Dean e soubera que encontrara a única pessoa capaz de fazê-la romper sua promessa de nunca mais se envolver emocionalmente com algum outro homem.

Bastara um olhar e sua vida mudara; _ela _mudara.

Harry deitou-se a seu lado e pousou-lhe a cabeça em seu ombro, abraçando-a como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

— Eu não queria uma das harpias dissimuladas que lotam o cenário social com entediante frequência... vazias e superficiais, o tipo de mulher cujo principal interesse num homem é o tamanho de seu saldo bancário. Eu que ria alguém como _você. _Talentosa, bem-sucedida, uma mu lher que se fez com esforço próprio... e incrivelmente bo nita. Sem mencionar que _é _sexy como ninguém! E, pelo que me disse, você se livrou do homem com quem se casou quando ainda era quase uma criança. Você mal tinha dezenove anos de idade, não é isso? Doçura, todo mundo tem o direito de cometer um erro!

Um erro?, perguntou-se Ginny, com amargura. E quan to àquele seu erro mais recente? Harry o aceitaria com a mesma compreensão?

Se ao menos ambos não tivessem apressado o casa mento. Se ao menos não tivesse acreditado que não hou vera consequências depois do que ela e Dean haviam fei to... Se não tivesse achado certo ignorar as possíveis re percussões daquela noite distante, quando o vinho, a sen sação de que algo estivera faltando em sua vida bem-sucedida e uma grande dose de sentimentalismo haviam conduzido a algo que agora poderia arruinar o relacio namento com o homem a quem amava demais...

Virando a cabeça, beijou-lhe a pele quente com fervor, percorrendo-lhe o peito coberto de pêlos negros com lábios úmidos e sôfregos, a palma de suas mãos deliciando-se com o contato dos músculos firmes. Ouviu-o contendo a respiração, sentiu-lhe o coração pulsando freneticamente de encontro à palma de sua mão e engoliu em seco, esforçando-se para conter novas lágrimas. Não iria chorar!

Talvez restassem apenas alguns momentos preciosos a ambos, e era preciso aproveitá-los.

Quando os lábios de Harry tomaram os seus foi como um ato de posse passional, e Ginny retribuiu com todo o seu ardor e adoração, cingindo-o pela cintura com suas pernas, recebendo-o, aceitando-o ansiosamente, corres pondendo ao toque febril das mãos dele em seu corpo com carícias igualmente abrasadoras.

Sentiu a intensidade do arrebatamento de Harry enquan to a possuía, e entregou-se com abandono ao amor de ambos, o medo esquecido, ao menos por poucos instantes, durante aqueles maravilhosos momentos em que levavam um ao outro a um incrível êxtase. Ela percorreu-lhe o pescoço com beijos cálidos e viveu intensamente cada sublime segundo que partilhavam, pois talvez aquela fos se a última vez para ambos.

— Eu poderia me acostumar a isto facilmente!

Embora estivesse descalça, Ginny deu-se conta de que Harry devia tê-la ouvido saindo da casa para o terraço. Ou sentira sua presença, pensou, com um tremor de reco nhecimento, da mesma maneira como sempre o pressen tia antes de realmente vê-lo.

Usava uma camiseta preta e uma calça esportiva. Seu jeito confiante e másculo sempre a afetava, e não fora diferente ao vê-lo aproximando-se do muro baixo que se parava o terraço dos jardins ensolarados.

— E só para você não pensar que sou sovina, poupando nas despesas de lua-de-mel ao usar a casa de minha esposa como hotel, eu preparei o café da manhã.

Ele carregava uma bandeja com um bule de café, frutas frescas, pães e queijo fatiado. Parte da mente de Ginny aprovava-lhe os esforços, enquanto a outra parte sabo reava o calor do sorriso dele, o desejo refletido naqueles olhos verdes.

— Embora talvez eu possa passar sem isto — acres centou ele. — A comida, quero dizer. Você parece deliciosa o bastante para se devorar. Satisfaz cada um dos que descobri serem meus imensos apetites!

Realmente? Os olhos azuis de Ginny encontraram os dele, um ligeiro rubor subindo-lhe às faces. Cada mo mento tinha valor redobrado para ela, porque logo tudo terminaria...

Quando Harry deixara a cama, ela fingira estar dormin do, precisando apenas de pouco tempo para decidir o que fazer. Levantara-se, então, vestindo rapidamente short e camiseta depois de seu banho. Enquanto refletira sobre a situação, deparara com a terrível verdade de que não adiantaria esperar por um momento certo para se ver obrigada a levar o caos ao paraíso de ambos.

Jamais haveria um momento certo para o que tinha a revelar e, quanto mais lhe omitisse a verdade, pior juízo ele faria a seu respeito.

Mas a maneira como Harry a observava, o jeito como seus olhos verdes percorriam cada pedacinho de seu corpo alto e esguio, as pernas longas e um tanto bron zeadas, deixavam-na com a respiração em suspenso. As sim, desprezando sua fraqueza mas incapaz de fazer algo a respeito, decidiu não quebrar o prazer daquele momen to. Apenas mais algumas horas. Com certeza, podia con ceder aquilo a si mesma, não?

Esforçando-se para aparentar tranquilidade enquanto servia o café para ambos numa mesa do terraço, disse-lhe:

— Pare de tentar conseguir elogios. Você sabe muito bem que não _é _sovina. Eu praticamente o obriguei a con cordar em passarmos nossa lua-de-mel aqui.

Ela tinha razão em se sentir orgulhosa de sua casa. Comprara o que anteriormente fora uma casa de fazenda andaluz com parte dos lucros da venda dos direitos de filmagem de seu primeiro _best-seller. _E ela e Harry já ha viam decidido mantê-la como uma casa de veraneio, para irem para ali sempre que pudessem... um bem-vindo re fúgio das pressões da posição dele à frente dos negócios da família. Com a sede em Londres e filiais em Amsterdã, Nova York e Roma, a Jóias Potter tinha uma tradição de duzentos anos como fornecedora de suntuosas pedras e metais preciosos.

Dean nunca se interessara pelos negócios da família, fazendo seu nome como fotógrafo no mundo altamente competitivo do jornalismo.

Ela afastou o nome abruptamente de seus pensamen tos, mas, quase como se tivesse lhe adivinhado a intenção, Harry trouxe-o à tona de repente:

— Posso entender por que Dean vinha aqui com tanta frequência entre seus trabalhos. A vida segue num ritmo diferente, a vista é bela, infinita, e o sol é generoso. Ele me disse uma vez que este era o único lugar onde conseguia encontrar paz.

Harry tornou a encher sua xícara com café e virou o bule na direção dela, uma sobrancelha escura arqueando-se. Ginny sacudiu a cabeça, recusando. Mal havia provado seu café. O fato de ouvi-lo falando sobre o irmão deixara seus nervos à flor da pele. Por que decidira falar sobre ele agora? Não pôde sustentar-lhe o olhar.

Harry recolocou o bule na bandeja, escolheu uma laranja da pequena fruteira de porcelana azul e começou a des cascá-la, sua voz soando um tanto grave demais enquanto comentava:

— Ao longo dos últimos dois anos em especial, Dean sempre foi enviado para os pontos mais problemáticos do planeta. Embora eu ache que gostava de viver perigosamente, deve ter se sentido gratificado com o acolhimento que sabia que podia encontrar aqui. Com você. Parecia saber tanto a seu respeito. Deviam ser bastante unidos.

Ginny sentiu um nó na garganta. Harry raramente men cionara o nome do irmão desde o dia do funeral, mas agora estava deixando transparecer a verdadeira e pro funda dor. Os dois irmãos tinham tido pouco em comum, mas haviam amado um ao outro. E agora ela podia de tectar algo mais. Algo peculiar. Uma ponta de ciúme? Ou inveja?

— Dean era um bom amigo — respondeu, odiando o ligeiro tremor em sua voz. Observou-o descascando a fruta e, de repente, pareceu-lhe haver algo de brusco nos movimentos das mãos fortes. Perguntou-se se o conhecia tão bem quanto achava.

Estremeceu e o ouviu dizendo:

— De certa maneira, acho que ele desdenhava do fato de que eu "cumpri meu dever", como costumava dizer, cedendo e juntando-me aos negócios da família e assumindo a responsabilidade de dirigi-los depois que nosso pai morreu. Acho que até me desprezava um pou co por isso.

— Não! — Ginny não podia deixá-lo pensar daquela maneira. — Dean o admirava e o respeitava, talvez um tanto a contragosto, por cumprir o seu dever e fazê-lo tão bem. Uma vez me disse que a sua inteligência para os negócios chegava a assustá-lo e que preferia seguir adiante exercendo sua própria profissão do que viver à sua sombra, achando-se capaz somente de um comando bastante inexpressivo.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar demorado e perscrutador, como se estivesse refletindo sobre suas palavras, pesando a verdade que continham, antes de finalmente admitir:

— Eu não sabia disso. Talvez não tivesse invejado a liberdade dele para fazer o que bem entendia se tivesse sabido. — Apertou os lábios com ar de arrependimento. — Acho que havia uma porção de coisas que eu não sabia sobre meu irmão mais novo. Exceto, é claro, quanto ele gostava de você. Quando voltava para casa naquelas visitas ocasionais entre seus trabalhos, a conversa sempre girava em torno de você. Deu-me um dos seus livros e me disse para ficar impressionado. E fiquei; nem preciso dizer. Você tece enredos em torno do horror com uma sofisticação, inteligência e sutileza que trazem uma bem-vinda mudança ao costumeiro apelo grotesco e sanguinário do gênero.

— Obrigada. — Ginny perguntou-se mentalmente se aquilo era um elogio. Havia algo na voz dele que nunca ouvira antes. Algo sombrio e acusador. Levantando-se depressa de sua cadeira, foi recostar-se no muro, observando a agradável vista que sempre a fazia sentir-se mais serena, mas que, infelizmente, não estava lhe exercendo tal efeito naquela manhã.

Construída no alto de uma ampla colina, acima de um pequeno vilarejo cercado de muros brancos, sua casa se beneficiava das brisas marítimas que atravessavam o oeste da Andaluzia, abrandando o calor do tórrido sol de maio.

Ginny fechou os olhos e tentou bloquear tudo em sua mente exceto a sensação balsâmica do vento suave em seu rosto. Apenas alguns momentos de placidez antes que tivesse que enfrentar a verdade, preparar-se para revelar a notícia a Harry. Poderia usar o seu dom com as palavras para fazê-lo entender por que havia agido da quela maneira? Não parecia possível, pensou, com ine vitável derrotismo.

Desde o fim de seu primeiro e desastroso casamento, recusara-se a permitir que qualquer coisa a derrotasse, que ficasse no caminho de sua luta pela bem-sucedida independência. Mas aquilo era... era algo completamente diferente...

— Você não comeu nada. — Harry parara a seu lado junto ao muro. Apesar do calor que irradiava daquele corpo viril, ela estremeceu. — Não está com fome? Perdeu o apetite de repente?

O súbito tom frio dele apavorou-a. Não teria adivinha do o que acontecera, não era? Não, claro que não. Como poderia? Censurando a si mesma pelo modo como parecia estar conduzindo a situação... arruinando a manhã e as poucas horas de paz que prometera a si mesma... virou-se para fitá-lo e forçou um sorriso.— Não, acho que apenas estou com preguiça. — Voltou à mesa. Teria que se obrigar a comer algo, embora tivesse a impressão de que seu estômago rejeitaria qualquer coi sa que tentasse ingerir. — Achei que seria boa idéia irmos até à costa hoje. — Apanhou algumas uvas do grande cacho na fruteira. — Até Cádiz, talvez. Afinal, não deixamos a propriedade durante a semana inteira. Tensa, ciente da maneira como ele a observava, levou a uva aos lábios e sentiu a garganta se fechando ao ouvir-lhe a resposta:

— Até agora, não tínhamos sentido necessidade disso, lembra?

Ginny mordeu a uva e obrigou-se a engolir, vencendo o nó em sua garganta. As palavras dele tinham sido ditas casualmente, mas a acusação velada era inegável. Não tinham sentido necessidade de deixar a propriedade; tudo o que haviam precisado fora um do outro. Incursões simples pelos jardins e bosque de pinheiros da proprie dade, refeições no terraço, a vida de ambos em sintonia com a maravilhosa privacidade, com o enlevo encontrado em todas as vezes que faziam amor.

— Claro que me lembro. — A voz dela soou baixa, o pânico alastrando-se por seu íntimo. A incrível sensação de proximidade, de terem sido feitos um para o outro estava se desvanecendo. Sabia que aquilo aconteceria tão logo lhe contasse a verdade, mas a assustadora distância entre ambos não tinha o direito de estar acontecendo agora. Não estivera ali antes de ele ter começado a falar sobre Dean.

— Pilar, que me ajuda nas tarefas da casa, foi instruída a ficar longe depois de ter estocado a geladeira na manhã em que chegamos. — Falou da maneira mais jovial que pôde, desesperada para recriar toda a maravilhosa pro ximidade entre ambos apenas por mais um pouco de tem po. — Estamos começando a ficar sem provisões e, assim, achei que poderíamos combinar uma ida às compras com um passeio, nada mais.

— Nada mesmo? — Harry voltou a sentar-se à mesa, as mãos metidas nos bolsos da calça, os olhos cinzentos estudando-a atentamente. Sua voz soou grave, soturna quando prosseguiu: — Dean e eu tínhamos nossas dife renças, mas era meu irmão e eu o amava. Sua morte me abalou. Até eu ter vindo para cá, para onde ele se sentia feliz, onde encontrava paz e conforto, eu não tinha conseguido me abrir quanto ao que sinto. Ainda assim, parece-me que você não quer falar sobre Dean. Fica tensa quando menciono o nome dele. O que está havendo?

"O que dizer?", perguntou-se Ginny, sabendo que não poderia negar. Apanhou a xícara com o café que esfriara e tomou metade, forçando a bebida pela garganta que agora doía com a tensão.

— Vocês foram amantes? — perguntou Harry, num tom seco. — Essa é a razão?

O medo sufocou o peito dela, revirou-lhe o estômago, e uma camada fina de transpiração formou-se em sua fronte. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, lamen tou profundamente aquela habilidade dele de enxergar através de sua alma. Torceu as mãos com nervosismo, acomodou-as no colo e tentou sorrir.

— Por que está me perguntando isso? Não me diga que está tentando começar uma briga! — Sua resposta soara tão despreocupada quanto pretendera? Ou deixara transparecer seu turbilhão interior?

— Estou perguntando porque o fato de eu falar sobre ele parece perturbá-la. É algo que nunca considerei antes, mas, pelo que pude entender, Dean passava muito tempo aqui. Era bonito. Junte o tempero de uma ocupação pe rigosa... o nosso Dean... e uma mulher extremamente bo nita, com um talento que ele admirava muito, e o que se obtém? — Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Eu repito a pergunta. — Sou apenas um simples "lojista" para en tender o que pode haver acontecido.

Ginny sentiu que desmoronava por dentro. Embora ele estivesse se empenhando ao máximo para parecer rela xado e sob controle, ainda cerrava os punhos nos bolsos da calça e tinha o maxilar rijo. Havia mais naquela si tuação do que ela conseguia compreender.

O fato de ter sido casada antes não importara para harry. Não lhe pedira para falar a respeito, aceitara seu comen tário de que fora um terrível erro, pois seu ex-marido aca bara se revelando um patife, e não a deixara prosseguir com a explicação completa que pretendera fazer.

Ele considerara seu casamento com Dennis Crevey como algo totalmente irrelevante e nunca perguntara se houvera algum outro homem em sua vida nos anos que haviam se seguido. Agira como se o futuro de ambos fosse a única coisa que lhe importava.

No entanto, bastara associar o nome dela ao de Dean e algo que se assemelhara a ciúme e raiva começara a surgir naqueles olhos cinzentos que, até então, só a ha viam fitado com amor, afeição e desejo.

Seria pelo fato de Dean ter sido irmão dele? Havia um quê de amargura naqueles olhos cinzentos agora? A ênfase sardônica que o ouvira dando à palavra "lojista" indicava que Dean devia tê-lo provocado com aquele comentário em algum dado momento, que aquilo ainda o incomodava.

E Dean fora bonito? Olhando para trás, ela supunha que sim. Não fora tão alto quanto o irmão, nem tivera o físico atlético como ele, tivera cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e traços elegantes. Teria sido perfeito como um galã ao estilo antigo. Podia ter sido bonito, mas não tivera comparação com irmão mais velho... Dean não possuíra o ar de perigosa masculinidade de Harry, nem aquele in crível magnetismo sexual.

— Ginny, eu preciso saber. — Havia uma angústia na voz dele que ela nunca ouvira e, algumas horas antes, poderia tê-lo tranquilizado. Mas agora, depois do que acabara de descobrir, a tarefa parecia impossível. De qualquer modo, tinha que tentar.

— Eu conheci seu irmão numa festa que ofereci para comemorar o segundo contrato que fechei para filmagem de um livro meu. — Concentrou-se nos fatos, pois era a única maneira de lidar com a delicada situação. — Fiz muitas amizades nesta região, com espanhóis e alguns conterrâneos nossos que vivem aqui. Dean compareceu com um casal inglês de amigos em comum, Hermione e Ron Weasley. Estava hospedado na casa de ambos por alguns dias. Parece que conhecia Ron desde a universidade.

Viu a maneira como Harry franzia o cenho, como apertava os lábios e soube que estava impaciente com o que lhe dizia porque ainda não lhe contava nada do que queria saber. Mas Ginny tinha que fazer aquilo a seu modo ou, do contrário, não seria capaz.

— Isso aconteceu há cerca de dois anos — prosseguiu, precisando que ele visse a situação toda de sua perspec tiva e a compreendesse. — E, como você sabe, Dean sempre visitava esta parte da Espanha quando precisava espai recer. Geralmente ficava com os Weasley's...

— Mas não sempre?

— Não — concordou ela, empenhando-se para manter-se calma, para ignorar o nó em seu estômago. — Nós dois passamos a nos conhecer bem, a apreciar a compa nhia um do outro. Ele vinha até aqui à noite, e nós con versávamos. Às vezes, se ficava muito tarde, eu lhe ofe recia um dos quartos extras. Você me perguntou se nós fomos amantes... — Deu de ombros de leve antes de pros seguir. — Uma vez Dean admitiu que seu apetite sexual não era dos mais intensos... algo relacionado a usar toda a sua energia física e emocional no trabalho. Sabia dos riscos em obter notícias nas partes mais perigosas do mundo. Falava muito sobre você, sua mãe e seu lar. Tinha orgulho de sua família. Disse-me que jamais se casaria, que tal compromisso não seria sensato, nem justo por causa da maneira como ganhava a vida. Mas comentou que você se casaria, sim. Disse que encontraria uma mulher que lhe desse filhos, porque não iria querer que os negócios morressem com você. Falou também que as mu lheres se atiravam em você, que não podiam ficar longe. Mas que você era seletivo. E discreto.

Tarde demais, Ginny deu-se conta do que estava fa zendo, e se odiou por aquilo. Havia fugido da pergunta e estava tentando reverter a situação, tornando-se a acu sadora, deixando no ar a implicação de que ele era cal culista e usava as mulheres, o que aumentava ainda mais o súbito distanciamento entre ambos.

E a expressão contrariada, quase ressentida, naquele rosto dizia-lhe que ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo e por quê.

De repente, a náusea que a estivera ameaçando a ma nhã inteira tornou-se um fato indesejável, inegável. Levantou-se depressa, uma mão cobrindo os lábios, e correu para o interior da casa, rumo ao banheiro.

O fato de saber que Harry a seguira não ajudou nem um pouco e, quando o acesso de náusea passou, recostou-se na parede azulejada, as pernas quase fraquejando, na mente o desejo inútil de poder voltar três meses no tempo.

— Querida... venha aqui. — Harry abraçou-a, e ela repousou a cabeça latejante junto aquele peito protetor, querendo prolongar o momento para sempre, mas sabendo que não poderia.

A expressão preocupada, afetuosa, nos olhos verdes só piorou a maneira como se sentia. Não merecia aquela consideração.

— O que causou isso? Algo que você comeu? Não se preocupe, eu a levarei até a clínica mais próxima se a indisposição prosseguir.

Ouvindo-lhe as palavras gentis, ela soube que tinha que lhe contar naquele momento.

Acordando bem cedo e antes dele naquela manhã, es tivera vasculhando o fundo do armário do banheiro, à procura de um tubo novo de pasta de dentes, quando encontrara o teste de gravidez que havia comprado.

Nos dias anteriores, sentira-se estranhamente nauseada ao acordar e tivera tonturas inexplicáveis por duas ou três vezes. O bom senso lhe dissera que não houvera repercus sões ao que ela e Dean haviam feito, mas fizera o teste assim mesmo, apenas para tranquilizar sua mente.

E agora teria de assumir o resultado.

Afastou-se dos braços dele, seu rosto pálido quando revelou:

— Eu estou grávida.

Apesar de vê-la tão pálida, um ar torturado em seus olhos azuis, Harry abriu-lhe um sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça devagar, uma sobrancelha escura arqueando-se. Puxou-a de volta para si, estreitando-a num abraço carinhoso.

A pergunta não respondida sobre ela e Dean terem ou não sido mais do que bons amigos podia esperar.

— Como pode ter certeza, querida? Depois de apenas uma semana! E uma bela idéia, mas acho que sua indisposição só pode ter sido por causa de algo que você comeu!

Por algum tempo, Ginny se permitiu o luxo de per manecer no calor daqueles braços, esperando que o rit mo acelerado do coração voltasse ao normal, para que sua cabeça latejante parasse de remoer arrependimen tos tolos. Ambos tinham falado sobre começar uma fa mília e decidido que não havia razão para esperar. Os dois queriam filhos. O que tornaria o que precisava contar muito pior...

Quando, finalmente, soltou-se daquele abraço confor tador, sentia-se calma. Vazia. Estava prestes a revelar algo que o magoaria profundamente, a matar-lhe o amor, que era o bem mais precioso que ela possuía. Tinha que fazê-lo da maneira mais rápida e objetiva possível. A agonia era grande demais para ser prolongada.

— É verdade. Eu fiz um teste de gravidez nesta manhã. — Vendo-lhe a expressão de incredulidade, soube que ele iria dizer que ela se enganara, que não seguira as instruções corretamente. Deteve-o depressa, sua voz soando trêmula devido ao esforço para controlá-la. — Pelos meus cálculos, estou grávida há quase três meses. No instante seguinte, observou-lhe os olhos verdes adquirindo um ar duro, glacial.

— Três meses atrás eu ainda não a conhecia, e a primeira vez que fizemos sexo foi na nossa noite de núpcias — declarou ele, num tom grave, os lábios pálidos e apertados. — Assim, talvez você queira me contar, minha cara esposa, quem é o pai desse filho que está carregando no ventre?

O sarcasmo frio magoou-a mais do que qualquer outra coisa que houvesse lhe acontecido antes. Poderia ter li dado com raiva, insultos, até mesmo violência física... qualquer coisa resultante de um forte trauma emocional. Mas o gélido sarcasmo, chegando quase à cínica indife rença, era pior do que qualquer outra coisa.

O que temera havia acontecido. Harry já se distanciara dela emocionalmente, reduzindo a magia de terem feito amor a mero sexo. E estava esperando por sua resposta, o semblante fechado.

Ginny reuniu o restante de suas forças e soltou um suspiro trêmulo antes de responder:

— Dean.

* * *

><p><em>Revelação feita! O que serà que Harry irà fazer? Como irà reagir?<em>

Todas as respostas no proximo capitulo!

**chiça isto saiu como um anuncio de t.v.**

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**MilagrosLuz: **_De nada :D é um prazer fazer esta adaptação! E ainda mais saber que estàs feliz, pelo teu casal o.O Espero que continues a gostar, flor! beijoooo_

**Yukiyuri: **_Jà tens uma parte da revelação! :d Espero que continues a comentar! beijooo_

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão verdinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	3. Capitulo II

Oieee! Bom e estou eu de volta com mais uma capitulo! Este vai ter a reacção do Harry! Como ela vai ser?

Respostas aos comentàrios là em baixo :D

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO II<em>**

Harry afastou-se, os ombros retos, rígidos. Ginny não podia se mover. Os pés pareciam presos ao frio piso de mármore, e mantinha os braços em torno do corpo trêmulo.

Somente quando ouviu o som do carro que ele alugara para levá-los até ali do aeroporto sobressaltou-se o bastante para esboçar reação. Os pés velozes espalharam tapetes enquanto corria até a frente da casa, escancarava a sólida porta e avançava pelo pátio até a estrada de cascalho.

Ele não podia deixá-la daquela maneira, sem nada ter sido dito, nada explicado... quanto mais resolvido! Mas a nuvem de poeira e o afastamento do carro deram-lhe a súbita consciência de que era exatamente o que acabara de fazer.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de tirar seu próprio carro do antigo celeiro convertido em garagem e segui-lo. Mas ele odiaria aquilo. Mesmo que o alcançasse, nada conse guiriam conversar. Pela maneira como reagira, ficava evi dente que Harry sentira a necessidade de algum tempo a sós para pensar.

Se ao menos tivesse dado a ela a chance de se explicar, de contar-lhe toda a verdade. Ainda teria ficado magoado, mas não se sentiria traído.

Ginny voltou devagar até a casa. Estava física e emo cionalmente esgotada. Harry retornaria a seu devido tempo, e tudo o que lhe restava fazer era esperar. Mas, pela primeira vez, não conseguia encontrar conforto em sua bonita casa, o símbolo de seu fabuloso sucesso. Sua casa, seus jardins, seu pedaço de terra nas montanhas anda luzes, haviam reforçado previamente a sua confiança em si mesma, na independência financeira e emocional que conquistara.

E fizera confidências sobre tudo aquilo a Dean Potter, naquela que acabara sendo a última noite dele na Espanha:

— Quando deixei meu marido, dez anos atrás, e vim para Cádiz, eu não tinha nada... nem mesmo meu respeito próprio, porque até isso Dénnis havia me tirado. Trabalhei servindo mesas em bares, morei num apartamento apertado e horrível e passei a escrever no tempo livre como meio de esquecer meus problemas. Felizmente, valeu a pena, e o que havia começado como uma espécie de terapia tornou-se minha existência.

O vinho correra solto naquela noite escura de fevereiro, e ela acendera a grande lareira de pedra da sala, porque esfriava ao anoitecer nas colinas. Dean estivera estranha mente reflexivo, o clima daquela amizade tão espontânea levando cada um a desnudar sua alma.

— E agora, pelo fato de meus livros alcançarem tanto êxito, eu tenho tudo. Tenho uma carreira bem-sucedida e orgulho do meu trabalho, uma bela casa numa parte encantadora do mundo, um maravilhoso círculo de amigos e mais segurança financeira do que jamais sonhei em ter. Tenho tudo exceto um filho, e, às vezes, isso me dói. Acho que ouço meu relógio biológico avançando a cada hora. Mas como não tenho intenção de me casar outra vez...

Ela dera de ombros com ar melancólico, sorvendo seu vinho para abrandar a dor em seu ventre vazio. Dénnis recusara-se terminantemente a considerar a possibilida de de terem filhos. Quisera uma esposa glamourosa a seu lado, não uma dona de casa comum, presa a um bando de filhos, como costumara dizer.

— Você e eu temos muito em comum. — Dean levantara-se da confortável poltrona de couro, do lado oposto da lareira crepitante, e abrira a última das três garrafas de vinho que levara quando resolvera aparecer para o jantar. — Você quer um filho, mas não pode suportar a idéia de ter um marido... uma vez que foi tão enganada e tudo mais. — Abrira a garrafa com habilidade, e embora Ginny tivesse sabido que já bebera mais do que deveria, deixara-o encher seu copo mais uma vez.

Durante os dois anos em que Dean fora àquele recanto da Espanha para desfrutar alguns dias de relaxamento entre os trabalhos para um dos jornais mais conceituados de Londres, tornara-se um estimado amigo dela. Houvera afinidade entre ambos, mas nunca o menor clima sexual e, portanto, Ginny sentira-se duplamente à vontade em sua companhia.

Em resposta, abrira-lhe um sorriso afetuoso. Com toda a certeza, não quisera nem precisara de um marido. Nunca mais... aquele que tivera acabara se revelando um patife.

Dean tornara a se sentar na poltrona e observara as chamas na lareira.

— Sou totalmente contra o casamento também, mas por razões diferentes. Com meu estilo de vida quase nômade, não daria certo. Além do mais... e eu não confessaria isto a qualquer pessoa... minha libido não é das maiores. Ao contrário de meu irmão.

Harry, pensara Ginny. Dean sempre falara a respeito do irmão, que morara na casa da família, uma propriedade antiga e imponente na Inglaterra, pelo que descrevera, e dirigira os negócios da família. E pelo comentário de Dean naquela noite, ela achara que o homem devia ser um mulherengo também.

Mas Dean despertara-a das divagações, prosseguindo:

— Desde a adolescência, Harry sempre teve várias garotas a seus pés. Mas, para lhe fazer jus, ele é seletivo e bastante discreto. Com certeza, irá se casar um dia, para obter um herdeiro. Não iria querer que os negócios da família morressem com ele. Mas eu não. Todas as minhas energias emocionais, mentais e físicas vão para o meu trabalho. Só me sinto deliciosamente vivo quando enfrento o perigo, fotografando situações arriscadas.

Ginny detestara quando ele costumara falar daquela maneira, pois aquilo sempre a deixara tensa. Observando-o esvaziar o copo, ouvira-o dizendo:

— Como você, a única coisa que lamento é saber como é improvável que um dia eu venha a ter um filho. A meu ver, passar os genes adiante é o único tipo de imortalidade que qualquer um de nós pode esperar alcançar.

— Ele se virara para fitá-la, então, o rosto muito sério.

— Há uma solução, porém, para nós dois. Eu teria prazer em me oferecer como doador. Não posso pensar em ne nhuma outra mulher que fosse melhor para conceber um filho meu. Eu não faria nenhuma exigência, exceto o di reito de visitá-los sempre que possível. Jamais interfe riria. Pense a respeito.

Dean colocara o copo vazio numa mesa de canto e inclinara-se para beijá-la com gentileza na fronte.

— Você jamais teria que perder a sua liberdade e independência para um marido, nem teria que passar pela inconveniência de dormir com um homem qualquer para conseguir o filho que deseja. E eu teria a minha chance de alcançar algum tipo de imortalidade. — Abri ra um sorriso enquanto observara a expressão chocada dela. — Por que não pensa sobre isto nesta noite? Telefonarei para você pela manhã. Se for o que você de sejar, poderemos ir direto para Londres e começar a tomar as providências. Há uma clínica particular diri gida por um especialista em reprodução humana que me deve um favor... é útil, às vezes, ter amigos de prestígio! Boa noite, Ginny. Não precisa me acompanhar até a porta.

Em princípio, ela rejeitara a idéia, achando-a absurda demais. Porém, quanto mais permanecera sentada diante da lareira, observando o fogo se extinguindo, mais refletira a respeito, e menos bizarro aquilo lhe parecera.

Dean falara sobre ela ter ansiado por um filho e estivera com a razão. Às vezes, a necessidade de segurar um bebê seu nos braços fora como uma dor quase física, uma tris teza profunda que não passara, fazendo tudo que con quistara para si mesma parecer subitamente inútil.

Ela tivera certeza de que jamais tornaria a se casar, e a idéia de dormir com qualquer um a fim de engravidar parecera-lhe extremamente repugnante. E não tivera dú vida de que gostara de Dean Potter como amigo e o res peitara. Admirara-o. Concluíra que a criança que tivesse os genes dele seria abençoada.

Quando Dean telefonara na manhã seguinte, a sua res posta fora afirmativa.

Fizera a viagem necessária à clínica de Londres com Dean, jamais imaginando que quase seis semanas depois estaria no funeral dele. Ficara profundamente triste pela perda de uma vida jovem e talentosa, devido a uma bala perdida num país africano assolado pela guerra, e arra sada porque ainda naquela manhã, após um mês de es perança, descobrira que a idéia dele não dera certo.

Dean não obtivera sua chance de imortalidade, e ela achara que jamais teria um filho para abraçar e amar.

Conhecera Harry naquela cerimônia simples, melancóli ca, e, desde aquele momento, tudo mudara. Para ambos.

Já escurecera quando Harry finalmente voltou. Ginny, andando de lá para cá pelo pátio em completa inquieta ção, ouviu o carro aproximando-se e entrou em pânico.

Ele encararia sua gravidez de maneira diferente quan do soubesse como o bebê tinha sido concebido? Acreditaria que o irmão mais novo e ela nunca haviam sido amantes? Aceitaria o fato de que os dois tinham sido apenas bons amigos que haviam se encontrado numa situação frus trante e, portanto, tentado uma solução racional?

As luzes difusas do jardim estavam acesas, a suave luminosidade dourada refletia-se nos muros de pedra branca que circundavam a grande casa, iluminando gen tilmente as jardineiras que floresciam com folhagens exu berantes e flores fragrantes.

O silêncio quando o motor do carro foi desligado pa receu imenso, o ar da noite abafadiço. A fronte dela ficou coberta por uma fina camada de transpiração, enquanto esperava, a tensão deixando um nó em seu estômago. Tinha que fazê-lo ouvir e acreditar em suas palavras. Com certeza, o amor que tinham um pelo outro dava-lhe ao menos o direito a um julgamento justo.

Harry apareceu, enfim, adiantando-se pelo pátio, sua pos tura rígida, irradiando tensão. As luzes difusas e sombras faziam-no parecer desesperadoramente inatingível.

— Onde esteve? — perguntou-lhe ela, numa voz um tanto trêmula, depois que o pesado silêncio se arrastara. Ele não parecia com pressa de quebrar o gelo. Alguém tinha que fazê-lo.

— Em Sevilha. — A resposta curta soou ríspida — Como sabe, a Jóias Potter vai abrir uma filial em Sevilha. Eu devia ter uma reunião com nosso arquitecto dentro de quinze dias, para decidir qual de dois edifícios será o mais adequado às novas instalações. Por razões que tenho certeza de que irá entender, achei que hoje seria um dia bom como qualquer outro para voltar aos negócios.

Ginny contraiu o semblante. Ambos haviam plane jado uma lua-de-mel de três semanas, ali em sua casa, em Las Rocas, e, depois, passariam uma semana em Sevilha para se reunir com o arquitecto e explorar a bela cidade. Era evidente que a lua-de-mel terminara. Mas depois de sua revelação bombástica o que poderia esperar?, perguntou-se ela, com uma terrível opressão no peito.

Fez um gesto na direção dele, lágrimas contidas sufocando-lhe a garganta. Mas se Harry notou a maneira como lhe estendeu a mão, não demonstrou, e, derrotada, ela deixou-a cair ao longo do corpo.

— Podemos conversar? — perguntou, numa voz embargada.

— Claro. — O meneio de cabeça dele foi polido e car regado de frieza. — Mas lá dentro. Foi um longo dia.

Adiantou-se na direção da casa, e Ginny seguiu-o, afas tando os cabelos longos do rosto com a mão trêmula. Poderia ter suportado a raiva e as recriminações dele bem mais facilmente. Ao menos, de tal modo, teria como saber o que estaria pensando, poderia ter-lhe explicado tudo como acontecera, pedido que tentasse entendê-la.

Ainda não o conhecera na ocasião em que tomara a decisão de se submeter a uma fertilização artificial... e queria lhe explicar as razões que lhe haviam parecido certas e justificáveis anteriormente. Harry era um homem bom, inteligente e razoável. Com certeza, seria capaz de entender como ela se sentira na época.

Rumando direto para a cozinha, ele apanhou a garrafa de uísque escocês de um dos armários e serviu-se de uma dose mais do que generosa.

— Levando em conta o seu estado, não vou pedir que me acompanhe. — Sorvendo metade do líquido âmbar no copo, afastou uma cadeira da mesa e sentou-se, as pernas longas esticadas, os dedos tamborilando no tampo de madeira maciça, os olhos cinzentos avaliando-a com um ar um tanto sardônico. — Vamos, fale. Eu sou todo ouvidos.

A voz soara tão fria, quase tão fria quanto a expressão no rosto. Trêmula, Ginny puxou uma cadeira para si e sentou-se na beirada, não do lado oposto da mesa, mas um pouco mais para a extremidade, de modo que Harry teria que se virar para fitá-la.

Ele não o fez, o que a deixou tão aliviada quanto pôde sob aquelas terríveis circunstâncias. Não queria ver a frieza e a indiferença naqueles olhos, não depois de já a haverem fitado com tanto amor.

Estremeceu subitamente, apertando as mãos em seu colo. Correu os olhos depressa pela cozinha de ar cam pestre... pelas pesadas panelas de cobre reluzindo de en contro as paredes de pedra pintadas de branco, pelo piso cerâmico, os móveis de madeira entalhada e polida, os vasos de gerânios perfumados nas janelas.

Sempre adorara aquela cozinha e, na semana que se passara, na ausência de Pilar, ela e Harry tinham feito suas refeições ali juntos. Cortando hortaliças e vegetais frescos de sua horta, lavando frutas, conversando e rindo. Às vezes um encontrando o olhar do outro, compreen dendo a necessidade, o amor, seus braços se entrelaçando, a refeição em andamento esquecida...

Não parecia possível que todo o amor e felicidade, que aquela sensação mágica de proximidade, houvessem de saparecido. Ginny nem sequer se permitiria pensar que nada mais daquilo voltaria. Ainda assim, a reação de Harry abrira um abismo entre ambos. Ela não sabia se era forte o bastante para transpô-lo.

Tinha que tentar, porém. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios secos, enquanto se esforçava para encontrar as palavras. As palavras certas. Palavras que o ajudas sem a compreender. Mas ele disse com impaciência:

— Como parece que o gato comeu sua língua, eu mesmo falarei. — Sorveu o restante do uísque e virou-se na cadeira, fitando-a com olhos faiscantes, acusadores. — Pen sei a respeito de nossa desagradável situação e cheguei a certas decisões não negociáveis. Continuaremos casados — declarou, num tom grave e, então, estendeu a mão para a garrafa de uísque, servindo-se de outra dose.

Uma dor lancinante atravessou o coração de Ginny.

— Você chegou a pensar em divórcio? — Depois do que haviam sido um para o outro, mal podia acreditar. Harry odiaria a si mesmo por ter pensado naquilo uma vez que soubesse a verdade? Ela seria capaz de esquecer a maneira como seu marido pensara em tirá-la de sua vida sem nem sequer lhe dar a oportunidade de se explicar?

— Naturalmente. O que mais esperava? — Harry não a fitava agora, mas tinha o olhar fixo em seu copo enquanto o girava entre os dedos. — Sob as atuais circunstâncias foi a primeira coisa em que pensei. Porém, por duas ra zões, eu decidi não fazê-lo. A primeira é Lily, minha mãe. Ela gosta de você. — O tom de voz dizia que agora ele não podia imaginar por quê. — Nosso casamento foi a única coisa que pôde lhe abrandar um pouco o sofri mento com a morte de Dean. Um divórcio, tão inesperado, seria mais do que ela conseguiria suportar.

Ginny o ouvia com falsa atenção, incapaz de controlar sua tristeza e decepção.

— A segunda razão para manter o casamento é o filho ainda por nascer do meu irmão. Eu não o culpo por nada disto. Ele morreu sem saber que a engravidara. Assim, pela memória de meu irmão, continuaremos casados. Pretendo assumir a responsabilidade na criação dessa criança. É meu dever. Dean costumava zombar de mim por ser o filho cumpridor do dever, mas talvez, onde quer que esteja, fique grato por isso agora.

Por um momento, os olhos verdes ficaram consumidos pela dor, e Ginny sentiu o coração apertado, condoendo-se. Queria abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, dizer-lhe que tudo poderia ficar bem se a ouvisse e tentasse compreender.

Estava prestes a se levantar, mas a expressão dura no rosto dele deteve-a, a voz cortante quando prosseguiu:

— Nós manteremos um casamento de aparências, pelo bem de minha mãe e da criança que vai nascer. Mas, exceto por isso, quero o mínimo de contato possível com você. Voltaremos à Inglaterra daqui a três semanas, conforme programado, e a deixarei por conta própria tanto quanto eu puder, pois estarei visitando filiais no exterior. Pode usar o pretexto de que prefere não viajar por causa das indisposições da gravidez.

Ele se levantou da mesa, lavando o copo na pia de granito, e Ginny conteve um soluço.

Cada palavra proferida solidificara ainda mais a bar reira entre ambos, tornando impossível rompe-la. Aque las palavras, que selavam o brutal encerramento do casamento de ambos exceto no papel, jamais seriam esquecidas.

— E se eu não concordar com essa... essa farsa! — Ginny levantou-se, mas teve que se apoiar na mesa. — Quero que você considere o meu ponto de vista. Quero que ouça o que realmente aconteceu. Tenho esse direito.

— Você não tem direito algum! — Harry atirou de lado a toalha com que enxugara as mãos, o primeiro sinal de verdadeira emoção transparecendo desde que retornara.

— E você mesma foi a causadora dessa "farsa". Casou-se comigo sabendo que poderia estar grávida do meu irmão — disse, num tom acusador, cáustico. — Por quê? Porque não queria ser mãe solteira? Um irmão estava perdido para você, então poderia se arranjar com o outro? Eu podia não levar aquele tipo de vida perigoso e fascinante, nem ser tão bonito de se olhar, mas serviria? Era só se casar comigo e esperar que um sexo fabuloso me levasse a fazer vista grossa para tudo mais?

Ginny virou-se abruptamente como se não supor tasse fitá-lo.

— Bem, você se enganou. Não foi o que aconteceu. Você é ótima na cama, eu lhe concedo isso. Mas não tanto assim. De qualquer modo, posso conseguir sexo fabuloso quando eu quiser. Sem compromissos, nem segredos obscuros, nem arrependimentos.

Aquelas palavras atingiram-na em cheio, causando-lhe uma dor quase física no coração. A angústia sufocou-lhe a garganta, tirando-lhe a fala. Mas, de algum modo, tinha que fazê-lo entender, precisava explicar o que acontecera, pelo bem de ambos. A desconfiança o estava transfor mando num homem que não conhecia.

— Quando nos conhecemos, eu realmente acreditava... — A voz já trêmula falhou-lhe e morreu em sua garganta enquanto se lembrava da maneira como ele se aproximara dela ao término do funeral.

— Você deve ser Ginny Weasley. Dean sempre falava a seu respeito. Não vá embora. — Harry tocara-lhe a mão enluvada de leve e um ar caloroso dissipara-lhe a dor e a tristeza nos olhos verdes. — Venha até nossa casa. Acho que sua companhia seria reconfortante para minha mãe. E para mim. Pelas conversas de Dean, eu me sinto como se já a conhecesse.

E daquele modo tudo começara.

Ciente de que ele a observava lutando para encontrar as palavras, uma expressão sardônica no rosto diante de suas tentativas de explicar o inexplicável, ficou vermelha e disse-lhe num tom brusco:

— Eu pensei que não estivesse grávida. Comecei um período na manhã do funeral de Dean. — Fora escasso e de bem curta duração, mas atribuíra aquilo ao choque de saber sobre a morte do amigo, à pressa de obter um vôo para Londres, alugar um carro e dirigir até a cidadezinha natal dele para prestar-lhe sua última homenagem.

O período seguinte fora igualmente escasso, mas não lhe passara pela cabeça que poderia estar esperando o filho de Dean. Estivera de volta à Espanha houvera duas semanas na ocasião, lamentando o fato de ter deixado Harry na Inglaterra. Haviam passado duas semanas co nhecendo um ao outro, aprendendo a aceitar o fato ina creditável do amor à primeira vista. Mas ela tivera um prazo de trabalho a cumprir e, para que ambos pudessem se casar o mais depressa possível, algo que tinham sabido que aconteceria quase desde o início, Harry tivera vários assuntos de negócios a resolver primeiro também.

O amor, a magia, a preciosa sensação de terem nas cido um para o outro, não podiam ter desaparecido tão completamente.

Ginny aproximou-se com mais determinação. Tinha que fazê-lo escutar.

— Ouça... Dean e eu...

— Poupe-me! Não quero ouvir os detalhes sórdidos. — Harry adiantou-se até a porta, os passos ecoando firme mente no piso cerâmico. — Sei que você vai entender se eu não acreditar numa palavra do que disser. Por que manter um teste de gravidez na casa se tinha tanta cer teza de que seu romance com meu irmão não resultara em nada? Por que usá-lo, afinal?

— Porque comecei a sentir enjôos matinais! Eu acreditava que uma gravidez estava fora de questão, mas fiz o teste apenas para me certificar! — retrucou ela, a raiva vindo à tona. Como um homem que afirmara amá-la até o fim da vida podia se recusar a ouvir a explicação de uma situação tão crucial para ambos? Como podia anunciar de antemão que não acreditaria numa palavra do que lhe dissesse?

Com os ombros rígidos, os punhos cerrados ao longo do corpo, disse-lhe entre dentes:

— Dean e eu _nunca _fomos amantes.

— Não? Foi uma aventura de uma noite, então? Não tente me dizer que ele a forçou a algo. Dean não era assim. E mais provável que o oposto tenha acontecido. Pelo que pude ver nesta última semana, o seu apetite por sexo é bastante insaciável.

A amargura estampava-se em cada traço do semblante dele e mantinha-lhe o corpo rígido enquanto deixava a cozinha. Naquele momento, Ginny odiou-o.

Nunca odiara alguém antes, nem mesmo Dénnis. Desprezara-o, mas jamais o odiara. A forte emoção consumia-a. Começou a andar inquieta pela cozinha, os braços em torno do corpo esguio, tentando se controlar antes que acabasse explodindo com a fúria que se alastrava em seu íntimo.

Como Harry ousava tratá-la como se fosse uma qualquer? Como pudera acusá-la de tamanhas monstruosidades? E para onde o homem a quem amara mais do que a própria vida se fora? Ele realmente existira, ou fora um mero fruto de sua imaginação? O homem que acabara de sair dali era um monstro frio, cruel e egoísta!

Ele podia esquecer a sua decisão "não negociável" de um casamento de fachada. Será que achava que tinha o direito de lhe dar ordens daquele jeito, de decidir arro gantemente como ela passaria o resto de sua vida?

Ele achava mesmo que iria querer ficar legalmente ligada a um homem que pensava tão mal a seu respeito? Imagi nara, por um único instante, que a veria se submetendo ao sofrimento que tal acordo absurdo acarretaria?

No que lhe dizia respeito, o casamento de ambos estava terminado em todo e qualquer aspecto. Não tinha inten ção de retornar à Inglaterra com ele, de viver uma men tira. Era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de seu bebê so zinha... aquela fora a intenção original, afinal.

A criança que carregava no ventre não precisaria de uma figura paterna, especialmente não a de alguém tão intolerante, intransigente e arrogante feito Harry Potter!

A primeira coisa que faria na manhã seguinte seria mandá-lo fazer as malas e deixar sua casa. Jamais queria vê-lo outra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Serà que ela vai mesmo manda-lo embora? Qual a vossa opinião?<br>_

Todas as respostas no proximo capitulo!

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**MilagrosLuz: **Oiee flor! aqui esta a reacção do Harry! Espero que gostes do chappie! Que bom que gostaste! beijooo

**Yukiyuri: **Oiee, claro que não custa sonhar :D é gratis ahahahah! E verdade eu deste e que era bom para a saude :) ficas-te sem palavras? Uau! nunca me aconteceu, alguem dizer isso das minhas historias, parece que faz sucesso :D obrigada flor! beijooo

**Milapink:** Oiee. Que bom que gostaste :D eu tambem amo os livros, são demais! :D beijoooo_  
><em>

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão azulinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	4. Capitulo III

Oieee!

Bom e estou eu de volta com mais uma capitulo!

Depois de dois dias! Espero comentarios!

Respostas aos comentàrios là em baixo :D

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO III<em>**

Ginny acabou não tendo oportunidade de dizer a Harry que fosse embora. Logo des cobriu que ele já o fizera.

O sol mal começava a banhar as colinas com a lumi nosidade do novo dia quando ela deixou sua cama soli tária e praticamente se arrastou até o andar de baixo após uma terrível e longa noite de insônia.

Não fazia idéia de qual quarto Harry usara e não se importava em saber, disse a si mesma, enquanto fechava melhor o robe que colocara. Tão logo ele aparecesse, iria lhe pedir que saísse e lhe diria que entraria em contato depois, através de seu advogado. Trataria de lhe deixar bem claro que ele não era o único que podia tomar de cisões, como se fosse o dono da verdade.

Se não estava pronto para ouvi-la, para acreditar em suas palavras, então o relacionamento de ambos não era algo que valia a pena... Seria preferível romperem de uma vez por todas.

Adiantando-se até a cozinha para o fazer o café pelo qual subitamente ansiava, viu o bilhete dele sobre a mesa no momento em que abriu a porta. Não dizia muito: "Es tarei em Sevilha durante as próximas três semanas. Virei buscá-la para nossa viagem de volta."

Pois sim! Ginny amassou o pedaço de papel e atirou-o na parede, furiosa com o desaparecimento dele antes que pudesse ter-lhe dito que não se submeteria àquela farsa absurda.

Nem sequer sabia qual era o hotel em que Harry estaria hospedado em Sevilha. Não teria como entrar em contato e dizer-lhe que era perfeitamente capaz de tomar as de cisões que afetariam o resto de sua vida, que não retor naria à Inglaterra, sorrindo, complacente, e fingindo que estava extremamente feliz. De modo algum!

Lágrimas quentes inundaram-lhe os olhos. Estivera com a íntima esperança de que Harry houvesse recobrado o bom senso naquela manhã e estivesse disposto a ouvi-la e a acreditar em sua história? Se fora o caso, bancara a tola. Pois aquilo não aconteceria mais.

Teria apenas que aguardar durante as três semanas seguintes, com a raiva ebulindo dentro de si e, então... De repente, foi acometida pelo agora familiar enjôo ma tinal e, vinte extenuantes minutos depois, achava-se sob a água morna do chuveiro, afagando seu ventre ainda liso e murmurando:

— Você certamente está fazendo sua mãe passar uns maus bocados, pequenino!

Ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se curvavam num sorriso terno, seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágri mas. Chorou por Dean, que jamais saberia que deixara um filho no mundo, por si mesma e por Harry, que perdera algo maravilhoso que jamais poderia ser recuperado.

A água quente dissipou-lhe, enfim, as lágrimas, e ela deixou o chuveiro. Enxugou-se e enrolou os cabelos ruivos numa toalha felpuda, dizendo a si mesma que aquelas haviam sido as últimas lágrimas que derramara por Harry.

A vida prosseguia.

Tinha o bebê em seu ventre para cuidar; iria amá-lo com todas as suas forças e dar-lhe a vida mais feliz que uma criança pudesse desejar. Agora que estava bem mais calma podia ver que, de certa forma, fora melhor que Harry houvesse partido. Aquela atitude por si só lhe dizia que ele nunca a amara de verdade. Se a houvesse amado, teria depositado-lhe sua confiança, acreditado em suas palavras, pedido-lhe mais detalhes. Aquilo também a poupara de uma discussão desgastante, na qual certa mente teria deixado sua mágoa vir à tona e despejado toda a sua raiva nele.

Quando tornasse a vê-lo, teria condições de comunicar-lhe suas próprias decisões, calma e objetivamente. Era sensata o bastante para saber que, com raiva e res sentimento, não se alcançava nada. Ele a desprezava agora; todo o amor se desvanecera e nada do que ela pudesse fazer ou dizer o traria de volta. Era um fato. Era algo difícil mas não impossível de enfrentar.

Poderia aprender a lidar com a sua dor; fora capaz de fazê-lo antes e não seria diferente agora. Com certeza, a maneira como Dénnis a magoara não tinha sido muito diferente em comparação a atual situação. Mas, na época, ela não tivera nada, apenas uma mãe que só soubera torcer as mãos e choramingar, prevendo-lhe verdadeiros horrores caso insistisse em deixar o país com pouco mais do que as roupas do corpo.

Mas, mesmo sem ter tido nada, nem a ajuda de alguém, acabara construindo uma vida boa para si. Ao menos daquela vez tinha uma carreira bem-sucedida em que se apoiar e estava esperando a criança que começara a que rer tão ansiosamente.

Em termos gerais, refletiu, sua vida estava equilibrada o bastante e não seria impossível reunir forças para su perar aquela fase dolorosa.

Não teve tanta certeza daquilo uma semana depois, quando Harry chegou ali com sua mãe.

Ginny não conseguira pensar em começar um novo livro e não respondera às mensagens enviadas por fax por sua agente, que não haviam parado de chegar durante os dois dias anteriores... ela desculpando-se por estar inter rompendo sua lua-de-mel, mas evidentemente entusiasmada por causa de alguma cerimônia de premiação que aconteceria em Londres. Ginny não se interessara. Num dia daqueles, teria que ler as mensagens com atenção, concentrar-se no que a agente estava tentando lhe dizer e responder. Mas não naquele dia. Não ainda.

Tinha ido com seu carro até o vilarejo e dissera a Pilar que tirasse mais duas semanas de férias e, então, buscara a quietude pela qual ansiara no grande pedaço de solo espanhol que formava seu jardim.

Estava retirando as ervas daninhas de um extenso canteiro de cravos que ladeava um dos caminhos sinuosos quando ouviu um carro se aproximando. Retirando as luvas de jardinagem, levantou-se e caminhou na direção da casa, ressentindo-se com a intromissão. Na verdade, teve que se conter para não explodir de raiva quando viu Harry ajudando a mãe a descer do carro.

Não conseguia imaginar o que estariam fazendo ali ou o que poderia lhes dizer... especialmente a Lily Potter, que era uma das mulheres mais amáveis que conhecia.

Usando um _tailleur _de linho azul-claro, a mulher parecia menos deprimida do que a mãe de luto que ela passara a conhecer melhor durante as duas semanas em que ficara em Netherhaye, a propriedade dos Potter na rural Hertfordshire. Apesar da dor, Lily empenhara-se ao máximo durante o discreto casamento do filho mais velho, supervisionando cada detalhe, certificando-se de que a pequena recepção em Netherhaye fosse perfeita.

— Ginny! — Lily abriu um sorriso radiante ao se dar conta da aproximação da nora. — Que bondade a sua em concordar que eu viesse. Serão apenas alguns dias, eu prometo. Não vou interrompê-los mais do que isso!

Então, Harry não contara à mãe sobre as complicações que haviam minado o casamento? Lily não estaria parecendo uma mãe tão contente e orgulhosa se soubesse. Mas ele não o faria obviamente, lembrou-se Ginny, esforçando-se para abrir um sorriso. Fazer a mãe acreditar que tudo estava bem entre ambos não fora, afinal, uma das duas prioridades dele?

— E muito bom revê-la — disse, aceitando o abraço caloroso de Lily e evitando olhar para Harry, que retirava a bagagem do porta-malas, apenas um vulto ao fundo. E era a maneira como teria que continuar, para que ela pudesse manter sua sanidade, reprimindo a dor e raiva que tinham se reavivado abruptamente, embora houvesse achado que já as havia superado. — Tenho cer teza de que vai querer uma bebida.

— Oh, eu adoraria. E um longo percurso até aqui desde o aeroporto de Jerez, não? Mas a paisagem é encantadora. Oh, que jardim maravilhoso o seu... todos aqueles lírios! E veja só aqueles gerânios... Nunca ficam tão grandes e exuberantes em casa!

Mal ouvindo todos os elogios à sua casa, Ginny conduziu-a à sala de estar espaçosa e arejada e observou-a sentar-se numa poltrona confortável com um suspiro de alívio.

— Oh, finalmente posso tirar os meus sapatos.

— E eu vou lhe buscar aquela bebida.

Ginny escapuliu para a cozinha. Viu Harry subindo a escadaria com a bagagem, apertou os lábios e ignorou-o, fechando a porta da cozinha com firmeza atrás de si. Poderia tê-lo seguido e exigido uma explicação, perguntando-lhe o que, afinal, achava que estava fazendo, le vando a mãe até ali quando o casamento de ambos, tão recente, já terminara, induzindo a pobre mulher a acre ditar que ela concordara com aquela visita.

Mas não fora pedir-lhe explicações. Simplesmente que ria se esconder. Durante a semana anterior, convencera a si mesma a acreditar que podia lidar com o chocante rompimento, que quando tornasse a vê-lo não sentiria mais tanta dor no coração, porque sendo uma adulta sensata e inteligente, e por já ter feito aquilo antes, sabia como superar suas perdas e seguir em frente.

Mas a dor ainda era profunda. Lancinante.

Munindo-se de duas taças, apanhou uma garrafa de Rioja branco da geladeira; precisava do vinho, mesmo que Lily não precisasse.

— Deliciosamente gelado! Vem bem a calhar. Harry não vai se juntar a nós?

— Ele está levando suas malas até o andar de cima. — E levando tempo demais para fazer aquilo, pensou Ginny, com nervosismo, embora esforçando-se ao máximo para parecer relaxada. Se bem que, para que se dar ao trabalho de aparentar felicidade uma vez que Lily saberia, e quanto antes melhor, que a esposa de seu filho estava prestes a se tornar uma "ex"?

Enquanto a mulher comentava sobre seu vôo, Ginny sentou-se numa cadeira, a taça na mão, e perguntou-se se deveria contar tudo naquele momento. Lily teria que saber, porque obedecer às ordens de Harry e fingir que o casamento ia bem não era algo que se sentia em con dições de fazer.

Estava tentando decidir se devia abrandar um pouco os detalhes de alguma maneira e como abordar o assunto quando a própria Lily interrompeu-lhe a linha de pensamento abruptamente:

— Tenho que lhe dizer. O seu casamento com o meu filho foi uma das ocasiões mais felizes da minha vida. Não me fez superar a perda de Dean, nada seria capaz de fazê-lo, mas ajudou bastante... ajudou a amenizar um pouco o terrível sofrimento e me deu algo bom em que pensar. Desde que perdi o pai deles, tudo que tenho desejado é a felicidade dos meus garotos.

Ela falava com a voz carregada de sentimento, sua expressão franca, os olhos marejados, porque ainda es tava tentando aceitar a pior coisa que podia acontecer com uma mulher: a perda de um filho. Ginny não queria ouvir mais, mas não havia como evitar.

— Como qualquer mãe, eu queria ver meus garotos casados com boas mulheres, felizes e com os próprios filhos. Eu havia começado a me desesperar com a pos sibilidade de isso nunca acontecer. — Lily abriu um sorriso trêmulo. — Dean não tinha raízes, era do tipo impossível de se manter num único lugar. Harry, por sua vez, era estável demais e vivia praticamente só para o trabalho, era casado com os negócios. Mas quando convidou-a para se hospedar em Netherhaye, depois do fu neral, foi como uma bênção. O simples fato de observá-los juntos me deu alegria... e esperança em relação ao futuro. Eu podia ver o que havia acontecido, qualquer um podia. Eu os observei contendo seus sentimentos, não apenas pelas tristes circunstâncias, mas porque queriam se co nhecer melhor antes de assumir qualquer compromisso. Se bem que era como se Harry e eu já a conhecêssemos pelas histórias que Dean nos contara.

Ginny sorveu um longo gole de seu vinho e tentou sorrir.

— Saber que o único filho que me restara encontrara o amor ideal finalmente foi a única coisa que pôde me ajudar a enfrentar aqueles dias sombrios. Assim, quando ele me telefonou há alguns dias, para saber se eu estava bem, eu perguntei se poderia fazer uma visita breve a vocês. Não fora essa a minha intenção — acrescentou Lily, com sinceridade. — Foi algo inesperado. Sei que vocês estão em lua-de-mel, mas acho que eu precisava vê-los para restaurar minha fé, para me lembrar que até das situações ruins podem resultar coisas boas.

Seu sorriso agora era tão adorável e plácido que fez o coração de Ginny ficar apertado. Como podia revelar a ver dade e arruinar a precária alegria daquela bondosa mulher? Lançá-la de volta no abismo da dor, onde não haveria a menor chance de encontrar algum tipo de alento?

Harry decidira manter a farsa de felicidade conjugal por que soubera o que a verdade faria com a mãe, e Ginny podia entender aquilo e até sentir-se solidária. As decla rações duras e frias dele assemelhavam-se às decisões racionais de um homem que conhecia seu dever.

Ele odiaria a idéia de manter um casamento de apa rências tanto quanto ela, mas achava que, devido às trá gicas circunstâncias, era a coisa certa a fazer.

Ginny não queria compreender e muito menos simpa tizar com os motivos dele. Queria tirá-lo definitivamente de sua vida, nunca mais vê-lo, nem ouvir falar a seu respeito. Depois, só lhe restaria a longa luta para esque cer a dor, a terrível dor de ver seu maravilhoso amor transformado em ódio.

Sem saber o que dizer, encheu a taça de Lily outra vez e sorveu outro gole de seu vinho, quando ouviu Harry dizendo junto à porta da sala:

— Você pode estar bebendo isso?

O som daquela voz fria, de condenação velada, oprimiu o peito dela, principalmente quando se deu conta, enfim, da razão da pergunta. Álcool e gravidez não combinavam. O bebê de Dean era a outra prioridade dele, outro de seus deveres.

— Não seja tão rigoroso! Está quase na hora do jantar. Não é como se estivéssemos nos embebedando antes do café da manhã! Venha se reunir a nós. — Sem saber a razão da crítica, Lily virou-se para o filho, erguendo sua taça, amor e orgulho maternal em seus olhos.

Colocando seu próprio copo numa mesa de canto, ciente de que suas mãos estavam tremendo, Ginny arriscou-se a lançar um olhar discreto ao marido.

Ele se adiantou casualmente pela sala, com um sorriso para a mãe, as mãos metidas nos bolsos da calça preta de pregas, a seda branca da camisa destacando-lhe os ombros largos.

Ainda assim, havia tensão naquele semblante, nos lá bios sensuais que apertava quase imperceptivelmente, no ar um tanto cansado dos olhos cinzentos. A semana que se passara fora-lhe difícil também.

Mas a culpa era toda dele. Ginny reprimiu a momen tânea onda de compaixão. Harry poderia muito bem ter-lhe dado o direito básico de se explicar. Se houvesse lhe dado a chance de contar-lhe sobre o procedimento na clínica, teria acreditado em suas palavras quando lhe dissera que ela e Dean nunca tinham sido amantes.

— Agora, vocês dois... — Lily sorria afetuosamente para ambos sem discriminação, e Ginny se per guntou se a sogra estava tão cega pelo que queria acre ditar que não podia perceber que havia algo errado. — Eu não me convidei até aqui para atrapalhar a lua-de-mel de vocês, tenham certeza. Há algo que preciso conversar com vocês. Eu poderia ter falado pelo telefone, ou escrito a respeito, mas eu queria vê-los...

Enquanto a voz da mulher soava trêmula e incerta, Ginny soube que seu atual contentamento era algo frágil, com o sofrimento sombrio à espreita sob a superfície de sua co ragem, esperando pela oportunidade de tornar a dominá-la.

— Estamos felizes que tenha vindo — interveio Harry depressa, apertando com gentileza o ombro da mãe ao passar para se colocar ao lado de Ginny. — Nós ainda não fizemos nenhum passeio pelas redondezas, e o fato de você estar aqui nos dá a oportunidade perfeita... po demos fazer isso juntos. Sei que Ginny está ansiosa para nos mostrar seus lugares favoritos.

Ginny não gostou nada da idéia. Desempenhar o papel de esposa devotada e complacente enquanto passeassem pela região seria uma tortura. E quando viu Harry virando-se para a mãe e lhe perguntando sobre o que era que ela queria conversar, levantou-se e disse a primeira des culpa que lhe ocorreu:

— Já _é _hora de eu começar a preparar o jantar. Você deve estar com fome, Lily. Poderá nos dizer o que está pensando enquanto estivermos comendo.

Apanhou sua taça de vinho e afastou-se pela casa, fechando a porta da cozinha atrás de si, o coração dis parado no peito. Lily mencionara que ficaria ali alguns dias. Não seria por muito tempo. Mas a situação geria angustiante, de qualquer modo. Depois do que acon tecera, como conseguiria fingir que ela e Harry ainda eram dois pombinhos em lua-de-mel? Por outro lado, como po deria fazer algo em contrário? Não podia ser a causadora de mais sofrimento àquela pobre mulher!

Teria que encontrar uma solução para aquela confusão. Não sabia qual, mas acabaria pensando em algo. Teria que fazê-lo. A atual situação era insustentável.

Com um suspiro cansado, levou sua taça até a pia e jogou fora o vinho. Harry estivera com a razão, sem dúvida. Gravidez e álcool não combinavam.

A voz fria dele soou atrás de si.

— Fico contente que ache que estou certo.

Ginny estremeceu, a mão trêmula largando a taça vazia dentro da pia. Não o ouvira seguindo-a, e a frieza daquela voz a fez sentir-se como se uma rajada de vento glacial a houvesse atingido. Como Harry podia ter-se esquecido de tudo que haviam representado um para o outro tão drás tica e completamente?

Ainda assim, ela não estivera tentando fazer a mesma coisa durante aquela interminável semana que se passara?

Era, na certa, a única saída, admitia agora, afastando-se abruptamente.

— Claro que estava certo. Mas não é sempre que está e seria bom que não se esquecesse disso. — E Harry poderia refletir sobre aquilo se quisesse, ou não. Não a deixara explicar-se antes, e ela não se colocaria numa posição em que tivesse que passar por nova humilhação. — Por que não vai fazer companhia à sua mãe? Deixe-me a sós para fazer o jantar.

Havia coisas que precisava lhe dizer, mas teriam que esperar. No momento, queria que ele, sua voz fria e seu semblante fechado ficassem longe de sua vista. Suas emo ções tinham andado num turbilhão desde que descobrira que estava grávida, e o retorno dele... com Lily... haviam feito tudo voltar à tona, deixando seus nervos mais uma vez em frangalhos.

Não podia lidar com nada daquilo agora e nem sequer queria ter que tentar.

Mas Harry estava com outras idéias.

— Ela está no terraço, desfrutando o restante do sol e de sua taça de vinho. Não é mais tão jovem, e viajar a deixa cansada.

— Então, ela não deveria ter vindo! — revidou Ginny, virando-se para encará-lo. — Como acha que me senti quando os vi chegando juntos? O mínimo que você poderia ter feito era telefonar e me avisar! — No momento em que as palavras zangadas tinham escapado de seus lá bios, ela desejou poder contê-las. A pobre mulher só fizera a viagem para se tranquilizar, lembrar-se de que havia coisas no mundo com que se sentir feliz. Aquela situação com Harry a deixara tão fora de si que não sabia mais o que estava dizendo ou pensando.

— Eu não sabia que você era tão egoísta. — Olhos frios estudaram-na com ar desgostoso. — Mas, afinal, houve outras coisas que você se certificou de que eu não soubesse. — Torceu os lábios com uma expressão amarga, os olhos verdes continuando sua dura avaliação. — Você parece estar em frangalhos. Vá se arrumar enquanto eu faço o jantar. E comporte-se na frente de minha mãe. Não a aborreça.

Ginny deixou a cozinha antes que tivesse sido dominada pela fúria crescente dentro de si. Quando chegou à relativa privacidade de seu quarto, teve vontade de subir pelas pa redes. Como ele se atrevia a tratá-la daquele modo?

Atirando os sapatos a um canto, tirou a velha saia de brim e a camisa de jardinagem de seu corpo trêmulo e entrou no banheiro. Dez minutos depois, enrolada numa toalha, soube o que tinha que fazer. Pelo bem do filho que esperava tinha que se acalmar. E para conseguir aquilo precisava tomar cuidado para não aceitar as pro vocações de Harry, para não dizer coisas de que pudesse se arrepender depois.

Escolheu uma túnica de comprimento um pouco acima dos joelhos e sem mangas, que lhe deixava os braços bronzeados à mostra. O tom de azul combinava com seus olhos, e o tecido destacava-lhe as curvas do corpo. Logo, seu ventre começaria a se avolumar e teria que usar roupas de gestante; portanto, se queria parecer sensual enquanto podia, quem iria impedi-la? Com certeza, não o déspota do seu marido!

Para completar, prendeu os cabelos num coque frouxo e sofisticado e aplicou gotas de lavanda nos pulsos.

Sim, estava sexy e elegante. E se aquilo aborrecesse o homem com quem devia ter tido bom senso o bastante para não se casar, ótimo.

— Oh, você está adorável! — elogiou-a Lily quan do se reuniu a ela no terraço, onde Harry colocava pequenas bandejas com saladas na mesa.

— Obrigada. — Ginny conseguiu abrir um sorriso en quanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado da sogra. Percebeu que Harry desviara o olhar do que estivera fazendo para observá-la, mas recusou-se a fitá-lo. Andara recebendo olhares de desprezo em demasia da parte dele e não queria se sujeitar a mais algum.

— Acredite ou não, eu costumava ter uma silhueta esguia! Então, os meninos nasceram e fiquei assim! — Lily correu um olhar bem-humorado por sua forma robusta antes de se virar para Ginny com uma piscadela.

"Céus", pensou ela, "um dia a mulher terá que saber que será avó. Do filho de Dean."

Levou a ponta dos dedos às têmporas enquanto o pen samento lhe ocorria. Como Lily reagiria à notícia? Parecia que a cada minuto que se passava outro problema surgia. A decisão que ela e o pobre Dean haviam tomado estava tendo repercussões inacreditáveis...

— Eu cochilei por alguns minutos por causa do restante do sol, do vinho e da preocupação de pegar um avião sozinha pela primeira vez — confessava Lily, alheia ao turbilhão na mente de Ginny. — Do contrário, teria me trocado para o jantar. Acha que devo ir me arrumar um pouco?

— Não. — Ginny não queria ser deixada a sós com Harry e seus comentários insensíveis e acusadores. Ele fora até a cozinha, mas poderia voltar a qualquer momento. Como sua negativa tivesse saído depressa demais e um tanto seca, fez um esforço para abrir um sorriso afável e acrescentou: — Você está ótima assim. Prefiro que fique para continuarmos a conversar.

E foi o que fizeram quando Harry finalmente reapareceu com uma travessa de macarrão preparado ao alho e óleo.

— Parece que nós estamos precisando repor os produtos da despensa — comentou ele num tom neutro, não fazendo com que aquilo soasse como uma crítica na presença da mãe. — Assim, nos arranjaremos com macarrão e saladas, está bem?

Teria que ser. Ginny não tivera disposição para ir fazer compras, permanecendo sem o menor apetite durante a semana anterior. E o fato de ele ter se incluído, usando um "nós", aborreceu-a ao extremo.

— Algo escandaloso, não é mesmo, Lily — conseguiu comentar com um sorriso. — Não quisemos nos aventurar a sair para o mundo real, nem mesmo para comprar comida.

Fez questão de olhar para Harry, então, viu que sua provocação o atingira como sal numa ferida aberta, notou-lhe o maxilar se enrijecendo, a dor profunda passando pelos olhos verdes, e disse a si mesma que não se importava. Se ele podia causar dor, então que soubesse suportá-la também, mesmo que não gostasse.

— Bem — começou Lily à vontade, totalmente alheia à tensão entre ambos —, vamos àquela conversa que lhes disse que gostaria de ter com vocês. — Fez uma ligeira pausa, enquanto regava a salada em seu prato com o azeite de oliva espanhol. — Como você sabe, Ginny, a sua mãe me ajudou a organizar a sua recepção de casamento, e eu a persuadi a ficar comigo em Netherhaye enquanto você estivera trabalhando aqui antes do casa mento e Harry resolvia os assuntos de negócios pendentes. E, para resumir uma longa história, nós nos tornamos grandes amigas num curto espaço de tempo. Agora... — Lançou um olhar para o filho. — Não sei se estou me precipitando, mas espero que vocês dois façam de Ne therhaye o seu lar, criem seus filhos lá como e seu pai fizemos. A propriedade está na família há tanto tempo. Ginny viu o brilho de aviso no olhar glacial de Harry e mordeu o lábio inferior, reprimindo uma negativa vee mente enquanto a sogra prosseguia:

— Eu certamente não quero viver lá sozinha e, apesar de ter me intrometido na lua-de-mel de vocês, sou da opinião de que recém-casados não precisam de uma terceira pessoa vivendo na casa, surgindo em cada canto, tirando-lhes a privacidade. Assim, de qualquer maneira, eu vou me mudar para um lugar bem menor.

Ginny percebeu que Harry respirava fundo e perguntou-se se comemorava intimamente a decisão da mãe. Aquilo lhe facilitaria as coisas, sem dúvida. Ambos não teriam que fazer de conta que eram um casal feliz o tempo todo. Ele poderia acompanhá-la a eventos sociais e depois levá-la de volta para casa, deixando-a de lado e esquecendo-se por completo a seu respeito.

Nem em um milhão de anos!, pensou, fervendo por dentro.

— Tem certeza quanto a isso, mãe? — perguntou Harry. — Não quero que você pense que tem que tomar uma decisão repentina, ou que Ginny e eu não ficaríamos felizes em tê-la morando conosco.

Ginny estreitou o olhar para observá-lo. Ele parecia totalmente sincero. Por um lado, o fato da mãe não morar com ambos iria lhe facilitar muito as coisas, pois não teria que manter a fachada constante de marido devo tado. Mas, por outro, amava a mãe, importava-se com ela. A idéia toda de fingirem que aquele casamento era normal surgira da vontade dele de manter a mãe feliz, de poupá-la de mais sofrimento.

— Você sabe como adora aquela antiga propriedade; todas as suas lembranças estão lá... e você é louca por seu jardim!

— Depois de ter visto um pouco do de Ginny e de sua bela casa, eu sei que Netherhaye estará em boas mãos. — Lily abriu um sorriso gentil e cobriu a mão do filho com a sua. — Dean se foi e, de qualquer modo, ele não teria desejado tal responsabilidade. Netherhaye é sua.

— Assim mesmo — persistiu Harry —, não gosto de pen sar que você estará sozinha. Não ainda, não até que... — A voz falhou-lhe e, a contragosto, Ginny teve que admirar-lhe a compreensão e compaixão. Se ao menos ti vesse estendido um décimo daquilo em sua direção!

— Vocês não têm que se preocupar nem um pouco comigo! — Lily abriu-lhes um sorriso afetuoso. — O que eu estava prestes a lhes dizer é que não estarei sozinha! Não me lembro quem teve a idéia primeiro, mas Molly e eu vamos montar uma casa juntas. Há um chalé à venda no vilarejo... você se lembra dos Fletcher, Harry? Bem, estão de mudança para a costa sul, para estarem mais perto da filha casada e dos netos e, enquanto estou aqui lhes dando a notícia, Molly está fechando o negócio com a imobiliária e colocando a própria casa à venda. Pronto! O que acham disso?

Ginny não sabia o que pensar. Harry estava fazendo al gum comentário, mas havia um zunido tão alto em seus ouvidos que não conseguia ouvir uma palavra. A mãe não mencionara nada a respeito de vender a pequena casa em Birmingham onde a criara. O fato de não ter-lhe confiado aquilo magoava-a.

— Tão logo esta casa ficou habitável, eu pedi a minha mãe que viesse morar comigo — declarou Ginny, ressen tida. — Ela disse que criara raízes demais lá para mudar. Algum tempo depois, é óbvio que mudou de idéia.

Afastando sua cadeira para trás, levantou-se. As es trelas brilhavam no céu aveludado, a fragrância das ervas da montanha era carregada pela brisa agradável. Não podia suportar nada daquilo! A noite estava tão bonita, enquanto que, em seu íntimo, só havia confusão, dor e angústia.

— Se me der licença, Lily, eu vou me deitar. — Equilibrou bandejas e pratos numa pilha em suas mãos e forçou um sorriso. — Peça a Harry, se precisar de qualquer coisa.

— Você tinha que ser tão rude?

Fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si, Harry adiantou-se pelo quarto, e Ginny ergueu o lençol até o queixo, na tentativa de porteger-se da fúria daquele homem.

Notou que os olhos verdes faiscavam de raiva e não pôde suportar mais.

A mãe nunca a perdoara pelo fracasso do casamento com Dénnis. Em sua opinião, o bonito genro fora o homem perfeito, ideal para a filha. Mesmo quando soubera a verdade, ainda se arriscara a sugerir:

— Talvez você o tenha levado a agir assim, não, querida?

O próprio casamento dela tinha sido terrível. O pai de Ginny tivera um caso extra-conjugal atrás do outro, enfim desaparecendo por completo quando ela tinha ape nas quinze anos. Naturalmente, Molly quisera que o ca samento de sua única filha fosse perfeito. Ficaria ainda mais ressentida agora, quando descobrisse que a segunda tentativa de felicidade matrimonial fora ainda mais fra cassada do que a primeira!

— Deixe-me. Não estou com disposição para conversar o momento — disse, com um suspiro cansado, embora houvesse coisas que precisavam ser ditas e decisões suas que tinha que fazê-lo ouvir. Sem mencionar que devia fazer nova tentativa para vencer-lhe a obstinada recusa em ouvir o seu lado da história. Deveria ter-lhe contado sobre o tratamento a que se submetera tão logo ambos haviam-se apaixonado. Mas a morte de Dean fora algo tão repentino, e a dor de Harry com a perda do irmão tão profunda... um sofrimento que ela não quisera exacerbar. Decidira que seria melhor esperar. E a fertilização arti ficial fora um fracasso... ou assim acreditara na ocasião. Arrependia-se imensamente de sua decisão de esperar até que o tempo houvesse abrandado a dor dele.

Sim, havia coisas que precisavam ser ditas, mas o es tresse e o trauma da semana anterior finalmente a haviam atingido, esgotando-lhe os últimos resquícios de energia.

— Você não está "com disposição" para conversar. Eu não deveria me surpreender. — Ele se aproximou mais, começando a desabotoar a camisa sob a luz do abajur.

— O seu ego é grande demais para que enxergue à sua volta, não é? As _suas _necessidades são a única coisa que importa. Você concordou em casar comigo, esquecendo-se convenientemente de mencionar que você e Dean tinham sido amantes, que havia uma séria possibilidade de que estivesse esperando o filho dele e, então, ficou toda magoada e rancorosa quando eu, naturalmente, disse que nosso casamento tinha acabado.

Harry tirou a camisa, revelando a pele bronzeada do torso bem-definido reluzindo sob a luz difusa, a expressão em seus lábios condenadora enquanto prosseguia:

— E, então, você foi indelicada com Lily, que não mereceria isso, porque _surpreendentemente _— enfatizou, sarcástico —, a sua própria mãe parece preferir a companhia dela à sua.

Ginny fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para conter um soluço. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão impotente, in capaz de resolver uma situação. Mal tivera dezenove anos quando Dennis Creevey... Dennis dos ternos elegantes, car ros velozes e sorriso irresistível... conquistara seu cora ção. E apenas um ano mais tarde seu mundo desmoro nara, quando descobrira estar casada com um criminoso comum. Mas acabara se reerguendo, porque era basica mente uma batalhadora, e construíra uma nova vida para si mesma a partir das cinzas da antiga.

Mas agora, ao que parecia, perdera a habilidade para se reerguer, seguir em frente e...

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou, perplexa, seus olhos se arregalando enquanto o farfalhar de roupa soava perto demais.

— O que acha? — A calça dele juntara-se à camisa que retirara e colocara sobre o baú de madeira entalhada ao pé da cama. Nu, exceto pela cueca de seda, o corpo másculo e de proporções perfeitas a deixou com a garganta seca.

— Você não pode dormir aqui! — Ginny entrou em pânico, odiando a si mesma por não ter conseguido pro ferir as palavras com mais autoridade. — Como você mesmo disse, o nosso casamento acabou.

— Exato. Mas não se preocupe, não tenho a menor intenção de fazer exigências sobre o delicioso corpo que você se esforçou tanto por exibir com aquela túnica nesta noite. O que esteve tentando fazer? Lembrar-me do que eu estava perdendo? Se foi o caso, não deu certo. Afaste-se mais para o seu lado.

— Não. — Ela manteve os olhos firmemente fechados enquanto ele removia a cueca de seda, continuando a segurar o lençol sob o queixo, porque estava nua também. E não se empenhara para parecer sexy para lembrá-lo de nada. Ou fora exatamente o que fizera?

Sentiu o colchão afundando a seu lado e começou a tre mer. Ter que dividir sua cama com ele seria pura tortura.

— Não estou nem um pouco contente com isto também — admitiu Harry secamente, enquanto apagava o abajur na mesa-de-cabeceira. — Mas minha mãe sempre teve o costume de se levantar cedo. Mal o dia amanhece, e ela já está de pé. Se nos vir saindo de quartos separados pela manhã, saberá que algo está errado.

— E isso é tudo o que importa, não é? — perguntou Ginny, magoada. Será que ele não considerava seus sen timentos nem por um minuto sequer?

— No momento, sim. Minha mãe está atravessando uma fase muito difícil. Não quero fazê-la sofrer ainda mais. Dean sempre foi o filho favorito dela. Naturalmente, não teria desejado perder nenhum de nós. Mas perdeu, e eu sou o que restou. Já me sinto culpado o bastante em relação a isso sem lhe causar mais dor. Agora, procure dormir, sim?

Harry deu-lhe as costas, tomando o cuidado de deixar um grande espaço entre ambos, e Ginny manteve-se rí gida na beirada da cama, o olhar fixo na escuridão.

O que ele dissera quanto a se sentir culpado era ab surdo. Não era? Ou houvera algo sobre o relacionamento com o irmão que nunca lhe contara? Algo que pudesse explicar a transformação brutal de um marido apaixo nado e terno, de um amigo dedicado e companheiro, da alma gêmea que julgara que fosse, num adversário frio, duro e ressentido?

Ela não fazia idéia e sabia que não adiantaria per guntar. Harry recusara-se a acreditar quando lhe dissera com toda a sinceridade que nunca tinha feito amor com Dean, fechara a mente quando tentara lhe explicar, tirara-a de sua vida e de seu coração.

O que quer que tenha perturbado o relacionamento de Harry com o irmão voltara à tona, e liquidara o amor que sentira por ela completa e definitivamente.

* * *

><p><em>Algum errinho peço desde jà desculpa o.O <em>

_Qual a vossa opinião?  
><em>

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**Yukiyuri: **Minha Nossa, fiquei extasiada quando vi o teu comentario :D Olha que ainda não parei de sorrir desde anteontem, quando o li, da-me uma alegria enorme, ver que as pessoas estam a gostar da historia! ahahah :p Mas respondendo: verdade, ele foi um verdadeiro sacana ao não deixar a Ginny falar! E ainda vai ser muito mais, mas não posso revelar tudo agora, porque depois perde a graça! Bah! Insonia?Eu sei bem o que isso é, as vezes passo noites em branco, para veres agora exactamente são 02:34 da manhã (hora de França, jà adaptei a historia toda eu vou comecar outra, estou completamente sem sono! Mas continuando**: **agora de cabeça não sei de nenhuma, mas vou ver! No proximo capitulo, digo-te, Okey? Adorei o teu comentario, beijos FLOR! :D** P.s.: **Es de Portugal? :b Sabes que so hoje é que reparei que tens um profile? não me mates, mas quando fui aos favoritos é que reparei... desculpa beijoooo :DD**  
><strong>

**MilagrosLuz: **Olaaa, o Harry as vezes é mesmo um autentico sacana! eu tenho quase a mesma opiniao que tu, eu ia-me embora, mas depois voltava ao atràs e fazia-o em merd*! (desculpa-me a expressao :O ) a Ginny a sofrer e ele a pensar que é o mais importante!Bah! ainda bem que gostas da adaptacao jà que ela e para ti! Beijos Flor

Ainda quero agradecer à _Alessandra de Souza_, à _Mila Pink_, à _MilagrosLuz_ e à _Yukiyuri_ por porem a minha historia nos favoritos, jà que so hoje é que reparei, desculpem meninas, tenho a cabeça no ar ! :o

Tambem quero agradecer à _Mila Pink_ e à _NahSevciuc_ por porem a minha historia nos alertas, como disse em cima eu so reparei hoje! desculpem outra vez! :D

**Gostaram ou não?  
><strong>

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão azulinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	5. Capitulo IV

Oieee!

Bom e estou eu de volta com mais uma capitulo!

Depois de três dias! Espero comentarios!

Respostas aos comentàrios là em baixo :D (como sempre :D)

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO IV<em>**

O ritmo tranquilo da respiração de Harry in quietava Ginny além do suportável, deixando-a com os nervos à flor da pele. Deitada o mais longe dele possível, praticamente na beirada da grande cama, mantinha o corpo rígido, cada músculo doendo com a tensão.

Como ele era capaz de mergulhar instantaneamente num sono profundo, repousante?, perguntou-se, ressen tida. E por que ela não conseguia fazê-lo? Por que tinha que ficar acordada, o corpo doendo, a mente num turbi lhão e cada parte de seu ser ansiando por Harry?

Por que não podia esquecê-lo e prosseguir com sua vida como era evidente que ele fizera?

Se Harry realmente a amasse, teria lhe dado ouvidos, depositado-lhe sua confiança. Mas não o fizera. Nem se quer a amara o bastante para lhe conceder a gentileza de ouvir suas explicações sobre o que acontecera entre ela e Dean. Assim, por que não conseguia parar de amá-lo?

Sua mente remoía todas aquelas perguntas sem res postas, atormentando-a. Mas, tão logo decidiu que estaria melhor em seu escritório, lendo aquelas mensagens ne gligenciadas que recebera de sua agente, mergulhou abruptamente num sono agitado. Quando despertou, viu que estava aninhada junto ao corpo nu de Harry.

Mal se atrevendo a respirar, ela abriu os olhos depressa. A primeira luminosidade do nascer do dia filtrava-se pelas cortinas parcialmente fechadas. Deu-se conta de que, em algum determinado minuto durante a noite, ambos haviam se aproximado inconscientemente.

Qual dos dois buscara o outro primeiro não era a questão. Acontecera. A única questão era o que fazer a respeito.

O braço de Harry estava curvado em torno de seu ombro, a mão pousada em suas costas. Por sua vez, abraçava-o pela cintura, enquanto o outro braço aninhava-se junto ao peito forte. Tocava-lhe a base do pescoço com a ponta dos dedos, e, para completar, as pernas de ambos estavam entrelaçadas.

Seu coração disparou, o calor percorrendo-lhe as veias, enquanto um desejo sobre o qual não tinha controle co meçava a dominá-la.

Harry estava profundamente adormecido, a respiração regular, o peito roçando-lhe os seios. Ela lutou para conter sua reação instintiva, mas não conseguiu, contendo o fô lego até que achou que seus pulmões explodiriam.

Sabia que devia tentar se desvencilhar, gentil e cui dadosamente, de maneira a não acordá-lo, terminar com o tormento daquela intimidade roubada, acabar com a assustadora urgência de seu desejo.

Mas seu corpo parecia estar ficando pesado, afundando no colchão macio, moldando-se ainda mais ao dele, cor rentes eletrizantes percorrendo-a com o contato de pele.

Ansiava por correr as mãos por aquele corpo viril, re tomar tudo o que haviam tido antes. Mas não podia fazer aquilo; não devia sucumbir à irresistível tentação.

Fisicamente, ele a envolvia, mas emocionalmente es tava a quilômetros de distância...

Soube o momento em que Harry despertou. Ouviu-lhe o gemido abafado nos lábios quando deslizou a mão de seu ombro até seu quadril e puxou-a mais para si, sua ex citação imediata e evidente.

Era tarde demais agora para se soltar antes que ele despertasse por completo. Ginny mal se atreveu a respi rar, seus olhos enchendo-se com súbitas lágrimas.

Não havia como negar o desejo. De nenhum dos dois. Mas ele faria amor com ela? E se fizesse seria por mera luxúria, usando seu corpo sem amor, ou indicaria uma mudança de atitude, a vontade de esquecer o ressenti mento e a desconfiança, de começar de novo com dispo sição para ouvir, para entender?

Mas ela também não deveria demonstrar sua vontade de recomeçar, deixá-lo saber que seu amor não morrera, apesar das palavras cruéis que ouvira?

Quando já estava prestes a erguer a cabeça para en contrar os lábios de Harry e sussurrar-lhe palavras de amor, sentiu-lhe o corpo ficando rígido, ouviu-o praguejar entre dentes enquanto deixava a cama e apanhava roupas das gavetas antes de desaparecer no banheiro anexo.

Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro, tentando lidar com sua dor. No momento em que ficara plenamente consciente e se dera conta do que estivera fazendo e, especialmente, com quem, Harry agira como se houvesse se visto na cama com os braços em torno de uma serpente venenosa!

Empenhando-se para enxugar a dor daquele pensa mento para mais longe que pôde, Ginny esfregou os olhos marejados para afastar as lágrimas, esperou que sua res piração voltasse ao normal e deixou a cama, enrolando-se em seu robe.

Amarrou o cinto com firmeza, o espelho de corpo inteiro exibindo uma imagem sensual. Os cabelos ruivos em de salinho, o robe fino não contribuindo em quase nada para lhe ocultar a nudez. Não se importou. Não havia espaço para falso recato naquela odiosa situação. Por mais que houvesse tentado durante a longa e solitária semana que se passara, não conseguira parar de amá-lo. Estivera enganando a si mesma, achando que aquilo seria possível. Mas a aceitação desse sentimento não significava que perdera todo o seu orgulho.

Harry estava sob o chuveiro, tomando um banho frio ao que parecia. Ela desviou os olhos daquele corpo masculino e perfeito, elevou a voz acima do som da água:

— Esta situação é impossível.

— Não a estou apreciando nem um pouco também. — O chuveiro foi desligado e, após um momento, ela arriscou lançar-lhe um olhar. Ele enrolava uma toalha em torno da cintura, os lábios apertados, gotas de água cintilando no corpo musculoso.

Ginny cerrou os punhos ao longo do corpo, reprimindo a instintiva necessidade de tocá-lo.

— Então, faça algo a respeito. Ou eu farei.

— E o que quer dizer com isso?

Ela ergueu o queixo, sustentando-lhe os frios olhos verdes de maneira a não permitir que a intimidassem.

— Você poderia me ouvir, para começar. Deixe-me contar-lhe exatamente o que aconteceu entre mim e Dean.

— Não. — Uma expressão zangada passou pelo rosto dele. — Não quero saber o que aconteceu, nem ouvi-la tentando se justificar. Isso me enoja.

Ginny teve de reconhecer que não conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Nem mesmo se se colocasse de joelhos e lhe implorasse que a ouvisse aquilo faria diferença.

Tentando controlar a frustração e a dor profunda que a dominava, respondeu secamente:

— Se prefere continuar sendo tão teimoso é porque nunca deve ter-me amado de verdade. E não vou lhe implorar nada. Mas vou lhe avisar que não estou preparada para fingir que somos um casal apaixonado quando não _é _mais o caso. Eu me recuso a ir morar com você em Netherhaye e passar minha vida dessa maneira. Lily terá que saber de tudo, cedo ou tarde.

Ele estreitou os olhos, o maxilar rijo.

— Que seja mais tarde. Bem mais tarde. E você sabe por quê! Ou está tão absorta pelo que quer que não se importa com ninguém mais?

A acusação atingiu-a em cheio, causando-lhe mais dor. Era evidente que ela não queria causar mais sofrimento a Lily e, portanto, parecia-lhe mais uma compro vação de que Harry realmente não a amara se a julgava capaz de tal coisa.

Fechou os olhos, escondendo as indesejáveis lágrimas que ameaçavam aflorar.

— Enquanto minha mãe estiver aqui, você fará o papel de uma esposa apaixonada. Conseguiu fazer isso na cama esta manhã e, portanto, continuar com a encenação sob a luz do dia não deverá ser tão difícil.

A raiva e a indignação com o comentário sardônico fizeram os olhos azuis de Ginny faiscarem. Não provocara aquele íntimo abraço e, em princípio ao menos, ele ado rara cada segundo. Quisera-a...

Como a queria ainda agora! Reconhecia o brilho intenso naqueles olhos verdes, a maneira como lhe percorriam o corpo que o robe mal conseguia ocultar. Podia não amá-la mais, porém desejava-a, pensou ela, com amargo triunfo. Algo tão elementar levaria um longo tempo para morrer.

— O banheiro é todo seu. — Harry recolheu as roupas que levara consigo. — Vou me vestir no quarto. — Retirou-se abruptamente, evitando fitá-la. Ginny fechou a porta, ponderando que ele devia odiar a si mesmo por querê-la mas não poder fazer nada a respeito.

Devia ter sido um desejo inconsciente de fazê-lo pagar por toda a dor e humilhação que lhe causara que a levara a vestir-se daquela maneira. Ginny saiu para o terraço, onde Harry e Lily faziam o desjejum, e, vendo a fúria nos olhos dele, o cenho franzido, ficou satisfeita em ter colocado um short de seda amarelo-claro e uma miniblusa combinando.

— Você parece um raio de sol matinal! — elogiou-a Lily, com um sorriso, obviamente tendo perdoado e esquecido a retirada abrupta dela na noite anterior.

— Obrigada. — Ginny retribuiu o sorriso amplamente. Durante a estada da sogra ali, agiria da maneira que Harry queria... e ainda acrescentaria um toque pessoal! Era um jogo que faria com todo o empenho, porque era uma maneira de demonstrar a ele e, mais importante, a si mesma, que não estava derrotada.

Puxou uma cadeira da mesa e sentou-se, posicionando-se de frente para o marido, as pernas bem-feitas es ticadas e cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos. Triunfante, observou um músculo se retesando no rosto dele enquanto os olhos verdes percorriam-lhe involuntariamente as pernas bronzeadas, o abdome firme e à mostra abaixo da miniblusa e detinham-se em seus seios, moldados pela seda amarela.

Ela sentiu os mamilos se enrijecendo sob o olhar ar dente e soube que Harry notou sua reação quando o viu levantando-se abruptamente e desaparecendo na direção da cozinha, dizendo-lhes numa voz tensa:

— Vou fazer café fresco.

— Céus, nunca achei que veria o dia em que Harry estaria assim tão atencioso! Você é obviamente muito boa para ele!

"Parece que nem tanto", pensou Ginny, ironicamente, enquanto a sogra dava um tapinha no estômago volumoso.

— Ele insistiu em me preparar ovos mexidos, embora todo mundo saiba que eu deveria estar fazendo uma dieta séria. O que você vai querer?

— Apenas suco. — Ginny serviu-se de um copo de suco de laranja da jarra à mesa e recostou-se na cadeira, tentando parecer relaxada. Felizmente, o enjôo daquela manhã durara apenas alguns minutos. Ao ver o cenho ligeiramente franzido da sogra, acrescentou: — Não como muito pela manhã, mas, oh, compenso isso muito bem na hora do almoço!

Levou o copo de suco aos lábios, esperando esconder a súbita expressão preocupada. Num futuro não muito distante, Lily teria que saber sobre sua gravidez.

Harry estaria pretendendo fazer com que o filho de Dean se passasse por seu, impedindo o tipo de escândalo que detestaria? Se fosse o caso, teria uma desagradável sur presa, porque, se não havia esperança de salvarem o casamento, ela se ateria a sua intenção de obter um rom pimento definitivo. O momento para aquilo acontecer de pendendo apenas de quanto tempo Lily levaria para se recuperar da recente perda.

Harry saiu para o terraço com um bule de café fresco, perguntando à mãe:

— Você gostaria de ficar aqui para descansar, enquanto Ginny e eu vamos até o vilarejo fazer compras?

Ginny aceitou a xícara de café fumegante que ele lhe serviu e soube o que estava acontecendo. De repente, Harry não tinha mais tanta certeza quanto à própria ha bilidade em fazer o papel de marido apaixonado diante da mãe e, de qualquer modo, era provável que quisesse privacidade para lançar mais algumas de suas acusações.

— Não seja tolo, querido — disse, com um sorriso antes que a sogra pudesse responder. — Lily não viajou por toda essa distância para ficar aqui sentada. Por que não vamos até Cádiz fazer compras, almoçar, sentar de frente para o mar? — Desviou seu amplo sorriso para Lily: — Gostaria disso?

— Oh, eu adoraria, querida! Cádiz é tão romântica!

— De fato. E se você prolongar a sua estada, o que espero que faça, poderíamos atravessar a baía de balsa e visitar Puerto de Santa Maria. É um passeio esplêndido.

Lily abria um sorriso radiante, e Ginny podia ver a ponta de incerteza anterior dissipando-se de seu semblante. Ela se convidara para ir até ali, e a sugestão do filho para que passasse a manhã sozinha devia tê-la feito sentir-se como uma intrusa. Harry não costumava ser insensível em relação à mãe, e sua sugestão de que a deixassem na casa era prova de que aquela situação tam bém começava a mexer-lhe com os nervos.

Satisfeita em perceber que suas provocações também o estavam aborrecendo, Ginny abriu-lhe um sorriso.

— Então, está combinado, querido. — Viu-lhe os olhos verdes faiscando enquanto se esticou em sua cadeira, espreguiçando-se sensualmente. Ocultou um sorriso. Se seu marido a acusasse de provocá-lo de propósito, estaria com a razão. Era o único meio de retaliação de que dis punha no momento!

— Então, talvez você deva ir se trocar para sairmos, não é? — Ele desviou o rosto, o olhar fixo nas montanhas ao redor. A voz soara calma e controlada, apenas Ginny identificando-lhe a frieza velada.

Ela levantou-se languidamente para obedecer-lhe a or dem. Podia se dar ao luxo de ser magnânima; estava ven cendo, não estava? Sim, a tensão naquele perfil masculino e bonito era evidente. Estava conseguindo atingi-lo!

Virando-se para Lily, aconselhou-a:

— Use calçados baixos, pois caminharemos bastante. E não se esqueça de um chapéu de abas largas. Se não tiver um na bagagem, eu lhe emprestarei um dos meus.

Voltou a seu quarto, não se permitindo pensar para além da ida até Cádiz. Se queria atravessar o restante da estada de Lily sem desmoronar, não podia parar para pensar em nada.

Uma saia estampada azul e uma blusa branca sem mangas deixaram-na suficientemente discreta. Então deixou os botões laterais da saia abertos, com exceção dos três de cima, apenas para ficar provocante. Colocou sandálias baixas, um gracioso chapéu de palha na cabeça, apanhou outro para Lily e estava pronta para en frentar Harry outra vez.

Achou-o excessivamente polido enquanto dirigia o car ro na descida da montanha, seguindo as instruções dela ao contornarem o pequeno vilarejo de telhados vermelhos e muros brancos que se iniciava ao pé da colina e pros seguia até o vale.

Ele estava lhe mostrando que também podia fazer seu jogo. Os traços de seu rosto não demonstravam mais a tensão anterior, e os olhos estavam ocultos por óculos escuros. Felizmente, os comentários incessantes de Lily sobre tudo o que estava vendo preencheram o silêncio, sem que Ginny precisasse fazer algum esforço para manter uma conversação. Na verdade, poderia tê-la abraçado quando, mais tarde, no mercado apinhado e exótico, a sogra exclamou que poderia ficar ali por horas.

— Tenho uma idéia melhor. — Os lábios de Harry curvaram-se num sorriso forçado enquanto observou o rosto contente e corado da mãe. Com os braços cheios de pacotes e sacolas de produtos frescos, meneou a cabeça para indicar um café com mesas ao ar livre na extremidade da colorida praça do mercado. — Esperem por mim ali enquanto volto ao carro e coloco estas coisas nas caixas térmicas. Então, encontraremos algum lugar agradável para o almoço.

"Ele a trata como se fosse uma criança", pensou Ginny, "uma criança traumatizada que tem de ser tratada com muito cuidado". E deu-se conta de que era culpada da quilo também quando se viu colocando o braço de Lily na curva do seu e dizendo-lhe num tom gentil:

— Que tal tomarmos uma xícara de café? Você vai adorar o expresso daqui.

Ainda viu Lily meneando a cabeça em aprovação antes de se virar, abrindo caminho pela multidão do mercado. Então, ele aprovava o fato de ela estar agindo como lhe dissera, tratando Lily com luvas de pelica. A se gunda ordem, de que agisse como uma esposa apaixona da... o que tinha intenção de seguir à risca quando Lily estivesse por perto... seria algo de que ele se arrependeria, prometeu a si mesma com um pequeno sorriso. Na verdade, já parecia estar arrependido!

Tão logo ambas estavam acomodadas a uma mesa com seu café expresso, Lily lançou um olhar ao redor, observando o movimento na praça, as frondosas laran jeiras, as pedras douradas das construções altas e reple tas de varandas.

— Tudo é tão bonito e cheio de vida, não é? Posso entender por que você optou por morar aqui. Espero que não sinta muito a falta deste lugar quando voltar a Netherhaye. Mas tenho certeza de que você e Harry passarão o máximo de tempo possível em Las Rocas.

Como as coisas estavam, Ginny sabia que não voltaria a Netherhaye e, com certeza, Harry não passaria tempo a seu lado em Las Rocas. Mas obviamente a sogra não tinha como saber daquilo. Assim, apenas abriu-lhe um sorriso e bebericou seu café, tentando não pensar em como seu casamento desmoronara, no vazio que ficara em seu íntimo.

Nada daquilo era culpa de Dean e nem mesmo sua. Apenas tinham tomado uma decisão por razões que ha viam parecido sensatas e lógicas na ocasião. E ela real mente acreditara que não haviam obtido êxito.

Não, a culpa era de Harry por se recusar a ouvir, por pensar mal a seu respeito, por não amá-la o suficiente...

— Tente não ficar aborrecida com a decisão de sua mãe de morarmos juntas — disse Lily, na certa achando que seu momento de introspecção era por aquele motivo. — Pude ver que ficou atônita com essa notícia ontem à noite. Sei que Molly pretendia lhe escrever a respeito, mas, pelo visto, não teve chance. Ela ficou grata e tocada quando lhe ofereceu que viesse morar aqui anos atrás; foi o que me disse. Mas, segundo comentou, a Espanha pareceu-lhe muito distante, você alcançara um grande êxito em sua vida, e ela não queria atrapalhar. Molly e eu concordamos que a geração mais jovem não quer uma velha mãe por perto, provavelmente importunando. Razão pela qual eu decidi me mudar de Netherhaye. Haverá menos responsabilidade para mim... e muito mais privacidade para os pombinhos apaixonados! E, como mencionei, Molly e eu nos tornamos grandes ami gas; não estarei sozinha.

Por quanto tempo Lily e sua mãe permaneceriam amigas?, perguntou-se Ginny, preocupada. Quando o rom pimento de seu casamento fosse de conhecimento geral, ambas se sentiriam impelidas a tomar partido...

— Por que essa expressão séria no rosto de vocês? — Harry aparecera do nada. Sorria, mas seu tom soara grave, como se suspeitasse de que Ginny aproveitara a oportu nidade para contar à sogra sobre o fracasso do casamento.

— Conversa de mulher! — exclamou Lily, com um sorriso, enquanto se levantava. — Vamos encontrar um lugar para comer... estou faminta! E não pareça tão curioso, filho. Nós, mulheres, temos todo o direito a nossos segredos!

A coisa errada a ser dita, pensou Ginny. Harry sorriu para a mãe, mas seus olhos, quando se voltaram em sua direção, estavam cheios de ressentimento. Estava pen sando na criança em seu ventre. O filho de Dean.

Subitamente, ela quis que aquele dia terminasse. De sejou que Lily estivesse na Inglaterra. Que Harry ainda a amasse; queria poder voltar no tempo...

Mas o que queria era impossível. Seguiu mãe e filho pelas ruas estreitas com calçamento de pedras. Embora se sentisse arrasada, não podia demonstrar, pois era su postamente uma recém-casada feliz em sua lua-de-mel. Para que Lily não desconfiasse que havia algo er rado, tinha que manter aquela fachada, como Harry dissera.

E era o que seu orgulho também lhe ordenava que fizesse. Respirando fundo, afastou a ameaça de lágrimas, colocou-se entre os dois e pegou o braço de Harry, recostando-se em seu ombro.

Sentiu-lhe a imediata tensão no corpo e abriu um sor riso satisfeito ao sugerir:

— Há um belo restaurante com vista para o mar. Poderíamos almoçar no terraço, desfrutar a brisa.

Harry resmungou algo em assentimento, e Lily exclamou:

— Parece excelente para mim! Leve-nos até lá.

E foi o que Ginny fez, mantendo seu corpo bem junto ao de Harry, lembrando a si mesma que o estava punindo, tentando se convencer de que aquela proximidade não lhe exercia mais o menor efeito.

Quando se sentaram a uma mesa ao ar livre, num canto discreto e acolhedor, escolhido de propósito porque Ginny não queria que sua exibição de recém-casada feliz fosse pública, pôde ver que Harry fazia um tremendo esforço para controlar a raiva.

O olhar que lhe lançou quando ela se sentou a seu lado, deixando que a fenda lateral na saia se evidenciasse, revelando-lhe a perna bem-feita, disse-lhe que ele se ar rependia amargamente de ter-lhe ordenado que fizesse o papel de esposa apaixonada.

Perfeito! Ginny abriu-lhe um sorriso radiante e tentou convencer-se de que estava gostando de provocá-lo tanto, de fazê-lo desejá-la e odiar a si mesmo por tal fraqueza.

Tocou-lhe o braço e deslizou a ponta dos dedos pela pele bronzeada. Sentiu os músculos se retesando sob sua mão e soube que ele queria afastá-la, mas não poderia fazer nada sob o olhar afetuoso e maternal de Lily.

— Talvez eu deva fazer o pedido, não acha, querido? — murmurou ela. — Poucas pessoas aqui falam o nosso idioma. Cádiz não é um daqueles lugares excessivamente voltados para o turismo internacional.

— Como quiser.

Apesar de vê-lo baixar a cabeça como se estivesse as sentindo, Ginny sabia que ele não gostara de vê-la as sumindo o controle da situação. Era evidente que queria tomar suas próprias decisões, em especial no que se re ferisse à maneira como o futuro de ambos deveria ser conduzido.

Nada melhor do que fazê-lo ver que não seria bem assim, pensou Ginny, consultando o menu. Escolheu fru tos do mar e saladas como acompanhamento. Chamou um dos solícitos garçons e fez o pedido em espanhol fluen te. Quando fora morar ali, vários anos antes, aprender o idioma do país fora uma prioridade. E agora Lily comentava com admiração:

— Não há fim para os seus talentos?

Com um sorriso enigmático, Ginny retirou o chapéu de palha e correu os dedos pelos cabelos ruivos, lançando um olhar sugestivo a Harry.

— Acho que deveria perguntar isso ao meu marido! Flertando com ele durante todo o almoço, Ginny observou o sorriso satisfeito da sogra e sentiu a culpa dominando-a.

Estava iludindo a pobre mulher. Envergonhou-se de si mesma. A verdadeira situação voltou a atingi-la outra vez, oprimindo-lhe o coração, esgotando-a.

E sentiu-se ainda pior... sentiu-se apavorada quando Lily se retirou para ir ao toalete, e Harry segurou-lhe o queixo sem a menor gentileza, dizendo-lhe entre dentes:

— Sei o que está fazendo e por quê.

Os olhos verdes percorreram-lhe o rosto, e ela sentiu a respiração em suspenso com a intensidade com que pousaram em seus lábios.

— Nosso casamento pode continuar valendo só no papel, mas tome cuidado para que eu não esqueça meus escrúpulos e tome o que me está sendo oferecido de modo tão insinuante.

E, inesperadamente, tomou os lábios dela com impetuo sidade, entreabrindo-os com o contato brusco dos seus. Ginny lutou contra a punição... os punhos cerrados, empurrando-o pelos ombros... lutou contra o fogo do desejo que a percorria, até que a pressão dos lábios de Harry mudou, tornando-se sensual, voluptuosa, tão incrível quanto fora antes. Sem poder resistir, ela retribuiu com ardor, as mãos relaxando, tocando-lhe os ombros com carinho, suas línguas se entrelaçando numa deliciosa cadência.

Não houve espaço em sua mente para censuras nem in certezas. Seu corpo inteiro explodira de desejo, seu coração transbordando de amor. A realidade não existia mais, apenas as maravilhosas sensações importavam...

De súbito, Harry a afastou de si, avisando-a num tom frio:

— Pense duas vezes antes de fazer algum jogo comigo.

A provocação pode ser uma faca de dois gumes. Portanto, tome cuidado, cara esposa, ou pode acabar descobrindo que o tiro saiu pela culatra.

* * *

><p><em>Algum errinho peço desde jà desculpa o.O<em>

_Gostei da nova Ginny, atiradiça :D é pena é que o Harry seja assim "cabeça-dura"!  
><em>

_Que acham? Qual a vossa opinião?  
><em>

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**Yukiyuri: **Meu Merlin! não te começou a doer as mãos por causa do comentario? Não que eu não gostasse, pelo contrario adoro quando as pessoas dão a sua opiniao! meu Merlin, ainda estou sem palavras ...

Okey, agora respondendo ao _primeiro_ comentario: 4h da manhã?Chiça, não tens, nem ficaste com, problemas de coração neh? Não quero ser a culpada de nada disso, rsrsr. mas continuando deixando de demoras que ainda tenho que escrever muito, :b, verdade o Harry està a ser horrivel e neste capitulo, ainda fica pîor, odeio por isso, a Ginny tem que se aguentar a bronca, como em Portugal nos dizemos! E verdade que no capitulo passado ela não podia abraça-lo, mas este capitulo comeca logo com uma boa coisa, os dois agarradinhos!

Ahhh, Agora a resposta ao _segundo_ comentario: Tiveste tempo de almoçar certo? Espero que sim! Yuki (posso te chamar assim certo? :s ), mil vezes obrigada, sabes que nunca tinha recebido um comentario TÃO grande? OMM, com tanto a conciliar eu morria, serio mesmo, como Hermione diria tenho a minha capacidade de conciliar as coisas, do tamanho de uma colher de cha! rsrsrsrsr mas sem delongas, sim e verdade o Harry é capaz de ser horrivel quando menos se espera, e nao é so neste capitullo, por que para a frente ele vai ser terrivel para a Ginny! Se eu fosse a ela jà o tinha mandado se fu***, literalmente! Dà uma calor mesmo, entao no inicio da capitulo, quando ela acorda, encostada ao corpo dele estando os _dois completamente nus, _okey é melhor para por aqui, por senao eu acabo por contar a historia toda! Continuandoo, motiva o autor sim, por sem comentarios (falo por mim) ficamos triste, por ver que a nossa historia e acedida, e depois nem 1 comentario, Triste mesmo! Fics, como se chama o site, sera que jà li alguma, tenho que averiguar kkkk, nao fiques com muito trabalho, mas, voltando a reposta do comentario, ainda bem que tas a amar, compensa saber isso!

ahhhhh, olha as fics que eu tenho para te recomendar, são muitasss elas tao todas nos meus favoritos, so nao sei se gostas do Ship, mas eu tenho duas nas minhas preferencias do Casal Harry/Ginny que eu simplesmente adoro e são : _O Herdeiro de Horus_ de _Guida Potter_ (esta incompleta :( ) e O _Despertar de um poder_ de _Schein-Chan _(tambem incompleta) espero que gostes delas tanto quanto eu, mas para eu te dizer mais, diz-me quais sao os shippers que tu les e mais facil e assim eu não caio no erro de te dizer alguma que tu não gostes :D Eu tambem ja escrevi demais :p mas boa sorte no teu trabalho e faculdade!

beijooo

ps: decerteza que eu tambem dei algum erro :s descupa!

pps: eu ainda não estou na faculdade nem trabalho, mas sei o que escrever e almocar ao mesmo tempo, ja que eu nao largo o telemovel (celular) porque tenho de ver as historias que gosto e comentar, sempre que a um capitulo novo, ja que eu recebo as informacoes no telemovel, e o que da ter o email ligado 24h/24h ! mas ja chega escrever porque depois tu vais-te cansar de ler! beijos enormesss * do tamanho que isto ficou*

Quero agradecer à _Luize White_ por pôr a minha historia nos alertas, Obrigada!

**Gostaram ou não?  
><strong>

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão azulinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	6. Capitulo V

Oieee!

Bom e estou eu de volta com mais uma capitulo!

Depois de quatro dias! Espero comentarios!

Respostas aos comentàrios là em baixo :D (como sempre :D)

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO V<em>**

Ginny sentou-se no banco detrás do carro e deixou que mãe e filho conversassem à vontade na frente.

Harry declarara guerra sexual. Fora o que seu beijo e seu comentário frio haviam provado.

Homens eram capazes de fazer sexo sem que o amor estivesse envolvido, fora o aviso que ele lhe dera. Para ela seria diferente, pois não conseguia parar de amá-lo, não importando quanto tentasse, mas desprezaria a si mesma se o deixasse usá-la daquela maneira.

Por que fora tão tola? Por que nao pudera agir nor malmente, sorrindo e parecendo afável sempre que ele falara, pelo bem de Lily, mas, ao mesmo tempo, mantendo seu distanciamento? Ao ter agido como fizera, só acabara empurrando-o ao limite da tolerância.

Comportara-se de maneira vulgar e infantil e, sob cir cunstâncias normais, estava longe de ser ambas as coisas. Mas aquelas não eram circunstâncias normais, pensou, desolada. Encontrava-se na terrível situação de se sentir odiada pelo único homem a quem realmente amara. Ódio, amor, dor e desespero eram uma combinação perigosa e a haviam levado a agir de modo constrangedor.

Ela passou o restante da tarde mostrando a proprie dade a Lily com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Harry dissera ter alguns telefonemas de negócios a fazer e se fechara no escritório da casa. No que dizia respeito a Ginny, ele podia ficar lá e não sair mais. Quanto menos o visse, melhor.

Mas apareceu a tempo de servir-se do jantar leve, com posto de omelete, saladas e frutas frescas e, logo em se guida, ela desculpou-se:

— Tenho uma porção de plantas para regar, Lily. Assim, por que não descansa no sofá da sala e deixa que Harry lhe conte a respeito da nova filial que estará abrindo em Sevilha?

Com aquilo, escapou para a quietude de seu jardim. A tarefa rotineira e agradável de andar de lá para cá pelos caminhos entre os canteiros, direcionando a água da mangueira para os lírios brancos, hortênsias, folha gens variadas, rosas e uma infinidade de outras plantas ao anoitecer conseguiu acalmá-la ao menos um pouco.

Tentar a retaliação não fora uma boa idéia, tendo ser vido apenas para causar mais dor a ambos. Harry não a amava mais e, portanto, o melhor era resolver aquela situação com o máximo de dignidade possível. A maneira como flertará e o provocara não fora nem um pouco digna.

O som de passos no caminho em que se encontrava a fez virar-se abruptamente, o coração disparando ao per ceber que Harry se aproximava.

Tinha uma assustadora expressão fechada no rosto, e quando se aproximou mais, ela notou-lhe a dor nos olhos verdes, embora tentasse ocultá-la.

Enquanto seu coração se enchia de súbita compaixão, tornou a desprezar a si mesma por seu comportamento naquele dia e perguntou-se se teria coragem para admitir tanto. Se conseguisse desculpar-se e fazê-lo acreditar em sua sinceridade...

— Minha mãe pediu para lhe dizer boa noite. E enquanto eu estava em seu escritório, encontrei isto. — Harry falava num tom neutro, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos, fazendo-a notar pela primeira vez os papéis que segurava. — São mensagens por fax e mais uma chegou hoje. A sua agente está começando a soar histé rica. Talvez você devesse ler tudo.

Ela olhou para as mensagens que negligenciara.

— Acho que sim — concordou. — O que quer que ela deseje discutir apenas não me pareceu importante.

— Não? Nem mesmo algo que pode dar o selo de apro vação definitivo a seu trabalho?

Ginny observou-o por um momento, a maneira como os últimos vestígios de claridade do dia sombreavam-lhe os olhos, dando-lhe um ar enigmático. Ignorou-lhe a pergunta.

— Ouça... não podemos conversar?

Podia ser imaginação sua, mas, de repente, Harry parecia um pouco mais acessível. Havia tanto que queria lhe dizer, tanto a explicar. Entendia por que ele estava tão amargo, tão zangado. Se a situação fosse oposta, sabia que teria se sentido da mesma maneira. Mas a situação não precisava continuar tão dolorosa. Se ao menos conseguisse quebrar aquela barreira de orgulho e fazê-lo escutá-la!

— Era o que eu tinha em mente. Vamos nos sentar em algum lugar? — Ele se aproximou mais, metendo os papéis dobrados no bolso traseiro do jeans dela. O roçar daqueles dedos em seu corpo produziu uma corrente eletrizante em Ginny e tudo o que pôde fazer foi tentar ignorar a sensação, enquanto o seguia pelo caminho. Chegaram a um recanto tranquilo do jardim, um banco posicionado debaixo de uma grande árvore, com roseiras crescendo em canteiros à volta.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Entendia a razão para Harry querer se afastar da casa. Provavelmente, es perava que aquela conversa ficasse acalorada, que en volvesse vozes alteradas, e não iria querer que Lily os ouvisse. Mas justamente ali? Será que já se esquecera das noites em que haviam caminhado até aquele adorável recanto e se sentado abraçados no banco, a fragrância das rosas perfumando o ar, enquanto bebericavam taças de vinho e murmuravam palavras de amor?

Ou afastara as lembranças de sua mente porque, como ela, não ocupavam mais nenhum lugar significativo em sua vida?

Ginny quis dar meia-volta e rumar até a casa, evitar dor maior do que a que já a dominava. Mas ambos preci savam conversar, e aquela era a primeira vez em que o via demonstrando algum interesse em discutirem a situação em vez de cobri-la de acusações e dar-lhe as costas.

— Quero me desculpar pela maneira como me com portei hoje — disse depressa, antes que a coragem a houvesse abandonado. Sentou-se na extremidade do ban co, sabendo que ele ocuparia o lado oposto, para manter o máximo de distanciamento possível. Torceu as mãos em seu colo, desejando que as coisas não fossem tão di fíceis. — O que eu fiz foi infantil.

— Dificilmente. Você se insinuou para mim como uma mulher bastante adulta. Uma mulher que queria sexo. Como aquela que teria feito amor sem hesitar no começo da manhã de hoje, mesmo sabendo que espera o filho de outro homem.

Ginny fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para tolerar o in sulto. Pelo ponto de vista de Harry, ela merecia aquilo. Apoiou-se no encosto do banco, sua voz quase inaudível:

— Não é assim tão simples.

— Não? Você me surpreende. Mas não desperdice seu fôlego tentando se desculpar. O mal já está feito.

Ela não compreendeu exatamente o significado do co mentário sardônico. Só esperou que Harry não estivesse querendo dizer que pretendia lhe dar o que acreditava que ela estivera praticamente implorando.

— Falando em sexo — prosseguiu ele, num tom quase corriqueiro —, e de seu grande apetite por ele, não entendo porque não me convidou para sua cama logo depois que nos conhecemos. Céus, vinte e quatro horas depois de tê-la conhecido eu já estava enfeitiçado. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em fazer amor com você. Nós até falamos a respeito — acrescentou secamente. — Lembra? E decidimos que as circunstâncias não eram apropriadas. A morte de Dean ainda era muito recente. Então, você teve que voltar para cá para trabalhar, porque tinha um prazo a cumprir, e eu tinha vários assuntos de negócios a resolver. Ginny o fitava e o ouvia.

— E os dias que passamos em Netherhaye outra vez, antes do casamento, foram movimentados. Assim, acabamos decidindo esperar até a nossa noite de núpcias. Algo tão romântico... — disse, sarcástico. — Teria sido muito mais prático de sua parte se tivesse levado a sua vítima para a cama quanto antes. Desse modo, poderia até ter-me feito acreditar que o filho era meu... previsto para nascer um tanto prematuramente, talvez, mas nada que me causasse desconfiança. Mas nem se importou, não é? Afinal, eu não era uma segunda escolha das melhores.

Céus, mas ele a odiava! Poderia o amor morrer tão rápida e completamente como o de Harry, transformar-se num ódio implacável? Ginny levou as mãos às têmporas que latejavam insuportavelmente.

Se lhe contasse o que realmente acontecera e conse guisse fazê-lo acreditar que era a pura verdade, aquilo faria alguma diferença àquela altura? Não sabia, porém, tinha que tentar.

Respirando fundo, sustentou-lhe os olhos cinzentos com um ar muito sério.

— Quero lhe dizer como o bebê de Dean foi concebido...

— Acha mesmo que quero ouvir os sórdidos detalhes? — Ele indagou num tom gélido o bastante para fazê-la estre mecer e levantou-se abruptamente. — Céus, você não existe!

— Por favor, espere!

Harry, porém, já caminhava na direção da casa e, embora, ela tivesse preferido ficar ali tentando se recobrar de todo o desgaste emocional, soube que tinha de segui-lo. Não erá o fato de estar esperando o filho de outro homem que causara toda a confusão, pensou, num misto de raiva e frustração. Era a intransigência dele, a recusa em ouvi-la, a aberta hostilidade!

Alcançou-o na cozinha, onde o viu servindo-se de uma dose de uísque. Quando se virou para fitá-la, pareceu mais calmo, tendo recobrado o controle sobre si mesmo e suas emoções.

Ginny, por sua vez, continuava furiosa.

— Em vez de tentar me fazer ouvir os detalhes de seu romance com meu irmão, por que não me conta algo sobre seu primeiro marido?

— Dennis? Por quê? Você nunca quis que eu falasse a esse respeito antes.

— A existência dele em sua vida não era importante quando eu acreditava que você era a perfeição em forma de mulher. O passado não me importava... apenas o nosso presente e futuro. Mas agora não temos um futuro que se preze juntos. — Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, sua postura relaxada como se estivesse pronto para uma ou duas horas de conversa.

Ginny sabia que aquela era uma calma aparente. Por sua vez, ainda fervia por dentro e só não esbravejava como gostaria por que não queria correr o risco de acordar Lily.

Ele sorveu um gole de uísque.

— E então? Levando em conta a drástica mudança da minha opinião a seu respeito, estou perguntando agora. Você se divorciou dele, pelo que disse. Qual foi o motivo? Dennis não tinha a aparência certa? Não era bom o bastante na cama? Não era rico o suficiente?

Ela quis esbofeteá-lo, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto com a fúria que tentava controlar que acabou cerrando os punhos ao longo do corpo.

— Ou foi o oposto que aconteceu? _Ele _se divorciou de _você _porque também descobriu que sua doce esposa não era o que aparentava ser?

Ginny sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho, com raiva redobrada. Talvez Harry quisesse falar a respeito do casa mento desfeito com Dennis porque não podia suportar ouvir sobre o seu suposto romance com Dean. De repente, ela estava possessa demais para se importar. E o que lhe dera para ter-se apaixonado por um homem tão cruel e amargo jamais saberia!

Se ele queria ouvir tudo sobre seu relacionamento com Dennis, pois sua curiosidade seria satisfeita. E se não ou visse o que queria, seria o único culpado. Ela obrigou-se a abrir um sorriso desafiador.

— Dennis era bastante bonito. Todas as garotas eram loucas por ele, e minha mãe o julgava um santo... e para uma mulher que ficou tão amargurada com o sexo oposto quanto ela isso foi o elogio supremo! Bem, tudo começou quando uma de minhas amigas deu uma festa de aniversário num clube refinado, e nós dois nos conhecemos. Foi amor à primeira vista.

Porque ela estivera carente na época, desesperada para ser amada. Seus pais haviam-lhe dado bem pouca afeição. O emprego de seu pai o mantivera ausente de casa quase o tempo todo e, de qualquer modo, sempre estivera ocu pado demais perseguindo rabos-de-saia para ter algum tempo para a filha. Quanto à mãe, também estivera ocu pada demais consumindo-se em autopiedade por causa do estado deplorável de seu casamento para ter tempo de pensar nas necessidades da única filha.

Num gesto inconsciente, pousou a mão em seu ventre. Seu filho não sofreria por causa do casamento arruinado da mãe!

— E eu também não tinha reclamações quanto ao desempenho dele na cama — disse-lhe, num tom seco. Fora virgem quando conhecera Dennis e, portanto, não tivera nenhuma experiência em que se basear. Somente quando fizera amor com Harry descobrira o êxtase, o enlevo absoluto e quase assustador em sua intensidade. Mas não iria pensar naquilo. Se o fizesse, acabaria pensando no amor que haviam encontrado juntos... e perdido... o que a faria chorar outra vez.

Vendo-o torcer os lábios, soube que o atingira apesar da fachada de calma indiferença. Ignorou aquilo, pois não podia esmorecer sentindo compaixão por alguém que a destratara tanto. Assim, prosseguiu abruptamente:

— Havia dinheiro de sobra também. Eu mantive meu emprego de auxiliar administrativa num jornal local, e ele dirigia uma das casas de apostas da cidade. Dennis tinha um carro veloz importado, e nós passávamos nossas noites nos melhores clubes. Gostava que eu parecesse glamourosa. Gastava dinheiro como se houvesse uma fon te inesgotável dele. Eu descobri qual era essa fonte quan do peguei uma gripe forte num dia e sai do trabalho mais cedo. Descobri as lucrativas atividades criminosas de Dennis por acaso... ele clonava cartões de crédito. — Ergueu o queixo em desafio ao acrescentar: — Quer acre dite ou não, eu abomino a desonestidade. Não pude per doar Dennis pela teia de mentiras que tecera em torno de mim. Assim, eu o deixei.

— Isso é verdade? — indagou Harry, a aparente indife rença esquecida.

— Acha que eu inventaria uma coisa dessas? — revidou ela, num tom cáustico. — Posso colocar histórias fanta siosas no papel, mas acredite ou não, sou sincera e objetiva na minha vida pessoal. — "Portanto, pense nisso", acrescentou mentalmente, encontrando-lhe os soturnos olhos cinzentos com um olhar de desafio.

— E o que fez?

— O que eu fiz? — Ginny sacudiu a cabeça devagar, o cenho franzindo-se de leve. Havia anos que não pensava em nada daquilo. Deixara tudo para trás e prosseguira com sua vida. Vira o que lamentar o passado incessantemente fizera com sua mãe e não quisera o mesmo para si. — Eu fui à polícia, é claro.

E se aquilo a fazia parecer insensível que assim fosse.

Àquela altura, o casamento de ambos já estivera desgas tado. Ela estivera farta das idas intermináveis aos clubes noturnos, restaurantes requintados, da roda de amigos a que ele pertencera; já começara a ficar desconfiada em relação à abundância de dinheiro, preocupada quando Dennis lhe dissera que alcançara uma maré de sorte no jogo, porque a sorte não durava tanto.

— Minha mãe foi totalmente contrária a isso. Disse-me para que eu apenas o deixasse e não interferisse. Achou que eu poderia ser acusada de algum envolvimento, que ninguém acreditaria que eu não sabia nada a respeito.

— E acreditaram em você? — Ele fitou-a com olhos perscrutadores.

— Após um longo interrogatório, sim. Depois do jul gamento de Dennis, eu vim para a Espanha, com pouco mais do que as roupas do corpo... de modo algum eu tocaria nas coisas compradas com dinheiro roubado. Vol tei a usar o meu nome de solteira e me divorciei quando ele já cumprira dois anos de sua sentença.

Era impossível adivinhar o que Harry estava pensando. Ambos tinham estado tão apaixonados até recentemente, ao ponto de conseguirem ler os pensamentos um do outro.

Mas não mais.

Na certa, ele estaria pensando em cada palavra do que lhe dissera e concluindo que o ex-marido entrara na vida do crime para satisfazer cada capricho dela, que o entregara friamente às autoridades antes que o apanhas sem, evitando um fim humilhante para si mesma. Devia estar achando que Dennis fora a vítima naquilo tudo.

E foi o que o comentário seguinte dele confirmou:

— Como você se faz parecer moralista. Mas, afinal, é muito boa com as palavras. Tem que ser, esse é seu trabalho. Mas há uma coisa que nem você pode mentir a respeito, ou ignorar... o fato de que se casou comigo sabendo perfeitamente que poderia estar grávida de outro homem.

A raiva voltou a dominá-la.

— Pare com isso! Preste atenção ao que diz! Estou esperando um filho de Dean... não é nada tão vago quanto o filho de qualquer outro homem. O filho de Dean! Por que não consegue dizer o nome dele?

Pelos comentários estranhos que Harry fizera, ela come çava a achar que sabia. Não tinha certeza, mas se esti vesse com a razão, aquilo responderia uma porção de perguntas quanto à veemente recusa dele em ouvi-la.

— Porque pensar em vocês dois juntos me enfurece!

— _Enfurece _você? — repetiu Ginny, questionando-lhe a escolha da palavra. — Até agora você não havia se interes sado em saber sobre meu primeiro casamento. No que lhe dizia respeito, era algo sem importância. E não perguntou se tinha havido algum outro homem em minha vida desde o meu divórcio. Pareceu não ser nem um pouco ciumento.

Tomou o cuidado de manter a voz calma, recusando-se a acreditar que não havia mais nada exceto ódio por detrás daquele semblante de pedra, tendo ainda a ténue esperança de poder encontrar um meio de fazê-lo ouvir.

— Assim como eu também não quis saber com quem você possa ter dormido antes de nos conhecermos. Acreditei que nosso futuro era tudo o que importava, não o que pudesse ou não ter acontecido no passado. Tenho certeza de que você se sentia assim também.

Ele soltou um suspiro de impaciência.

— Não vejo razão para remoermos tudo isso.

— Há uma razão. Pergunte a si mesmo se teria se sentido tão mal... tão traído se este bebê que espero ti vesse sido gerado por qualquer outro homem. Algum ho mem, digamos, com quem eu tivesse tido um breve e insignificante romance antes de ter conhecido você. E, depois, pergunte a si mesmo por que se recusa a me deixar contar o que de fato aconteceu entre mim e Dean.

— O que aconteceu entre vocês é bastante óbvio. — Harry falou num tom seco, mas franzia o cenho agora. Estaria pensando sobre tudo o que acabara de ouvir? Realmente pensando sem deixar que as emoções interferissem na lógica?

— Esta conversa desgastante não está nos levando a lugar algum. — Ele enxaguou o copo na pia, e Ginny soube que se o deixasse ir naquele momento, teria perdido sua última oportunidade de fazê-lo enxergar a razão. Jamais conseguiria detê-lo por tempo o bastante para que pudessem ter uma conversa significativa.

Enquanto o observava adiantando-se até a porta, disse com firmeza:

— Dean não era meu amante. Era meu amigo, nada mais. Eu queria um filho; Dean doou o esperma. Não houve absolutamente nada entre nós. Eu engravidei através de uma fertilização artificial. Verifique com a clínica em Londres se não acredita em mim!

Ele ficou imóvel, como se suas palavras o houvessem congelado no lugar. E, então, virou-se, lentamente, uma expressão de incredulidade em seus olhos.

— Eu aplaudo a sua imaginação. Ela a coloca na lista dos _best-sellers, _mas não a levará a conseguir nada comigo.

Embora a esperança de, enfim, fazê-lo compreender ti vesse sido ínfima, era doloroso para Ginny tê-la perdido por completo. Saiu da cozinha abruptamente, antes de dei xá-lo ver a desolação em seu rosto e fechou-se em seu quarto.

Após algumas horas sem conseguir conciliar o sono, ela o ouviu entrando no segundo quarto de hóspedes, e seu coração ficou ainda mais oprimido. Nem mesmo em nome das aparências que queria manter por causa de Lily, Harry conseguia respirar o mesmo ar que ela, quanto mais dividir aquela cama.

Finalmente, tivera chance de contar-lhe a respeito da concepção de seu bebê. Mas ele não acreditara.

Ginny afundou a cabeça no travesseiro. Não importava. Nada mais importava, não era?

* * *

><p><em>Algum errinho peço desde jà desculpa o.O<em>

_Odeio o Harry, a Ginny conta-lhe a verdade e ele é tão cabeça dura que não acredita! ahh que raiva!  
><em>

_Que acham? Qual a vossa opinião?  
><em>

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**MilagrosLuz:** Oieee! Mesmooo, o Harry vai de mal a pior ele é um autentico cabeça dura, eu jà tenho dito isso mas ninguem quer querer! ahh! A Ginny agora pode ser pouco provocadora, mas hegara a uma parte que ela vai deitar a casa a baixo! verdade que é mesmo boa? ahhh *.* ainda bem que gostas! =D

beijo

ps: não faz mal =B

**Yukiyuri: **Oieee! Claro que eu tenho que gostar de comentarios ENORMES são o meu combustivel =D se bem que eu tambem adoro os comentarios pequenos, esses tambem são importantes, porque eu tambem deixo coisas bem pequeninas as vezes =3 O harry ainda vai comer muita da mão dela, mas o problema vai ser se ela vai querer isso! A Ginny tem o personalidade bastante forte, e o Harry tambem e isso entra em choque jà que nenhum quer dar o braço a torcer! Mas neste capitulo ele vai da o braço a torcer e conta-lhe a verdade jà o Harry nem quer saber, mas ele ainda vai sofrer bastante =D aqui tambem esta bastante frio (França, jà que em Portugal o meu pais de origem ta quase nos 40°C, ahhh que raiva) tipo aqui tao depressa ta calor com faz frio e cai trovoadas! que raiva =( vou dizer-te a verdade nunca li naruto mas jà vi a serie (2 ou 3 episodios) espero gostar de ler =) manda manda =P bom acho que ja respondi a tudo, senao depois avisa!

beijo

ps: ja li a fic ate ja a tinha nos favoritos, mas depois deixem comentario, ate disse que me a tinhas recomedado =D beijooo

**Gostaram ou não? **

**Lembrem-se um comentario faz uma autora (adaptadora) feliz!  
><strong>

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão azulinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	7. Capitulo VI

Oieee!

Bom e estou eu de volta com mais uma capitulo!

Depois de três dias! Espero comentarios!

Respostas aos comentàrios là em baixo :D (como sempre :D)

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO VI<em>**

— Ih, meus parabéns, querida! — exclamou Lily quando Ginny saiu para o terraço na manhã seguinte. — Harry me contou tudo a respeito!

Ela meteu as mãos nos bolsos da saia e tentou aparentar que sabia do que a sogra estava falando. Dormira até tarde, acordara com o costumeiro enjôo e se vestira.

Lançou um olhar até a espreguiçadeira em que Harry estava, o jornal do dia anterior aberto sobre o rosto para protegê-lo dos fortes raios do sol, usando uma bermuda jeans e nada mais.

Ginny engoliu em seco, enquanto o observava. Ele tinha um corpo bonito, com a pele bronzeada, sem pêlos demais, nem músculos exagerados, mas firmes, torneados e bem proporcionais.

Quase como se sentisse o peso de seu olhar, Harry espreguiçou-se.

— Eu estava contando a minha mãe sobre as mensa gens enviadas por sua agente a respeito da cerimônia de premiação para a qual você foi indicada. — Ele tirou o jornal do rosto e pousou os pés descalços no chão; Ginny tirou os óculos escuros do bolso da blusa e colocou-os. Não o deixaria fitar seus olhos, pois certamente trairiam seu indesejável anseio. Não lhe permitiria saber que a cada vez que olhava para o homem que a julgava uma mentirosa, desprovida de valores morais, seu corpo era consumido por um desejo desesperador. Afinal, ainda tinha o seu orgulho.

— E como teremos que retornar a Londres para com parecer à cerimônia, eu fiz reservas para nós no mesmo vôo de minha mãe. Felizmente, havia lugares.

Ginny não pôde crer que ele estava fazendo aquilo outra vez, manipulando sua vida sem levar em conta os seus sentimentos. E o pior de tudo era o fato de estar de mãos atadas, de não poder fazer nada a respeito. Não diante de Lily, ao menos.

Harry levantou-se, colocando-se a seu lado, a mão em seu ombro.

— Por que não ajeita os detalhes finais com a sua agente, querida?

Ela quis afastar-lhe a mão, dizer-lhe que não a cha masse de querida, que parasse de torturá-la. E foi a custo que conseguiu se conter. Mas as palavras seguintes de Harry surpreenderam-na:

— Temos apenas mais alguns dias aqui e, portanto, eu e minha mãe a deixaremos à vontade. Passearemos pelo vilarejo e arredores, dando-lhe tempo para fazer as malas e tomar providências para o fechamento da casa.

Ele estava lhe dando alguma privacidade. Aquilo, ao menos, era algo para se sentir grata. De algum modo, conseguiu murmurar as coisas certas, sorrir e até lhes falar sobre outro vilarejo pitoresco, um pouco mais abaixo no vale, onde havia ruínas de um castelo e uma igreja do século treze. Expressando, enfim, lamentos falsos e um tanto vagos sobre não poder acompanhá-los, escapou para a privacidade de seu escritório, sentindo o balsâmico silêncio de seu lar envolvendo-a.

Tinha algumas horas preciosas a sós, sem precisar fazer nenhuma encenação por causa de Lily. Mas era pro vável que Harry não tivesse lhe concedido aquele tempo por consideração. Devia ter percebido quanto se sentia pressionada pela situação e temido que perdesse o autocontrole na frente de Lily, arruinando as ilusões da pobre mulher.

E ele podia escapar também, apenas por algumas ho ras. Afastar-se da mulher que amara antes e agora tra tava com desprezo e desconfiança.

Com um longo suspiro, tirou o fone do gancho e discou o número de sua agente em Londres.

Netherhaye era tão adorável quanto Ginny se lembra va. Uma construção grande e imponente de pedras amarelo-claras, reluzindo sob o sol de final de tarde, a bela casa conseguiu infligir uma ponta de tristeza em seu coração. Se seu casamento com Harry ainda fosse forte e verdadeiro, estaria contente com o fato de ambos dividi rem seu tempo entre ali e Las Rocas.

Mas não deveria pensar daquela maneira, disse a si mesma. E procurou se concentrar nos cumprimentos efu sivos da governanta. Edith Simms era eficiente, presta tiva, bondosa... enfim, alguém que quase fazia parte da família, dissera-lhe Lily.

Afastou a indesejável tristeza de seu caminho. Enfren tara bem os dias anteriores, mas apenas porque soubera que tinha que fazê-lo e porque as inúmeras coisas que tivera que providenciar antes de deixar Las Rocas ha viam-na ocupado.

Mas não se ausentaria da Espanha por tempo demais, assegurou-se. A única maneira de enfrentar o futuro seria mantendo suas emoções sob controle e seguir em frente, prosseguir com sua vida. Mas aquilo teria que esperar até depois da cerimônia de premiação.

— Eu preparei a suíte principal para você e a sra. Potter — disse Edith a Harry, com um sorriso, convencida de que fizera a coisa certa. Ginny perguntou-se o que a velha governanta acharia se soubesse a verdade, que Harry não podia suportar a presença de sua esposa, que achava a idéia de dividirem o mesmo quarto repulsiva.

— Obrigado, Edith — respondeu ele, os traços de seu rosto impassíveis.

A governanta, então, virou-se para Lily.

— Molly Weasley pediu-lhe para que lhe telefonasse tão logo fosse possível.

Os olhos da senhora se iluminaram.

— Molly deve ter notícias sobre o chalé! Que ótimo! Vou lhe telefonar agora mesmo. Você também vai querer falar com sua mãe, Ginny. Vamos até a sala íntima.

Dos vários cômodos e salas de Netherhaye aquela era a favorita de Ginny. Poltronas confortáveis ficavam agru padas em torno de uma lareira de pedra. Pequenas mesas de carvalho eram encimadas por pilhas de livros de jar dinagem e revistas. Pinturas de paisagens enfeitavam as paredes claras e, através de uma grande vidraça, avistava-se parte do exuberante jardim da propriedade.

— Tome... — Lily estendeu-lhe o fone. — Está chamando. Fale com ela primeiro.

Ginny pegou o telefone e começou a explicar porque ela e Harry haviam retornado da Espanha antes do esperado.

— É bom ser indicada para um prêmio, eu suponho, mas é uma pena isso ter interrompido a sua lua-de-mel — comentou Molly, ignorando a importância da premiação, o que não surpreendeu Ginny nem um pouco. A mãe nunca se interessara muito pelo que a filha fazia... com exceção de seus casamentos. Molly queria vê-la estabi lizada para poder eliminá-la da lista de coisas com que se preocupar. Ela estremeceu ao pensar em qual seria a reação da mãe quando soubesse a verdade.

— A negociação para a compra da outra casa já está em andamento, e eu coloquei esta à venda. — Agora, Molly falava com total entusiasmo. — Eu deveria ter-me mudado anos atrás... afastado-me das lembranças ruins... mas parece que, enfim, reuni coragem para isso. Será ótimo dividir aquele chalé com Lily. Eu a admiro muito. A maneira como ela lidou com a morte de Dean me fez ver que a vida continua.

Depois de mais cinco minutos no mesmo assunto, Ginny passou o telefone a Lily e foi verificar o que Harry tinha resolvido quanto a acomodação de ambos na suíte, perguntando-se se sua mãe poderia estar certa, se Lily não era bem mais forte do que achavam.

Valia a pena refletir a respeito. Talvez não precisassem protegê-la tanto da verdade. Talvez fosse capaz de aceitar a notícia sobre o rompimento do casamento de ambos sem desmoronar.

Encontrou Harry na suíte elegantemente mobiliada. Olhava por uma das amplas janelas e não se virou para fitá-la, muito menos cumprimentá-la quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si. Bem, o que mais esperara?

— Posso usar o quarto em que fiquei quando me hospedei aqui antes — declarou, num tom neutro, aliviada em finalmente estar vencendo a batalha sobre suas emoções, recusando-se a se recordar de como fora maravilhosa aquela época em que estivera apaixonada tão perdidamente.

— Não. Não até que minha mãe tenha se mudado para o chalé. E logo eu estarei bastante ausente. Foi o que eu disse que faria, lembra? Assim, poderá ter esse lugar inteiro só para você!

Ginny notou-lhe o tom zangado, mas não se permitiu tirar nenhuma satisfação do fato de que ainda podia provocar-lhe alguma emoção. Disse a si mesma que agora estava completamente indiferente. O casamento termi nara. Não haveria mais volta e quanto antes a realidade fosse encarada por todos, melhor.

— Sinto muito, mas não vou continuar mantendo esta farsa — declarou num tom frio, determinado. — Você de cidiu que faríamos o papel do casal feliz. Não fui consultada. Assim, pode representar quanto quiser, mas saiba que, de pois da cerimônia de premiação, estarei partindo daqui.

— Não. — Harry virou-se da janela, então. De maneira abrupta, quase desajeitada, o semblante tenso. — Você não tem consideração pelos sentimentos de minha mãe?

E quanto à criança? Não merece ser criada por um pai e uma mãe? Sei que Dean teria desejado isso.

Ela observou-lhe o olhar torturado e soube quanto lhe fora difícil mencionar o irmão naquele contexto.

— Sinto muito — respondeu com mais gentileza do que pretendera —, mas não posso concordar com você quanto a isso também. Dean não iria querer que seu filho fosse criado por um casal que se odiasse. Bem, você diz que poderíamos ser amistosos um com o outro na frente de outras pessoas. Mas pense a respeito. A vida se tornaria insuportável e acabaríamos nos maltratando... Dean não iria querer que sofrêssemos desse jeito.

Ginny estudou-lhe os sérios olhos verdes, perguntando-se se o estava alcançando de algum modo. Impos sível de dizer. Ele mantinha uma expressão indecifrável. As emoções que deixara transparecer antes estavam sob rígido controle agora.

— Serei perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de meu filho sozinha. Não preciso de apoio financeiro, nem de outro tipo. E lembre-se, não sou uma garotinha tola; venho tomando minhas próprias decisões há muitos anos. E quanto a Lily, acho que ela merece saber a verdade. Não abruptamente, é claro, mas com toda a gentileza possível. Estou começando a acreditar que sua mãe é mais forte do que você pensa.

— Está se tornando uma especialista em fazer isso, não?

— Em fazer o quê? Não entendo o que quer dizer.

— Em dizer adeus e prosseguir com sua vida. Dennis, Dean, eu.

— Neste caso, é diferente — respondeu ela depressa e sem pensar.

— É mesmo? E por quê?

— Porque eu amo você. — Ginny tentou conter as palavras, mas já lhe haviam escapado. Por que, afinal, dissera aquilo?

Porque suas emoções eram mais poderosas do que sua força de vontade para controlá-las.

Deixou o quarto tão rápida e silenciosamente quanto pôde, sabendo que a posição que estivera mantendo de maneira tão firme e decisiva fora abalada por aquelas palavras impensadas.

A sala do desjejum estava banhada pelo sol matinal quando Ginny entrou, sentindo-se um tanto indisposta. E não era por causa dos enjôos que costumavam acome tê-la, mas pela extenuante noite de insônia que passara.

Harry recusara-se a deixá-la sair da suíte principal. Indicara-lhe a imensa cama de casal, colocara um travesseiro e uma coberta leve no sofá que ficava sob uma das janelas e passara a noite lá, tendo parecido dormir feito um bebê. Ela, por sua vez, permanecera com o olhar fixo no teto escuro, sem nem sequer se virar de um lado para o outro a fim de não acordá-lo e levá-lo a adivinhar a razão de sua insônia.

E agora harry achava-se à mesa do desjejum, saboreando suas torradas com geléia e parecendo injustamente atraente numa camiseta branca e jeans preto.

Colocando o jornal de lado, disse-lhe num tom brando:

— Falei a Edith que você iria preferir uma refeição leve. Sirva-se de suco e torradas... se estiver com dispo sição para comer. Quer que eu mande trazer café fresco?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e sentou-se do lado oposto da mesa, enquanto Harry enchia um copo com suco de laranja e o colocava à sua frente.

Se ele pretendia agir com estranha cordialidade, fin gindo que nada acontecera para transformar apaixonados em inimigos, Ginny também iria entrar naquele jogo. Ao menos por ora. De fato não queria brigar e reafirmava a si mesma a decisão de deixá-lo de maneira pacífica, através de um rompimento amigável. Aquilo teria que esperar até que se sentisse melhor preparada para lidar com a situação. Uma vez que a cerimônia de premiação ocorresse, poderia se concentrar em organizar o restante de sua vida.

— Lily foi até o chalé — comentou ele, após longos minutos de um silêncio intolerável. — Ao que pa rece, os Fletcher se mudaram há alguns dias. O contrato só será fechado daqui umas seis semanas ou mais, mas minha mãe não pôde esperar para ir ver o jardim e fazer planos para transformá-lo.

Seis semanas em que teria de fingir que era uma feliz recém-casada, ponderou Ginny, contendo um suspiro. De pois, mais um longo tempo vivendo ali, fazendo o papel de esposa compreensiva, enquanto Harry passasse a viajar, mergulhando de cabeça nos negócios.

Aquela era a decisão dele. Não era e jamais poderia ser a sua, pensou, determinada.

— Estarei em meu escritório, se precisar de mim. — Harry dobrou o jornal e colocou-o de lado, seu tom de voz evidenciando que sabia que ela não precisaria. — Sugiro que comece a procurar um médico para fazer o seu pré-natal. Já está mais do que na hora. Edith poderá lhe dar o número do telefone do médico de nossa família, que certamente a orientará nesse sentido.

Vendo-o deixar a sala, Ginny deu-se conta de que não proferira uma palavra. Era daquela maneira que Harry via o futuro de ambos? Ele dando-lhe ordens, ela acatando-as, tornando-se uma mulher complacente, submissa?

Levantando-se da mesa, soube que não poderia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Foi à procura de Edith.

Duas horas depois, ela bateu à porta do escritório, onde encontrou Harry estudando uma papelada. Prendera os ca belos ruivos num coque elegante e usava um _tailleur _creme.

Anunciou, como se estivesse recitando de uma lista:

— Eu marquei uma consulta médica para daqui a quatro dias, quando iniciarei uma bateria de exames. — Seria na manhã do dia da cerimônia de premiação. E antes que ele pudesse lhe dar sua aprovação por ter sido uma boa menina fazendo o que lhe dissera, apressou-se a acrescentar: — Edith disse que não haveria problema se eu pegasse o Astra emprestado. Assim, estou indo para Londres agora. Consegui um quarto no hotel onde cos tumo me hospedar e estarei de volta dentro de três dias. Ouviu-o respirando fundo quando se virou para sair e, um segundo depois, a voz dele a fez parar:

— Você está fugindo?

Ginny virou-se da porta. Que nunca fosse dito que não tinha coragem para fitá-los nos olhos.

— Não. Vou fazer compras. Eu gostaria de algo especial para usar na cerimônia de premiação. Nunca se sabe, eu posso até ganhar. E se não for o caso, quero ao menos estar bastante apresentável. Além do mais, preciso ver minha editora e minha agente. Tenho certeza de que poderá explicar minha ausência normalmente a Lily. Ela ao menos se dá conta de que tenho vida própria.

— Abriu-lhe um sorriso calculado. — Devia ficar grato. Eu o estou poupando de minha desagradável companhia por três dias inteiros. E noites.

Virando-se, ela deixou o escritório. Manteve os ombros retos, a cabeça erguida, mas, céus, suas pernas tremiam! Quase esperara que ele a seguisse pelo corredor e pegasse seu braço, trancando-a no sótão, se preciso fosse, mantendo-a lá até que surgisse uma situação em que preci saria exibi-la como sua dedicada esposa.

Mas ele não fez nada daquilo. Evidentemente, deixou-a ir.

O hotel em que Ginny sempre se hospedava quando ia a Londres para se reunir com sua editora era confor tável e despretensioso. Sentia-se bem ali. Ou ao menos sentira-se antes.

Naquela noite não conseguia dominar a inquietação. Harry não lhe saía dos pensamentos. Lembranças dos bons tempos, daqueles momentos maravilhosos que haviam desfrutado. Os momentos difíceis também estavam sem pre presentes, atormentando-a.

Quando chegara, marcara uma reunião com sua edi tora para o dia seguinte e um encontro com sua agente para o almoço um dia depois. Poderia passar o restante do tempo escolhendo um vestido perfeito, sapatos para combinar, talvez um novo perfume.

Acertaria a ponta dos cabelos, E quanto a uma limpeza de pele? Manicure? Visitas às inúmeras livrarias. Por que não? Qualquer coisa para preencher as horas, ocupar sua mente.

Mas as noites... o que faria quanto às noites? Franziu o cenho para o televisor, ligado a um canto do quarto, apanhou o controle remoto e desligou-o. Deitou-se e ten tou ler na cama, mas as palavras não faziam sentido.

Mostrara a Harry que tinha vontade própria, que não seria uma marionete em suas mãos, vivendo para um futuro desolador. Mantivera-se firme em sua posição e escapara de uma situação intolerável.

Aquela ida a Londres não fora motivada pela vontade de fazer compras, mas pela necessidade de escapar de uma situação angustiante. Mas nunca conseguiria fugir, não importando para onde fosse, não enquanto Harry es tivesse tão arraigado em seu coração.

* * *

><p><em>Algum errinho peço desde jà desculpa o.O<em>

_Espairecer farà bem a Ginny! E nada que compras a faram esquecer do Harry :P  
><em>

_Que acham? Qual a vossa opinião?  
><em>

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**Yukiyuri: **Meu bem :D sim, ainda não rolou nenhuma reconciliaçao, no proximo capitulo talvez! Mas isso estara nos segredos dos deuses :D Eu não me canso de dizer nesta historia, Harry é um parvo, um obtuso e principalmente não tem respeito pela Ginny, chamando-a de uma qualquer, a Ginny! Mas okey, passando a frente, ( ja li sim, é espectacular, amei a forma como esta escrita ate deixei comentario :D) a mãe do Harry ainda està a sofrer por causa da morte do Dean e do seu marido, James, logo anda meio desligada! Se fosse eu, ja tinha perdido a muitooooo :D

Meu bem! ainda bem que estas a adorar a fic, e traz uma alegria imensa ao meu 3, Te adoro, yuki! obrigada! :B

beijoo

ps: eu sou protuguesa a passar ferias na frança, secalhar ate fui eu que me expliquei mal! Chique, hem! verdae a vida aqui e bastante chique :D ate ao proximo capitulo

**Eu: **Marcia, Marcia eu jà te disse o quanto te adoro? Mas, por favor não comentes com "eu"! Sabes que ninguem me disse isso de uma historia minha :D agora continua a ler que vais ficar tao viciada como eu ! :D O enredo é muito envolvente logo, so quem le e que pode se juntar nesta aventura, neh? A historia toda em si, tem eu forma de explicar a vida das personagens de uma maneira demais :p! Quando a li fiquei completamente apaixonada! Espero que gostes tanto como eu e que comentes sempre :D

Beijo amor

ps: ta quase para eu chegar! U.U

_Meninos e Meninas tenho a honra de apresentar a minha mais nova historia: AMOR SEM LIMITES_

_Historia de amor! Drarry! vão ao meu profile, leiam e comentem!_

**Gostaram ou não?  
><strong>

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão azulinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	8. Capitulo VII

Oieee!

Bom e estou eu de volta com mais uma capitulo!

Depois de três dias! Espero comentarios!

Respostas aos comentàrios là em baixo :D (como sempre :D)

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO VII<em>**

Ginny ajeitou os brincos de diamantes com mãos um tanto trêmulas. Cravejados em ouro trabalhado, combinavam com o bracelete em torno de seu pulso esguio. Fora o presente de casamento que Harry lhe dera. Deixaria aquelas jóias adoráveis em Netherhaye quando tudo aquilo houvesse passado. Apenas decidira usar as jóias porque eram o complemento per feito para seu vestido.

Deu um passo atrás, olhando para seu reflexo no es pelho. Ainda não havia nenhum volume na região de seu ventre, embora, durante sua consulta, o médico houvesse lhe assegurado que não demoraria a acontecer.

Mas, por ora, o vestido de cetim champanhe adornava-lhe as curvas do corpo elegantemente. De comprimento logo acima dos joelhos fazia com que suas pernas pare cessem mais longas, e o modelo, suspenso apenas por finas alças, dava a impressão de que seus seios eram mais cheios do que na realidade. Ou talvez aquilo já se devesse a seu estado?

Deixara os cabelos soltos naquela noite, ondas ruivas cascateando-lhe até os ombros, e sua maquiagem estava impecável. Parecia uma profissional confiante, sexy e sofisticada, pensou sem vaidade. Era a aparência que se determinara a alcançar.

Harry a acompanharia à cerimônia de premiação.

Até mesmo ela teve de admitir que pareceria estranho que seu marido não o fizesse. Houvera alguma discussão, porém, quando ele lhe informara que reservara uma suíte para passarem a noite num hotel no mesmo edifício lu xuoso onde a cerimônia aconteceria. Mas Harry encerrara o assunto, dizendo-lhe num tom glacial:

— Achei que você não iria querer enfrentar o longo percurso de volta durante a madrugada. A suíte tem dois quartos e uma sala de estar e, portanto, conseguiremos nos acomodar sem problemas.

Daquela maneira, ela podia lidar com o fato de estar ali com ele no hotel sem a pressão da companhia de Lily e as atenções de Edith aos recém-casados. Sentia-se calma o bastante agora para ter certeza daquilo.

Ouvindo-o bater à porta de seu quarto, soube que era momento de saírem. Calçando o sofisticado par de sapatos altos, endireitou os ombros. Não estava ansiosa por aque la noite, porém a enfrentaria com estilo.

Ele estava pronto e à espera na sala de estar luxuo samente mobiliada mas impessoal e, enquanto a percor reu de alto a baixo com um olhar demorado, seu maxilar enrijeceu-se.

— Você está muito bonita.

— Obrigada. — Ginny aceitou o cumprimento com o máximo de calma que pôde, resistindo à tentação de re tribuí-lo. Em seu impecável _smoking, _Harry estava espetacular. Incrivelmente bonito, mas distante e inacessível.

De repente, ouviu-o dizendo numa voz tensa, contida, que mal reconheceu:

— Acredite ou não, qualquer que seja o resultado desta noite, estou orgulhoso de sua conquista.

Meneando a cabeça em resposta, ela piscou furiosa mente. Não queria os elogios dele. Naquela situação odio sa, oprimiam ainda mais o seu coração.

E não iria chorar! Não o deixaria saber quanto era capaz de magoá-la, quanto ela ansiava para que as coisas entre ambos continuassem como antes e, na impossibi lidade daquilo, como se empenhava para não acalentar esperanças inúteis.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram no elegante corredor, ele pegou-lhe a mão, ajudando-a a entrar.

— Procure não ficar nervosa. Estarei torcendo por você. Admito que não leio o gênero, mas _li _seu trabalho e duvido que alguém supere o seu talento.

Naquelas circunstâncias, qualquer resposta que ela pu desse ter dado morreu-lhe nos lábios, um nó formando-se em sua garganta. Harry apenas dissera aquilo e pegara sua mão porque logo estariam em público, e a encenação tinha que continuar. Na certa, resolvera dar-lhe uma trégua, parando de cobri-la de acusações, tentando aju dá-la a sentir-se melhor, acalmá-la. Mas apenas estava lhe dificultando as coisas com sua atitude, lembrando-a que, no fundo, era um homem bom e atencioso.

Ela perdera tudo aquilo, e a perda mais uma vez oprimia-lhe o coração, tornando-lhe quase impossível manter o controle sobre as próprias emoções.

Naquela noite, porém, qualquer que fosse o resultado da premiação, estaria diante de todos. Não poderia voltar correndo para seu quarto, a despeito de quanto ansiasse por fazê-lo. Não podia desapontá-lo. O esforço de enfren tar aquela noite seria provavelmente a última coisa que seria capaz de fazer por Harry.

— Você parece uma estrela! — Luna, a agente dela, exclamou, empolgada.

Paula, sua editora de jeito mais comedido, disse-lhe:

— Não se preocupe com a competição. Nenhum dos outros indicados chega a seus pés, eu lhe asseguro.

— E exatamente o que estive lhe dizendo! — Harry pas sou o braço em torno da cintura de Ginny e estreitou-a junto a si.

Ela quis gritar. Ele fazia idéia do que estava lhe cau sando? Não, era evidente que não. Achava que a deixava mais tranquila com seus cumprimentos, e a maneira como a abraçava era apenas parte da encenação.

Tentando desanuviar os pensamentos, Ginny fez as apresentações e notou como as duas mulheres... e todas as demais no salão... pareciam querer devorá-lo com os olhos. Perguntou-se mais uma vez como Harry pudera acre ditar que ficaria em segundo plano em comparação com qualquer outro homem.

Um jantar ostentoso foi servido naquele salão requintado antes da cerimônia, e os quatro estavam sentados à mesma mesa. A comida, segundo todos comentavam, era divina, o champanhe do mais refinado. E Harry estava lhe dando todo seu apoio, encenando o papel de marido devotado, fazendo-a ansiar pelo impossível, tirando-lhe todo o apetite.

— Acho que, sob tais circunstâncias, um pouco de champanhe seria permitido — sussurrou-lhe ele, enquan to Paula e Luna estavam absortas numa conversa sobre tendências editoriais. Serviu-lhe um pouco da bebida e colocou-lhe a taça de cristal na mão.

Ela não queria a bebida. Estivera bebendo água mi neral até então e, de qualquer modo, não se sentia no clima festivo evocado pelo champanhe. Era provável que Harry apenas estivesse tentando encorajá-la, porque todas as atenções começavam a se voltar para o palco à frente do salão, onde o anfitrião da noite tomava o seu lugar para apresentar os prêmios.

Ginny não prestou atenção a nem uma palavra sequer. Em qualquer outra época de sua carreira de escritora teria ficado exultante com o fato de um livro seu ter sido indicado para o prestigiado prêmio Gargula de Ouro, concedido ao melhor livro de horror publicado no ano anterior.

Naquele momento, o fato parecia não ter a menor im portância. Apenas concordara em comparecer àquela noi te porque se ausentar teria sido um ato de esnobismo. No futuro, precisaria de sua carreira. Queria dar ao seu bebê tudo que houvesse de melhor.

Aplausos efusivos forçaram-na a despertar de seus de vaneios, fazendo-a dar-se conta de que a noite estava terminando, ao menos no que dizia respeito à premiação. Em seguida, Harry pousou as mãos em sua cintura e ajudou-a a levantar-se. Encontrando-lhe o olhar confuso com um sorriso, murmurou-lhe:

— Parabéns! Suba até lá e receba seu prêmio, querida. Espero que tenha preparado seu discurso!

Somente naquele instante, Ginny compreendeu que o seu _Ao Nascer da Lua _conquistara o cobiçado prêmio. Adiantando-se até o palco, perguntou-se por que não con seguia sentir-se alegre nem orgulhosa de seu sucesso pro fissional. Disse a si mesma, então, que sabia muito bem a razão e esperou que a desolação não transparecesse em seu rosto. Realização profissional não era nada em comparação ao amor de Harry que perdera.

De algum modo, conseguiu sorrir e dizer algumas pala vras. Quando deixou o palco, foi assediada por tantas pes soas querendo cumprimentá-la que começou a achar que não conseguiria voltar à mesa antes do café da manhã!

Finalmente, quando conseguiu voltar, Harry estava à es pera, observando-a com orgulho. Teve de admitir que parecia autêntico, mas a encenação dele estivera irretocável durante toda a noite.

Luna e Paula cumprimentaram-na com abraços ca lorosos, a editora dizendo-lhe em seguida:

— Nós duas vamos circular um pouco... Desfrutem esse momento único a sós. Afinal, ainda estão na sua lua-de-mel!

A editora e a agente se afastaram, as taças de cham panhe na mão, e Harry perguntou num tom neutro:

— Acha que também devemos circular pelo salão? Tenho certeza de que ainda há pessoas que querem cumprimentá-la.

Ginny apenas sacudiu a cabeça em resposta. Queria sair dali. Queria que toda a encenação terminasse. Lágrimas marejaram-lhe os olhos de repente. Zangada consigo mesma, baixou o olhar para o troféu reluzente em suas mãos para não deixar Harry perceber como ficara emotiva. Houvera momentos, recentemente, em que acreditara ter aprendido a aceitar o fato de que perdera seu grande amor. Aquele não era um deles. O estresse das horas anteriores chegara a seu auge, e ela não sabia o que aconteceria se ficassem mais tempo ali, o marido orgu lhoso e devotado e a esposa supostamente feliz exibindo-se para o público. Era provável que acabasse desmo ronando na frente de todos e bancando a tola. Já supor tara aquela cruel fantasia o máximo que pudera.

— Prefiro ir para a cama — confessou, com um ar cansado, evitando fitá-lo —, cobrir a cabeça com os lençóis e acordar sentindo-me mais ou menos normal outra vez.

— Está certo. — Harry segurou-lhe o braço e conduziu-a do salão. Também parecia esgotado.

Subiram de elevador em absoluto silêncio, a tensão quase palpável quando entraram na suíte. A distância pelo chão acarpetado até o quarto pareceu subitamente imensa a Ginny, e ela duvidou que, as pernas trêmulas poderiam levá-la até lá. Era por não ter comido nada, supôs, correndo a mão pelos cabelos.

O troféu caiu no chão, afundando no carpete macio, e Harry virou-se, franzindo o cenho.

— Você está bem?

A última coisa que ela queria era vê-lo fingindo que se preocupava. Houvera encenação o bastante naquela noite para durar-lhe uma vida inteira.

Observou-o com olhos semicerrados, as pálpebras pa recendo pesadas de repente, e tentou lhe dizer que estava bem. Mas não conseguiu emitir as palavras. Engoliu em seco e, então, umedeceu bs lábios para ver se aquilo aju daria. Viu-o observando seus lábios, os olhos verdes adquirindo um brilho especial. Harry a desejava. Estava escrito em seus olhos, na tensão de seu rosto.

— Vá se deitar — disse-lhe, um tanto brusco. — Parece exausta. — Agachando-se, apanhou o troféu do chão, colocando-o na mesa de centro.

Conseguira recobrar o controle sobre si mesmo, e o instante de perigo passara. Mas Ginny ainda podia sentir o anseio em seu íntimo. Também o queria, com todas as suas forças, a despeito das circunstâncias. A poderosa onda de emoções dominou-a enquanto observava os mui tos metros de carpete, a distante porta do quarto que parecia oscilar diante de seus olhos.

Cambaleou de leve, e mãos fortes seguraram seus om bros, amparando-a.

— Está se sentindo mal? — Ele ergueu-lhe o queixo, tentando ler a verdade em seus olhos.

— Não — sussurrou Ginny, odiando as lágrimas que afloraram em seus olhos.

— Não! Não suporto vê-la chorar — admitiu Harry. — Nesta noite você estava tão bonita, tão confiante. Quero que continue assim. Acredite ou não, não quero que se sinta infeliz. — Envolveu-a com seus braços, segurando-a um tanto afastada de si mesmo, como se precisasse evitar que seus corpos se tocassem. — Achei que sim, mas agora sei que não posso odiá-la.

Uma raiva primitiva fez Ginny cerrar os punhos ao longo do corpo. Sentia-se humilhada. As emoções dele a seu respeito não eram fortes o bastante nem para que a odiasse devidamente? O amor que afirmara sentir antes fora igualmente fraco também? Fora por tal razão que conseguira tirá-la de seu coração com tanta facilidade? Ter-se recusado a acreditar na verdade sobre a concepção do bebê fora-lhe a saída mais conveniente?

Sentindo-se fraca e abalada, tentou afastá-lo de si ain da com os punhos cerrados, mas Harry ignorou-lhe as pan cadinhas ineficazes em seu peito e ergueu-a nos braços.

— Está física e emocionalmente esgotada — disse-lhe, num tom quase monótono, carregando-a pela sala. — Vou colocá-la em sua cama e ligar para o serviço de quarto para pedir leite quente e umas torradas. Isso de verá ajudá-la a dormir.

Ginny não precisava da atenção dele, do que apenas considerava como seu precioso dever. O que queria... o que precisava...

Subitamente furiosa, começou a se debater, tentando se desvencilhar.

— Coloque-me de volta no chão! Pare de agir como um pomposo e detestável cavalheiro!

Ela esperneou mais furiosamente, o rosto vermelho de raiva e frustração, a respiração ofegante, alheia, até que fosse tarde demais, ao brilho perigoso e intenso que sur giu nos olhos de Harry.

— Posso muito bem esquecer que sou um cavalheiro, acredite!

Abrindo a porta do quarto abruptamente, atirou-a na cama, uma mão segurando-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça, os olhos verdes tempestuosos, brilhando, percorrendo-lhe o corpo, desde as pernas bem-feitas e moldadas pelas meias de seda até o arfar do peito, o contorno dos mamilos comprimindo-se contra o cetim do vestido.

Continuou observando-a, mais demoradamente agora, seu olhar afagando-a. Ginny estremeceu quando sentiu o fogo do desejo percorrê-la numa combustão instantânea. Ficou com a respiração em suspenso, enquanto lhe acom panhava a direção do olhar ardente, seu corpo estreme cendo em expectativa.

Podia sentir a tensão que também o dominava, quanto lhe custava para manter o autocontrole. Lentamente, Harry soltou-lhe os pulsos, e o corpo dela venceu os resquícios de resistência em sua mente, o desejo que a tomava evidenciando-se em seu olhar quando o fitou.

— Sim — sussurrou ele. — Agora. — Começou a despir o _smoking _e, quando tirou a camisa, revelou os músculos que se retesavam com o desejo, um desejo que a percorria com a mesma intensidade. Um desejo que Ginny compreendia, achava impossível negar e demonstrou quando ergueu os braços em silencioso convite.

Com um gemido abafado, Harry abraçou-a, percorrendo-lhe o pescoço com beijos úmidos, sôfregos.

Ela o amava; sempre amaria. Seu corpo o queria com um anseio que fugia ao seu controle. Abraçou-o com mais força, pressionando os seios contra o peito despido e viril, sentindo-lhe o coração acelerado enquanto ele lhe baixava as finas alças do vestido.

Cobriu-lhe, então, os lábios com um beijo faminto, explorando-lhe a maciez da boca, suas línguas se entrela çando em puro erotismo. A mão forte insinuava-se sob a barra erguida do vestido, afagando-lhe a coxa, puxando-lhe com impaciência a cintura da meia-calça de seda, removendo-a, um gemido escapando-lhe dos lábios quan do seu toque revelou que ela não estava usando mais nada por baixo do vestido.

Ginny não se vestira para seduzir. As marcas de um sutiã e calcinha aparecendo sob o cetim do vestido teriam estragado o efeito. Ainda assim, havia sedução ali, pen sou, com a mente rodopiando. Mas quem estava sedu zindo quem?

Não importava. Nada importava além daquele momen to, da intimidade que partilhavam. Ele tocou-lhe as cos tas, encontrando o zíper do vestido e abriu-o, despindo-a completamente.

Ginny deliciou-se com a lenta exploração das mãos dele, enquanto lhe percorriam o corpo inteiro com carícias ou sadas e abrasadoras, uma corrente de excitação percorrendo-a até que não pôde mais suportar a doce tortura e puxou-o para si, arqueando o corpo convidativamente.

Harry beijou-a com todo o vagar, os lábios, as pálpebras, o colo acetinado, os seios, saboreando cada instante, como fizera tantas vezes antes, sem apressar as coisas apesar do desejo premente que o consumia.

Fazer amor apressadamente para aplacar uma neces sidade urgente nunca fora seu estilo. Ele percorria o ca minho mais demorado e delicioso até as nuvens, certificando-se de que o enlevo seria igualmente completo para ela, como fizera nos dias em que ainda a amara.

— Doçura — sussurrou rouco, erguendo a cabeça de um seio que estivera percorrendo com lábios úmidos, os olhos verdes repletos de desejo. — Isto é tão inacre ditável. O que faz comigo...

Até as palavras eram as mesmas, palavras que fala vam da intensidade de seu amor. Com a exceção de que, daquela vez, não era mais amor.

Ginny sentiu o sangue suas veias gelar com a percepção do que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

Ainda o amava, não conseguira tirá-lo de seu coração não importando quanto tentasse. Física e emocionalmen te sempre pertenceria àquele homem. Mas ele a odiava... não o bastante para desejar-lhe mal, segundo dissera... mas para sempre.

O que acontecia ali era apenas sexo. Talvez naquele momento Harry acreditasse que podiam usar um ao outro e sobreviver ao encontro impulsivo sem arrependimentos.

Mas Ginny sabia que não era o caso. Naquela noite, por uma porção de razões, pressionara-o além dos limites. Muitos homens esqueciam-se de certos escrúpulos quando a libido falava mais alto. Mas não Harry. Odiaria a si mesmo na manhã seguinte. E ela se odiaria por ter deixado aquilo acontecer, tendo-o encorajado ativamente.

Odiariam um ao outro e arruinariam as lembranças de quando tinham se amado.

Enquanto ele a tocava com inebriante intimidade, com provando que estava pronta para recebê-lo, Ginny soube que teria que parar aquilo, para o bem de ambos.

Afastar-se de Harry, de seu toque irresistível era a coisa mais difícil que tinha a fazer, mas não restava escolha. Recuando de encontro aos travesseiros, apanhou o vestido largado na beirada da cama, colocando-o sobre o corpopara ocultar sua nudez, e mentiu sem hesitar:

— Se quer sexo, vá em frente. Não vou impedi-lo. Mas estou avisando, haverá uma diferença. Sabe, eu não o amo mais. Como posso amar um homem que acha que sou uma mentirosa? Isto será tão corriqueiro quanto sa ciar a fome.

Usar de crueldade movida por boas intenções não era nada fácil, pensou, com um aperto no peito, enquanto observava o rosto dele demonstrando primeiro incredu lidade, seguida de fúria e, enfim, de frio desprezo.

Harry, então, não demorou a deixar a cama. Ginny observou-o saindo do quarto, ansiando por chamá-lo de vol ta, por retirar aquelas palavras odiosas, e teve de cobrir os lábios com ambas as mãos para impedir que um grito angustiado lhe escapasse.

* * *

><p><em>Algum errinho peço desde jà desculpa o.O<em>

_A Ginny no final arrependeu-se mas depois irà dar conta que o que fez foi o melhor! =D  
><em>

_Que acham? Qual a vossa opinião?  
><em>

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**Yukiyuri: **Meu Bem! jà tas add, agora tou a espera que me mandes a tua historia =D Bom, eu nao sei porque é que isso acontece, mas secalhar deixas o rato, em cima da parte que envia, e depois sem quer carregas là, deve ser isso! acho que se ficaste com raiva no ultimo cap, neste vais ficar possessa! agora ele jà teve um bocadinho, do que a Ginny lhe vai fazer no resto da historia =D descansa que vais ter uma reconsiliaçao muitoo boa =D Heii, eu não quero que tenhas um treco, sim? ahh, ja me ia esquencendo, no final ele vai mesmoooo a correr atras dela =D amo o final!

beijooo, meu bem!

ps: olha tenho uma fic nova, Amor sem Limites, do Harry e Draco, é slash! mas pode ser que gostes, e tem muita preversão! beijooo

**MilagrosLuz: **Oiee, voltasteee! =D espero que as provas tenham corrido bem =D Verdade que esta demais? Ahh! obrigada! ainda bem que deixa sempre a duvida no ar, isso quer dizer que podera haver muito mais para ver ! Ah, obrigada por comentares, minha flor =D

Beijoo

_Meninos e Meninas tenho a honra de apresentar a minha mais nova historia: AMOR SEM LIMITES_

_Historia de amor! Drarry! vão ao meu profile, leiam e comentem!_

**Gostaram ou não?  
><strong>

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão azulinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	9. Capitulo VIII

Oieee!

Bom e estou eu de volta com mais uma capitulo!

Depois de quatro dias! Espero comentarios!

Respostas aos comentàrios là em baixo :D (como sempre :D)

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO VIII<em>**

Levantar-se da cama na manhã seguinte requereu um esforço monumental. Depois do que acontecera na noite anterior, Ginny não sabia como iria encarar Harry. Não poderiam continuar daquela maneira. De algum modo, tinha de fazê-lo entender que não podia desempenhar seu papel na dolorosa encenação que ele decidira manter tão arbitrariamente e, naquela manhã, antes de partirem para Netherhaye, teria a opor tunidade perfeita.

Ela vestiu a calça de linho e a blusa leve com que viajara até ali, colocou o troféu e o vestido que usara na premiação em sua maleta e obrigou-se a se adiantar até a sala de estar.

Harry estava inclinado sobre a mesa diante da janela, jun tando uma papelada. Ela lançou um olhar para a pasta de couro apoiada junto à perna da mesa. Ele devia ter ido buscá-la no carro. Bem cedo naquela manhã, ou tarde da noite anterior? Também não teria conseguido dormir?

Ela o amava tanto que seu coração parecia prestes a explodir com tamanho sentimento. E não havia alívio para a dor que a dominava. Seu amor por Harry tinha que ser seu triste segredo.

— O café da manhã está pronto, se você quiser — disse ele, num tom frio, colocando a papelada na pasta de couro e fechando-a. — Sirva-se.

Esforçando-se para manter uma atmosfera com um mínimo de normalidade, ela adiantou-se até a mesa. O serviço de quarto enviara comida o bastante para ali mentar um pequeno exército. Pelo aspecto intocado de tudo, Harry obviamente não estava com fome.

Nem ela.

Ele, enfim, virou-se para fitá-la. Parecia distante, to talmente inacessível, o semblante fechado.

— Vou descer e acertar a conta do hotel. Depois, pe garei um táxi na rua — informou-a num tom neutro. — A suíte é sua até o meio-dia. Coma algo antes de dirigir de volta a Netherhaye. Vou lhe deixar o meu carro.

— Aonde você vai?

— Ao escritório central. Vou trabalhar alguns dias e ficar no meu _flat._

Ele deixou as chaves do carro na mesa de centro e consultou o relógio. Estava de saída. Mal podia esperar para se ver livre dela, ponderou Ginny. Estaria se lem brando de suas palavras na noite anterior? Recriminando a si mesmo por ter deixado as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? A distância entre ela e o homem que sabia que sempre amaria nunca parecera tão grande.

Não podia deixá-lo sair daquele jeito. Tinham que con versar, falar sobre a situação adequadamente. O problema do casamento arruinado e do futuro incerto tinha que ser resolvido. Não podiam continuar naquele doloroso limbo.

— Acha que isso é sensato? O que Lily vai pensar quando eu retornar de minha noite de triunfo sozinha e lhe disser que você interrompeu nossa suposta lua-de-mel para voltar ao trabalho? Ela espera nos ver juntos, parecendo imensamente felizes. Você sabe que sim. A idéia de iludi-la a esse respeito foi sua.

O comentário despertou a atenção dele. Pela maneira como franziu o cenho, refletiu sobre as implicações de sua atitude.

— Você não encarou a sua própria ausência como um problema.

— Isso foi completamente diferente. Sendo uma mu lher, Lily sabia como era importante comprar o vestido certo para uma ocasião dessas. Quando voltei, mal pôde esperar para ver tudo o que eu havia comprado em Londres. Mas eu lhe asseguro que sua mãe não vai encarar a _sua _ausência do mesmo modo.

— Então, o que sugere?

— Não estou sugerindo nada. Apenas estou demons trando quanto esta situação entre nós é impossível. Você tomou uma decisão absurda e me forçou a acatá-la. Não há meio de podermos fazer o papel de um casal feliz para o bem de Lily e conseguirmos manter nossa sanidade.

Ele pareceu estar avaliando suas palavras. Longos mo mentos se passaram antes de responder:

— Ontem, você pareceu feliz o bastante com minha encenação de marido orgulhoso e apaixonado na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Ginny fechou os olhos, seu coração apertado. Sabia que Harry estivera apenas fingindo. Então, por que aquela ad missão de que, na verdade, não era um marido orgulhoso, nem apaixonado, magoava tanto?

Porque era uma tola! Uma tola por, no fundo, ainda ter acalentado a esperança de que ele pudesse sentir algo a seu respeito, apenas uma pequena fração de seu antigo amor.

— E ficou exultante, eu imagino — prosseguiu ele, com frieza —, em ter descoberto que ainda pode me deixar louco de desejo por você.

Ginny sentiu-se corar.

— Não fique constrangida por causa disso. Eu mereci a lição. Eu deveria ter sabido. Alguns dias atrás você "deixou escapar" que ainda me amava — acrescentou, torcendo os lábios com ar desdenhoso. — Naquele dia, perguntei-me o que você estaria tramando. Parei de acreditar no seu amor quando soube que você estava grávida. E ontem à noite despejou-me a verdade como um balde de água fria. Você não me ama, nem nunca me amou. — Lançou outro olhar impaciente ao relógio de pulso. — Tenho que ir. E antes que comece a me acusar de covardia, eu realmente tenho uma reunião importante daqui a meia hora. Ao vê-la franzindo o cenho de leve, prosseguiu:

— Verifique com minha secretária se não acredita. Liguei para o escritório ontem à tarde e fiquei sabendo que um negociante de jóias de Amsterdã está na cidade. Pedi a ela que marcasse uma reunião entre nós. Uma possível negociação dessas seria importante o bastante para convencer até minha mãe de que eu precisava interromper minha maravilhosa lua-de-mel. Alugarei um carro quando estiver pronto a voltar a Netherhaye.

Ele já estava junto à porta, apanhando a mala que deixara à espera ali, mas ainda se deteve por um instante. Ginny o fitava com atenção.

— Como, para minha surpresa, você parece estar preo cupada quanto a viver uma mentira, vou lhe dar algo em que pensar. Eu me recuso a mentir a Lily sobre quem é o verdadeiro pai do neto que está por vir. Dean era o mundo dela e, portanto, vai ficar radiante em saber que poderá segurar o filho dele nos braços um dia. Sendo assim, quem vai lhe contar a novidade? E como encai xamos isso na fachada de nosso feliz casamento? Porque é o que teremos que aparentar... não pelo seu bem, e muito menos pelo meu, mas pelo dela e o da criança.

— Uma missão difícil — disse-lhe, com um olhar de desprezo. — Acho que vou deixar que você encontre a solução. Com sua mente tão criativa será capaz de in ventar algo que a convença!

Ginny já suportara o bastante. Sua gravidez o magoara e sabia ser compreensiva a respeito. Mas, céus, ele se recusava a acreditar em seu lado da história; fechara a mente para tudo exceto o ódio e o rancor!

— Eu contarei a verdade a Lily — disse, seu olhar faiscante. — Será um alívio falar com alguém que me concederá a gentileza de realmente ouvir e acreditar em mim, porque você se recusa a isso. Se tivesse me amado de fato é o que faria!

Dando-lhe as costas, adiantou-se, então, até seu quarto, trancando a porta. Atirou-se na cama, afundando o rosto nos travesseiros, numa onda de raiva, frustração e dor. Ouviu-o batendo à porta, mas mandou-o embora e, na certa, foi o que Harry acabou fazendo, pois quando, enfim, ela con seguiu se recompor, um silêncio opressivo pairava na suíte.

Antes que sucumbisse a novo acesso de autopiedade, decidiu que era o momento de deixar o hotel. A idéia de ter de fingir que tudo estava um mar de rosas quando finalmente voltasse a Netherhaye não era nada anima dora. Pensou em Harry, participando da tal reunião, fe chando mais um negócio vantajoso, tirando-a de sua men te com a maior facilidade, pois para que ocuparia seus pensamentos com uma esposa que o decepcionava quando não precisava fazê-lo?

Aquilo ajudou-a. Se ele era capaz de esquecê-la e pros seguir com sua vida, trataria de fazer o mesmo.

Apanhando sua maleta, deixou o quarto, passando pela sala de estar para apanhar as chaves do carro e, para sua perplexidade, deparou com Harry sentado numa poltrona.

— Pronta para ir?

Ginny respirou fundo, esforçando-se para não perder a calma mais uma vez. No momento em que achava que se recobrara, ele aparecia e a fazia desmoronar novamente.

— Vai chegar atrasado para a sua preciosa reunião.

— Eu a transferi para hoje à noite... um jantar de negócios. — Harry levantou-se e apanhou-lhe a maleta. — Eu a levarei para casa de carro e, depois, voltarei a Lon dres para a reunião. Vamos?

— Não é necessário. Eu...

— No estado em que se encontra, acha que eu teria um momento de paz se você estivesse ao volante de uma arma em potencial?

Ela seguiu-o com um suspiro resignado, ciente de que ele não transferira a reunião por preocupação com seu bem-estar. Na certa, não teria um momento de paz, achando que ela poderia amassar seu belo carro!

— Quando estivermos livres do trânsito, poderá me falar mais a respeito dessa história que elaborou para convencer minha mãe de que eu e você viveremos felizes, apesar do pequeno deslize de você estar grávida do meu irmão — disse ele, enquanto lhe abria a porta do passageiro do carro prateado.

O silêncio que se prolongou entre ambos foi insupor tável. Ginny mal podia esperar até que deixassem a ci dade para trás e seguissem pela estrada. Talvez, então, aquela tensão terrível se abrandasse um pouco, permi tindo que as batidas de seu coração voltassem ao normal.

Mas quando deixaram o trânsito para trás e puderam, enfim, conversar, a situação pareceu ainda pior.

— Meus parabéns — disse Harry, despertando-a dos pen samentos. — Quando surgiu com essa história... de que nada aconteceu entre você e Dean além de um procedi mento clínico... eu achei que tivesse sido para me apa ziguar. Mas não foi, certo? Foi uma maneira de conseguir com que minha mãe ficasse do seu lado. Nosso casamento termina em divórcio, como deseja, você sai parecendo uma santa e eu, como o grande vilão. Muito bem! Quem mais além de você poderia ter inventado uma história dessas? É incrível demais para que alguém não acredite.

— Exceto você, é claro.

— É claro.

— Bem, quer você acredite ou não, é a verdade — retrucou ela, num tom amargo.

Harry soltou um riso sardônico.

— Céus, por que tolo você me toma? Acha que sou ingênuo a ponto de acreditar numa história tão inverossímil? Para começar, se fosse verdade, você teria me contado a respeito.

— Eu tentei, lembra? Você se recusou a me dar ouvidos. Então, quando não lhe restou outra escolha senão escutar, achou que eu estivesse contando mentiras. Preferiu acre ditar que Dean e eu tínhamos tido um romance e que me casei com você sabendo que estava esperando um filho dele.

— Eu quis dizer _antes _de termos nos casado. Por que não me contou que poderia estar grávida?

Ginny recostou a cabeça no assento de couro macio. Sentia-se esgotada demais para falar. E de que adiantaria lhe contar alguma coisa? Harry apenas a acusaria de estar mentindo, não importando o que dissesse. Havia muitos pensamentos conflitantes em sua mente em relação a Dean para conseguir aceitar a verdade.

— E então? — persistiu ele. — Eu realmente preciso saber se está pretendendo usar essa justificativa bizarra com Lily. Temos que fazer com que nossas histórias sejam iguais.

Ela sentiu o coração tomado pela dor e o inconformis mo. Como algo que fora tão bonito podia ter-se transfor mado numa situação tão insustentável? Quando o amor acabava, de fato só sobrava um terrível vazio.

Do lado de fora do carro, a paisagem campestre reluzia sob o sol agradável de verão; do lado de dentro o ar-condicionado a fazia estremecer... ou talvez fosse a frieza que pairava entre ambos.

— Pelo que entendi, se alguém perguntar, você pretende dizer que eu estava totalmente a par da situação o tempo todo, não é? A verdade de que eu não sabia de nada até que as circunstâncias forçaram-na a me contar, indicariam uma certa falta de decência de sua parte.

— Acuse-me do que quiser, mas não de falta de decência!

Ginny tomara a decisão de não lhe contar o que ela e Dean haviam feito até que Harry tivesse superado a dor com a perda do irmão. Podia ter sido a decisão errada, mas fora com a melhor das intenções.

Lançou-lhe um olhar, mas o desprezo que viu no perfil tenso dele foi insuportável.

— No dia do funeral de Dean, comecei a ter o que julguei ser um período menstrual e realmente acreditei que a fertilização artificial não tinha dado certo. Isso só acabou aumentando a tristeza. Ao longo dos anos de nossa amizade, nós dois tínhamos conversado sobre muitas coisas, incluindo casamento e filhos. Eu comecei a desejar muito um filho — confessou. — Mas eu havia tido um casamento fracassado e não queria fazer uma segunda tentativa. Dean, por sua vez, comentou que jamais se casaria por causa da natureza de seu trabalho, mas lamentava o fato de não vir a ser pai porque acreditava que ter um filho era o único meio de uma pessoa alcançar algum tipo de imortalidade.

Uma vez que começara a falar a respeito, não conseguia conter as palavras. Mesmo que não o fizesse acreditar, não importava, porque falar sobre aquelas lembranças era uma maneira de, ao menos, desabafar, de dissipar parte daquela opressão em seu peito.

— Nós decidimos, cada um por suas próprias razões, tentar conceber um bebê. Dean tinha um amigo em Lon dres, dono de uma clínica de reprodução humana, que lhe devia um favor. Mas, como mencionei, achei que o tratamento a que me submeti para engravidar não tivesse dado certo. Olhando para o túmulo naquele dia, eu sabia que Dean perdera sua chance de imortalidade e fiquei ainda mais desolada. Eu não estava preparada para contar algo assim a você na ocasião. Achei melhor esperar.

Recostou a cabeça de lado no assento, olhando pela janela. Um silêncio tenso pairou no interior do carro. Harry estaria refletindo sobre o que lhe dissera, à procura de algum dado com que pudesse provar que era tudo mentira? Ou considerava a história tão improvável que nem merecia ser comentada?

Na certa, não adiantaria perguntar, e estava emocio nalmente esgotada para ouvir mais acusações rancorosas. Em menos de vinte minutos estariam de volta a Netherhaye e, como o silêncio prosseguisse, obrigou-se a se con centrar na paisagem.

As estradas secundárias eram mais estreitas agora, ladeadas por rosas silvestres, arbustos e árvores frondo sas. E a cada vez que ela olhava pelo espelho, via um Escort azul que tinha certeza de ter notado atrás de ambos desde que haviam percorrido as ruas da cidade.

Era improvável que fosse o mesmo. Aquele modelo era bastante comum. Mas observá-lo, às vezes ficando para trás quando o Jaguar vencia uma curva, chegando mais perto em outra, ou então mantendo-se a uma distância segura, dava-lhe algo, além de seu sofrimento, para ocupar a mente.

Quando o Jaguar entrou na estrada particular de Netherhaye, o carro azul seguiu direto na direção do vilarejo, e o temor de Ginny de ter que continuar com a encenação assim que visse Lily dominou-a. Mas Harry desligou o motor do carro muito antes de a grande casa surgir no raio de visão deles.

Virou-se para fitá-la em meio ao silêncio opressivo e cobriu-lhe as mãos com as suas. Ela encontrou-lhe o olhar com surpresa, incapaz de se mover. O que quer que ti vesse esperado não fora ternura. Aquilo mudava tudo. Instintivamente, entrelaçou os dedos de ambos e, enquan to o observava, julgou ver um anseio naqueles olhos verdes, alguma emoção profunda.

Tremeu, lágrimas marejando-lhe os olhos azuis, e Harry segurou-lhe as mãos com mais força, apenas por um mo mento. Então, afastou-se, segurando o volante com fir meza, o nó dos dedos esbranquiçados com o esforço.

— Você poderia me dar mais tempo? — Ele estudou-a com ar perscrutador. — Eu gostaria de pensar que signi fiquei... que significo... algo para você. É difícil saber no que acreditar, levando em conta as circunstâncias, mas estou tentando. Essa situação toda me deixou confuso, ator doado, e, acredite, não estou nem um pouco contente com isso. Você me concederia mais tempo para refletir?

Ginny meneou a cabeça em assentimento, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando conter o desapontamento. Fora tolice ter esperado que ele estivesse pronto para dizer que acreditava no que lhe dissera, que queria seguir em frente, reconstruir o relacionamento sobre uma nova base de confiança e compreensão.

Teria pedido mais tempo apenas para impedi-la de partir? De tornar o rompimento do casamento de ambos de conhecimento público, destruindo as ilusões felizes de Lily e tornando-lhe difícil opinar quanto ao futuro do filho do irmão?

Ou realmente mudara de idéia? Estivera sendo sincero quando dera a entender que tentava encontrar aceitação em seu íntimo para tudo o que acontecera, que queria ser capaz de acreditar que ela o amava?

Ginny não sabia dizer. Mas não podia deixar passar aquela chance porque era a única que tinha.

— Está certo — declarou, enfim. — Leve todo o tempo que precisar. Quero que acredite em mim porque, eu lhe asseguro, essa _é _a verdade — acrescentou, veemente. Fez uma prece silenciosa para estar agindo certo ao se permitir acalentar esperanças, para não estar atraindo mais dor para o futuro, dando a ele uma estaca afiada para fincar em seu coração já dilacerado.

* * *

><p><em>Algum errinho peço desde jà desculpa o.O<em>

_Serà que o Harry irà acreditar?  
><em>

_Que acham? Qual a vossa opinião?  
><em>

o.O

agora respondendo aos coments:

**MilagrosLuz:** Oieee! Sera que agora o Harry, ira acreditar na Ginny, que achas? (Sempre quiz perguntar isto! :p) Bom espero que não os odeies muito, porque as vezes ele parecem saber adivinhar os pensamentos :/ Espero que te tenhas safados e todas as provas e que continues sempre a ler.. Adoro receber comentarios :b quem nao gosta? Bom ainda bem que estas a gostar e que estas ansiosa :p e bom saber assim faz-me postar mais cedo :)

beijooo

**Yukiyuri: **Oieee!Bom comecando, tenho de te dizer que adorei a tua historia :D eu no tenho conta no site, por isso nao deixei comentario, desculpa meu bem! agora respondendo o teu comentario... :p fui ma nao fui? desculpa, mas não tenho culpa de o capitulo ter acabado daquele jeito! desculpa :o Bom ainda nao foi agora, mas nao demora muito :p (abafa isso ai) quantos pulos? ahahah Espero que tenhas gostado deste e que me des a tua opiniao, meu bem! :)

beijoo

ps: tenho uma fic nova passa por la e deixa comentario :p

**_Agora quero agradeçer à _**_BiaZinha e **, por favoritarem a historia!**_ **E à** raquelpinheirO, **por pôr a historia em Story Alert.**

**Gostaram ou não? **

**Lembrem-se um comentario faz uma autora (adaptadora) feliz!  
><strong>

Que tal agora carregarem nesse botão azulinho aqui em baixo?

beijoooo


	10. Capitulo IX

_**Oie aqui esta mais capitulo :D**_

_Boa Leitura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO IX<em>**

Com relutância, Ginny deixou o banco rús tico na extremidade do jardim, de onde tinha vista para a vastidão dos gramados de Netherhaye, e caminhou devagar na direção da casa.

Adorava aquelas caminhadas matinais e a solidão que encontrava. Durante os três dias de ausência de Harry, Lily mantivera-a mais do que entretida. Qui sera saber dos mínimos detalhes da cerimônia de premiação, recortara cada artigo de jornal que pudera en contrar a respeito e estava colocando-os orgulhosamen te num álbum. E quando tal assunto ficara tempora riamente esgotado, falara com entusiasmo sobre o cha lé, as mudanças que ela e Molly fariam depois que se mudassem para lá.

Ginny sentia-se mais do que contente em ouvir, mas realmente precisava de alguns momentos de quietude para refletir um pouco.

Harry telefonara a cada noite. Até antes da noite anterior, tinham sido telefonemas movidos pelo senso de dever, pelo bem da mãe, nada pessoal, suspeitava Ginny.

Mas aquilo mudara na noite anterior, quando ele dissera:

— Pensei muito sobre o que você me falou, e há mais coisas que quero lhe perguntar. Mas estou começando a achar que podemos resolver isto... se você quiser. Estarei em casa amanhã à noite, por volta da hora do jantar, eu espero. Talvez devêssemos voltar a Las Rocas. O que acha? Precisamos conversar mais e podemos fazer isso com mais facilidade se estivermos a sós.

Uma inevitável onda de esperança percorreu Ginny enquanto concordara numa voz trêmula:

— Será ótimo. — Contente, ponderara que ao menos Harry mostrava-se disposto a conversar, talvez a acreditar em suas palavras e começar a entender o anseio deses perador que a levara a aceitar a oferta de Dean. — Quer que eu faça as reservas?

— Não, deixe isso comigo. Verei se consigo arranjar lugares para nós num vôo na sexta-feira.

— Eu realmente acho que Lily deve saber a res peito do bebê antes de partirmos — dissera ela, apenas porque o assunto a estivera preocupando. — Não pude fechar meu jeans nesta manhã e, portanto, quando voltar mos da Espanha, talvez minha gravidez esteja evidente.

O silêncio de Harry deixara-a apreensiva. Fora precipi tada demais para ter falado de sua gravidez com tanta naturalidade, um assunto ainda delicado entre ambos?

— Você tem razão — concordara Harry, enfim. — O que quer que aconteça, minha mãe tem que saber a verdade. Prefere dar-lhe a notícia sozinha, ou esperar até que eu possa estar aí?

— Sozinha, acho eu. — A maneira como Harry dissera "o que quer que aconteça" significara que continuava incerto quanto ao futuro de ambos, compreendera ela, desapontada. Queria evitar algum comentário ferino da parte dele para estragar qualquer prazer que Lily sentisse em saber que seu adorado Dean deixara um filho no mundo.

E agora Ginny estava voltando a casa para encontrá-la e terem aquela conversa. Sentiu inevitável receio diante de tal perspectiva, mas obrigou-se a levar adiante seu intento.

Encontrou a sogra na sala íntima, fazendo desenhos para o projeto paisagístico que encomendaria para o novo jardim do chalé.

— Querida! Você voltou depressa... encontrou tudo o que queria?

— Ainda não fui ao vilarejo. Estive fazendo uma ca minhada pelo jardim. — "E pensando sobre o que tenho de lhe dizer, em como fazê-lo e na sua reação", acres centou mentalmente.

— Oh... se eu soubesse! Quando ele telefonou, não con segui encontrá-la. Edith disse que não a tinha visto e, portanto, achamos que você já havia ido ao vilarejo.

— Quem telefonou? — Ginny sentou-se à mesa de canto onde a sogra estivera desenhando, tentando não deixar seu pânico transparecer.

Fora Harry? Teria mudado de idéia quanto a voltar para casa naquela noite? Quanto à volta à Espanha? Concluíra que não tinham mais nada a conversar, afinal?

— Foi um jornalista de uma revista feminina... não consigo me lembrar qual. Querem fazer uma entrevista com você — respondeu Lily, entusiasmada. — Sobre seus livros, o prêmio e saber se você vai morar aqui, ou dividir seu tempo entre a Inglaterra e a Espanha. O homem fez tantas perguntas; parecia realmente ávido por informações! Se soubesse que você estava no jardim, eu a teria chamado. De qualquer modo, o jornalista disse que ligaria mais tarde para combinar um encontro.

O sorriso de Ginny foi de alívio. Seu acesso de pânico fora sem fundamento, tendo servido apenas para mostrar-lhe quanto tinha esperança de que pudesse resolver aquela situação com Harry de uma vez por todas.

Afastou o jornalista e a entrevista facilmente de seus pensamentos. Deveria estar lisonjeada, ou interessada, mas não era o caso. Havia coisas muito mais importantes na vida.

— Lily — começou, com gentileza —, tenho algo a lhe dizer.

Escolhendo as palavras com cuidado, contou tudo desde o início, observando os olhos da mulher se arregalando com cada palavra que dizia e, enfim, ficando marejados pelas lágrimas enquanto sussurrava:

— Um filho de Dean... nem sei lhe explicar o que isso significa para mim. Segurar um filho dele nos braços... uma parte viva de meu próprio filho. E posso entender porque você concordou com essa alternativa na época. Não acho que os homens sejam capazes de compreender plenamente o instinto de querer ser mãe... acho que você sentiu o seu relógio biológico avançando e entrou em pânico.

Ginny assentiu, sentia-se mais confiante.

— E era algo típico de Dean também! Ele sempre disse que a vida era curta demais para que uma pessoa per desse a oportunidade de ter as coisas que realmente que ria, que devia agarrá-la com unhas e dentes quando sur gisse. Embora eu o amasse muito, admito que as palavras "dever" e "responsabilidade" eram-lhe quase desconheci das. Se bem que o que ele não tinha nesse campo, Harry possui até de sobra. E... — A sogra mordeu o lábio inferior com ar preocupado. — Qual foi a reação dele?

— Não ficou exatamente eufórico — respondeu Ginny, evasiva. — Mas eu lhe asseguro que ele está tentando lidar com a situação. — Era o máximo que podia oferecer. Seria cruel pintar um cenário maravilhoso quando tudo ainda podia ir por água abaixo em seu casamento.

— Sim, Harry certamente travará uma batalha consigo mesmo para aceitar algo assim. Tem uma personalidade muito forte, e eu sei quanto a ama. Contou-me que en controu a sua outra metade quando a conheceu. — Lily levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios trêmulos. — Espero que o pobre rapaz não se sinta como se houvesse perdido para Dean outra vez. Seria insuportável para ele.

— Perdido outra vez? — perguntou Ginny, com gentileza, seu pulso se acelerando. Estaria a sogra prestes a confirmar o que ela já suspeitava... que por alguma razão desconhecida Harry achava que ficava em segundo lugar em comparação ao irmão mais novo? — Como poderia ser isso?

— A culpa é toda minha, eu sei — respondeu Lily, com ar consternado. — Eu me sinto tão culpada quando penso a respeito. Na época achamos que estáva mos fazendo a coisa certa. Park House é uma escola pre paratória excelente, e havia sido providenciado para que Harry fosse para lá quando fizesse oito anos.

— Dean ainda era apenas um bebê... um bebê que vivia adoentado, exigindo toda a minha atenção. Eu me recusei terminantemente a contratar uma babá; precisava cuidar dele eu mesma. Por uma ou duas coisas que Harry deixou escapar no começo da adolescência, eu tenho certeza de que deve ter-se sentido excluído... especialmente quando Sam não foi enviado para a escola mas teve aulas par ticulares em casa. Ainda era um garotinho frágil, além de bastante voluntarioso. Nós sabíamos que não iria se adequar à disciplina escolar.

— Tenho certeza de que você fez o que julgou melhor.

— Eu não refleti a respeito o suficiente! Pelo fato de Harry sempre ter sido mais forte e responsável do que o irmão, de todas as maneiras possíveis, foi Dean que acabou obtendo a maior parte do meu encorajamento e atenções. E porque sabíamos que os negócios da família estariam a salvo nas mãos de Harry, foi Dean que teve o privilégio de fazer o queria na vida.

Ginny sentiu-se consternada com os sentimentos que Harry deveria haver experimentado.

— Nunca foi perguntando a Harry o que queria fazer. Apenas partimos do princípio que ele cumpriria seu dever e aceitaria a responsabilidade. E depois que o pai de ambos morreu, Harry se manteve sempre a meu lado, com sua força, apoio, dedicação e afeto. Ao passo que Dean... bem, em geral não sabíamos onde ele estava durante semanas ou até meses.

Ginny a ouvia com atenção.

— Assim, quando voltava para casa para passar alguns dias entre seus trabalhos, o que eu fazia? Eu o cobria de atenções, é claro! A grande ironia, acho eu... não, eu _sei... _era que eu dava muito mais atenção a Dean para compensar o fato de secretamente amar mais a Harry.

Ginny tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas num gesto de con forto. O que Lily acabara de dizer explicava por que era tão difícil para Harry enfrentar o fato de ser de Dean o filho em seu ventre. Não chegara a lhe pedir que tentasse imaginar se sua reação teria sido a mesma se ela tivesse tido um romance com qualquer outro homem e engravidado antes de tê-lo conhecido?

Harry não teria ficado contente, mas como era um homem inteligente e, até recentemente, compreensivo e nem um pouco ciumento, teria entendido que erros podiam acon tecer. E porque haviam amado um ao outro, teria en contrado um meio de lidar com a situação.

Mas como _Dean _era o pai da criança, ele simplesmente não conseguia aceitar o fato. Mesmo que a concepção do bebê houvesse sido resultado de uma fertilização artificial numa clínica de reprodução humana.

— Obrigada por ter-me contado isto — disse a Lily. — Acho que devia contar a Harry também. Explique-lhe tudo, como acaba de fazer a mim. Assim, poderá superar de uma vez por todas essas idéias equivocadas que tem de que o irmão era melhor do que ele.

Levantou-se e ofereceu um sorriso confortador à sogra.

— Vou fazer um café. Acho que nós duas estamos precisando de alguma bebida. E não se preocupe. Você fez um ótimo trabalho criando seus dois garotos. Dean era inteligente, charmoso, um grande amigo de muitas pessoas, e era excelente na profissão que exercia; levava-a bastante a sério. E Harry... — Ergueu as mãos de leve num gesto expressivo. — Harry é simplesmente o melhor.

Ginny voltou de seu passeio tardio ao vilarejo um pouco depois das três da tarde, exatamente quando o telefone tocou. Colocou os pacotes das compras que fizera no chão do vestíbulo e tirou o fone do gancho.

Se fosse o jornalista que ligara antes estaria perdendo seu tempo. Ela e Harry estariam a caminho da Espanha no dia seguinte.

Não era o jornalista. Era Dennis. Ginny afastou o fone do ouvido e olhou-o, franzindo o cenho. Não podia acre ditar. Por que o ex-marido estaria lhe telefonando? Como descobrira que estava ali?

A voz insistente do outro lado da linha a fez ouvir outra vez, embora com relutância.

— O que você quer? — perguntou, num tom frio.

— Acabei de lhe dizer.

— E eu não estava escutando.

— Então, é melhor prestar atenção desta vez — retrucou ele, numa voz brusca. — Eu quero dinheiro. Uma quantia bem alta. E quero agora. Por sua causa eu fui parar na prisão. Você me entregou aos policiais. Sempre a tratei bem, dei-lhe do bom e do melhor — acrescentou, ressentido. — Agora, paguei minha dívida para com a sociedade. Por tanto, é a sua vez de pagar o que deve a mim.

— Eu não lhe devo absolutamente nada. — Ela não podia crer que estava ouvindo aquilo. Era irreal.

— Fiquei dez anos atrás das grades. Acha que isso não é nada? Você me entregou e, por isso, tem uma dívida comigo. E não venha me dizer que não tem dinheiro. Sei que tem mais do que o bastante. Também não se recuse a me dar esse dinheiro, ou, do contrário, eu causarei grandes problemas para você e seu novo marido.

Ginny respirou fundo, esforçando-se para não se deixar intimidar pelas ameaças. Depois de tudo que andara en frentando, um problema daqueles era a última coisa de que precisava.

— Trate de me esquecer, sim? — respondeu, com fir meza. — Está dizendo bobagens.

— Muito bem. Se é assim que quer as coisas. Espere só para ver do que sou capaz. Você e seu marido vão se perder no mar de lama que virá pela frente.

Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrendo-lhe a espinha. Dennis parecia falar a sério, como se já soubesse de alguma coisa que pudesse fazer contra ela e Harry.

Nem sequer imaginava o que poderia ser. De qualquer modo, tinha que lidar com a situação. Não queria deixá-lo nem sequer tentar criar problemas. Ela e Harry já os tinham em demasia.

— Não podemos falar neste telefone — declarou, exas perada. Conversar com Dennis era a última coisa que que ria, mas tinha que descobrir o que ele pretendia para poder fazer algo a respeito.

— Agora está sendo razoável, garota.

— Então, dê-me seu número, e eu ligarei de volta — disse Ginny, num tom frio. Teria que voltar ao vilarejo e usar um telefone público. Poderia usar a desculpa de que esquecera algo. Seria um grande aborrecimento, pois pretendera usar o restante da tarde arrumando-se para o jantar com Harry, planejando o que lhe diria.

— Acha que sou tolo ou algo assim? Encontre-me na en trada da bela propriedade de seu marido em quinze minutos.

Então, Dennis estava perto. Tanto assim?

Pela primeira vez, Ginny sentiu medo. Quando se casara e vivera com ele todos aqueles anos, julgara conhecê-lo. Um ano depois descobrira que não o conhecera em absoluto. Que tipo de retaliação o ex-marido teria em mente agora?

Lançou um olhar para seu relógio de pulso. Não o deixaria saber que estava começando a ficar preocupada.

— Estarei aí dentro de uma hora — respondeu com firmeza, tentando não tremer.

— Para que tanto tempo? Para que possa chamar a cavalaria?

— Não, apenas acho mais conveniente.

Recolocando o fone no gancho, recostou-se na parede do vestíbulo, esperando que as batidas de seu coração voltassem ao normal. Dali a uma hora, Lily e estaria descansando em seu quarto, como de costume. E Edith teria voltado da casa ali mesmo na propriedade em que vivia com Simms, seu marido e jardineiro, para começar a preparar o jantar especial de boas-vindas que haviam planejado para receber Harry.

O jantar era sempre às oito horas em Netherhaye e, portanto, era improvável que ele chegasse antes das sete. "Estarei aí por volta da hora do jantar", dissera.

Aquilo dava a ela tempo o bastante para se livrar de Dennis e certificar-se de que nunca mais voltasse.

Uma hora depois, sua confiança diminuíra considera velmente, a estrada sinuosa e ladeada por árvores que conduzia até a entrada principal da propriedade parecia interminável para suas pernas um tanto trêmulas.

Quando Dennis saiu detrás das árvores de repente, ela conteve um grito assustado. Não queria demonstrar-lhe nenhum sinal de medo.

Ele correu um olhar demorado por seu corpo vestido de maneira despojada, causando-lhe calafrios.

— Você parece ótima. O sucesso lhe fez bem.

Ginny não podia dizer o mesmo dele. Era quase um cho que vê-lo tão mudado. Dennis tinha os cabelos loiros crescidos e em desalinho, criara barriga e, apesar do esmero com que se vestira antes, usava agora uma calça preta man chada e uma imitação barata de jaqueta de couro.

— Como descobriu onde eu estava?

— Bem, tenho acompanhado sua carreira com inte resse. Não havia muito a fazer na prisão além de ler os jornais. E planejar como eu a encontraria um dia e a faria partilhar seu sucesso comigo... como partilhei o meu com você no passado. Mas eu li que você vivia em algum lugar da Espanha e pensei que, quando saísse, não teria como pôr as mãos em você.

Ele deu um passo à frente. Ganhara peso e parecia grande e ameaçador. A estrada que passava na frente da propriedade quase não era usada. Qualquer coisa po dia acontecer.

Dennis viu o medo nos olhos dela e sorriu.

— Não se preocupe. Não sou estúpido o bastante para causar algum mal ao meu pote de ouro! Acho que a sorte está do meu lado agora. Foi realmente um golpe de sorte ter lido aquele artigo no jornal sobre o prêmio que você ganhou. Apenas tive que ficar por perto, segui-la até aqui, dormir numa pensão do vilarejo e fazer algumas perguntas.

O Escort azul, pensou ela, com um suspiro. E as perguntas.

— Você telefonou antes, passando-se por jornalista.

Dennis sorriu e, pela primeira vez, ela viu um breve lampejo do homem bonito e charmoso que fora quando o conhecera. Todas as suas amigas tinham ficado com profunda inveja da maneira como ele se desdobrara para conquistá-la. Se tivessem sabido o que ele realmente era teriam, na verdade, sentido pena dela. Se ao menos não tivesse ficado tão lisonjeada, tão enfeitiçada, se a inge nuidade não a tivesse deixado incapaz de enxergar o ver dadeiro homem por trás da fachada...

— Sim, mulher falante a sua sogra. Eu consegui até o endereço de sua casa na Espanha. Eu posso imaginar como é viver numa casa assim, tomando vinho gelado sob o sol, mas, por enquanto, dez mil libras servirão. Em espécie. Amanhã. Neste mesmo local e hora. Do contrário...

Ginny encarou-o em aturdimento. Teria que haver uma saída para aquele pesadelo. Oh, se ao menos Harry estive ali! Com certeza, saberia o que fazer.

Girando nos calcanhares, começou a caminhar de volta na direção da casa. Dennis estava fora de si se achava que iria lhe dar aquela quantia e, depois, esperar até que ele aparecesse e pedisse mais!

Se houvesse demonstrado algum remorso por seus crimes, dito que estava em dificuldades e tentando se reerguer, ela teria lhe dado algum dinheiro de bom grado para ajudá-lo a recomeçar a vida e arranjar trabalho honesto. Mas aquilo... aquilo era extorsão através de ameaças! Ele jamais mudaria.

— Não tente fugir de mim! — Dennis agarrou-lhe o braço, detendo-a, sua voz soando com brutal violência. .— Acha que estou blefando? Pois pense bem. Tudo o que tenho a dizer seria um prato cheio para um jornalista. Considerando o tipo de publicidade que você desperta, os tablóides pagariam muito bem por quaisquer infor mações a seu respeito. Foi casada com um criminoso co mum, desfrutando todas as vantagens... qual dos seus leitores vai acreditar que você não tinha uma participação no meu esquema? No mínimo acharão que você sabia o que acontecia, de onde vinha todo o dinheiro, e que o usava sem dor na consciência.

— Você sabe que não é verdade!

— Não fará diferença. Imagine o escândalo que uma notícia como essa pode causar. E já pensou se os jornais mais sérios resolverem especular sobre essa história tam bém? O seu marido é um empresário respeitado, dirige negócios de prestígio. Os clientes que compram suas fa bulosas pedras preciosas são da mais alta estirpe. Há muitas aristocratas usando alguma jóia esplêndida da Jóias Potter. Respingos de lama cairão sobre o bom nome e a reputação da família se estiver associada com uma mulher com esse tipo de passado, não acha?

— A elite poderá passar a comprar suas quinquilharias de platina e diamantes de um dos outros rivais. — Ele se inclinou e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: — Sendo assim, pague, ou, como eu disse, sofra as consequências.

Ginny engoliu em seco, sabendo que não teria escolha. Na carona da publicidade em torno de sua conquista do prestigiado prêmio, os tablóides pagariam uma pequena fortuna pela história de Dennis, por suas sórdidas alega ções, sem levarem em conta o fato de que não eram ver dade, pois escândalos daquele tipo vendiam jornais.

Poderia até suportar a situação se fosse apenas por si mesma, mas não podia deixar que Harry e o império Potter das jóias fossem prejudicados por aquele tipo de publicidade.

— Você terá o seu dinheiro — declarou, num tom amargo, odiando ter que ceder, mas não vendo outra saída. — Não tenho essa quantia na minha conta em Londres. Mas nós voltaremos para a Espanha amanhã. Terei aces so à quantia que você está pedindo e a enviarei...

— Eu lhe darei três dias. E irei à Espanha para buscar o dinheiro pessoalmente. Nada de remessas, cheques, nem meios de transferência de fundos que possam ser rastreados. Quero tudo em espécie. Sei onde encontrá-la, não se esqueça. O seu telefone está na lista?

Ginny confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, tentando soltar o braço, mas não conseguiu.

— Ótimo. Eu ligarei para você. Para lhe dizer onde e quando me encontrar.

O ruído de pneus no cascalho da estrada fez com que Dennis afastasse o rosto que mantivera muito próximo ao seu, virando a cabeça e soltando-lhe o braço. Ela sentiu uma onda de alívio. Estar tão próxima a ele deixara-a nauseada. Foi somente quando ouviu a porta do Jaguar se fechando que entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Harry voltara horas mais cedo do que o esperado. Não sabia se devia se sentir contente, ou lamentar o fato.

Lamentá-lo, supôs com nervosismo, ao observar-lhe o rosto duro, inquiridor.

— Acho que você deve ser o marido número dois. — Foi Dennis que rompeu o pesado silêncio. Aproximou-se, lançou um olhar de apreciação ao carro reluzente e estendeu a mão, que Harry ignorou. — Sou o número um. Pelo seu bem, amigo, espero que ela não acabe com você como fez comigo. Mas não aposte nisso. — Deixou a mão cair ao longo do corpo. — Bem, se não vai me convidar para um drinque, estou de partida. — Dando de ombros, meteu as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se afastou. Junto à entrada da propriedade, ainda se virou, seu sorriso malicioso:

— Aceite esta dica de mim. Com essa mulher por perto, é melhor você proteger sua retaguarda.

* * *

><p>Oieee! Nao demorei muito, verdade ? :p<p>

**Soshy:**Oieee guria! Ainda bem que estas a gostar significa muito. Quanto a tua duvida, eu jà corrigi os outros capitulos e passei este a pente fino (se deixei passar alguma coisa, avisa-me :b). Eu ainda não aventurei muito por esses lados, tipo se eu jà deixo passar nomes e tou de ferias, então imagina a historia inteira e na escola? Eu ficava louca, mas prometo que vou fazer isso, eu jà comecei uma, Amor sem Limites, mas acho que nao vai vingar e eu vou acabar por excluir, mas se me quisere dar a tua opiniao sobre ela, ficaria agardecida! Mais uma vez, obrigada por comentares e por me dares a oportunidade de esclarecer as tuas duvidas, beijooo

**Yukiyuri: **Meu Bem! Oieee, :b jà li sim, e adorei, so que nao comeco muito a historia dos animes *abafa isso* mas sim, claro que deves por aqui; assim eu seguia :) O nome da minha historia é, Amor sem Limites, lê, mas olha que é uma drarry (O.o)!Ainda bem que cada vez gostas mais, fico muito feliz por isso. A reacção da Lily, não é nada de especial, mas é confortante, jà que ela apoia a Ginny e diz para ela contar ao Harry casmurro Potter, agora com o aparecimento do Dennis e que vai ficar uma pouco mais complicado, mas não posso revelar nada :D claro que quero o link, mas quero muito mais que metas aqui online! ;) beijo meu bem, ate ao proximo capitulo :p

**MilagrosLuz:** Meu bem açucarado! Oieee :b que bom que tas a gostar, ela vai perdoa-la,mas isso nao quer dizer que fique tudo bem :D obrigada por comentares beijoooo

Qual a vossa opinião?

e que tal carregarem nessa hiperligação azul, e dizerem-ma?

beijooo


	11. Capitulo X

_**Oie aqui esta mais capitulo :D**_

_Boa Leitura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO X<em>**

— O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

Harry estreitou o olhar para obser vá-la. Fitava-a com frieza e suspeita quando tudo que Ginny quisera ver fora o início da confiança e da com preensão que ele lhe dera a entender na conversa tele fônica da noite anterior.

Dennis arruinara as boas-vindas que ela pretendera lhe dar.

— Pedindo dinheiro — respondeu, tensa. Sabia que não podia lhe contar toda a verdade sobre a chantagem de seu ex-marido porque Harry insistiria em dizer que ele estava ble fando, entraria em contato com a polícia e, então, aquelas mentiras parariam nos tablóides. Não podia permitir aquilo.

Aquele escândalo poderia, como Dennis ameaçara, real mente prejudicar os negócios de Harry, sem mencionar a reputação e, mesmo que não fosse o caso, ver o nome da esposa sendo enlameado pela imprensa sensacionalista iria ferir-lhe o orgulho.

— Para quê? — indagou Harry, num tom seco. — Para bebida? Roupas novas? Ele bem parece estar precisando de algumas! Ou mais? Foi mais?

— É claro. — Ginny não conseguira conter a amargura da voz. Poderia ter dito que ele apenas quisera algo para manter-se enquanto procurava por trabalho. Poderia ter usado qualquer justificativa que tivesse abrandado a tensão da situação. Mas detestava ter que mentir para Harry, mesmo que fosse por omissão.

— E você o deu a ele? A maneira como vocês estavam próximos quando entrei pela estrada da propriedade sugere que sim. Dennis parecia estar bastante satisfeito con sigo mesmo, e você não deu a impressão de estar avessa à idéia de reviver os velhos tempos.

Pelo ponto de vista de Harry poderia ter parecido aquilo, admitiu ela a si mesma, angustiada. O pior era que não podia lhe dizer o que realmente estivera acontecendo.

— Dificilmente — respondeu. — Os velhos tempos com Dennis são uma coisa que eu preferiria esquecer. E como eu poderia ter-lhe dado algo, mesmo se quisesse? Tenho pouco dinheiro comigo e não poderia ter-lhe dado um cheque porque minha conta em Londres tem apenas uma pequena quantia.

— E você disse a ele onde poderia encontrá-la?

— É claro que não! Eu não o via desde nossa separação.

— Então, devo supor que a aparição dele em Netherhaye foi uma tremenda coincidência, uma chance ines perada para seu ex-marido lhe pedir dinheiro.

A nova desconfiança de Harry produziu uma onda de raiva e frustração em Ginny. Justamente quando pode riam ter tido a chance de resolver seus problemas e salvar o casamento, Dennis tivera que aparecer e criar um dis tanciamento ainda maior entre ambos.

— Não podemos esquecê-lo? Não tive nada a ver com a vinda de Dennis até aqui. Ao que parece, andou nos seguindo. Leu sobre a cerimônia de premiação e resolveu me procurar. Telefonou mais cedo, sugerindo este encontro. Acredite, eu não queria vê-lo, mas concordei porque não quis que ele ficasse rondando a propriedade, criando aborrecimentos.

Harry pareceu aceitar sua explicação, pois abriu a porta do passageiro e indicou-lhe que entrasse no Jaguar para levá-la de volta até a casa. Seu tom, porém, continuou o mesmo, frio e distante.

E aquele polido distanciamento manteve-se pelo res tante da tarde e durante o delicioso jantar servido por Edith. Observando-o à mesa, Ginny perguntou-se se ele ainda estaria intrigado com a presença de Dennis naquela tarde. Parecia manter muito bem o autocontrole, até de mais. Estaria prestes a deixar suas verdadeiras emoções virem à tona quando estivessem a sós, para cobri-la de mais acusações?

Depois da sobremesa, ele anunciou que precisava veri ficar algo em seu escritório e retirou-se, levando sua xícara de café. Ginny soube que era uma desculpa para deixá-las, para refletir sem ter que manter uma conversação polida ao mesmo tempo. Ao menos não mudara de idéia quanto a viagem à Espanha, tendo informado a mãe naquele mes mo tom calmo e desprovido de emoção que ambos partiriam pela manhã para pegar o vôo para Jerez.

— Não tive chance de dizer nada a ele em relação ao bebê — lamentou Lily, pousando sua xícara de café no pires. — Tentei iniciar uma conversa antes de você ter descido para o jantar, mas Harry manteve aquela ex pressão fechada no rosto que acabou me desencorajando. Estou preocupada com ele.

— Não fique — disse-lhe Ginny, com mais confiança do que sentia. — Tenho a sensação de que Harry é capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa que a vida coloque em seu caminho.

— Não posso deixar de me preocupar, sendo o bebê de Dean...

— Tente não pensar nisso por enquanto. Terá sua chance de conversar com Harry sobre o bebê e a infância dele e Dean. No momento, seu filho está tentando lidar com a situação. Precisa de tempo.

Harry continuou mantendo o mesmo ar reticente no dia seguinte. Recolhera-se tarde ao quarto na noite anterior, tendo dormido no sofá, e permanecera taciturno durante a viagem. Somente quando deixavam o aeroporto de Jerez num carro alugado, ele começou a parecer um pouco mais acessível. Adquiriu uma expressão mais relaxada en quanto observava a paisagem daquela bela e próspera região da Andaluzia.

— Você se importaria se passássemos por Cádiz?

— Não, claro. — Ele conduziu o carro em meio ao tráfego tranquilo e seguiu rumo ao sul. — Vamos precisar de pro visões, acho eu. Imagino que não tenha entrado em contato com Pilar para avisá-la de que estaríamos vindo.

Ginny nem sequer pensara naquilo. Todas as suas ener gias mentais haviam estado concentradas na situação de ambos. Mas a menção às provisões que seriam necessá rias dava-lhe o pretexto que estivera tentando encontrar.

— Precisarei ir ao banco fazer uma retirada e, em se guida, acho que poderíamos passar pelo mercado. Enfim, poderíamos jantar fora, ou irmos direto para Las Rocas.

— Prefiro ir direto para Las Rocas. Estou ansiando por uma noite tranquila nas montanhas.

Ginny deixou-o estacionando o carro enquanto se di rigiu ao Banco da Andaluzia. A sensação de culpa era imensa por estar agindo pelas costas dele. Mas Harry teria se recusado a deixá-la aceitar uma chantagem e, enfim, sofrido as odiosas consequências, vendo seu bom nome manchado. De tal maneira era para o próprio bem dele que estava tomando aquela atitude, porque o amava.

Felizmente, por ser uma cliente bem conhecida naquela agência, a transação foi completada rapidamente. Saiu para a calçada com o dinheiro para Dennis guardado no fundo de sua bolsa e as cédulas de pesetas para as despesas domés ticas inocentemente dobradas em sua carteira.

Harry caminhava em sua direção, a brisa do oceano soprando-lhe os cabelos escuros. Era-lhe tão especial, tão querido, pensou ela com o coração acelerado.

E a maneira como os olhos verdes se iluminaram quando a viram a fez abrir um sorriso. Talvez pudesse ter a esperança de que Harry já refletira o suficiente e de que o tempo que passariam ali fosse um importante pe ríodo em que superariam o que acontecera e seguiriam em frente juntos.

Com Dennis fora do caminho, esperava.

— Eu devia ter pedido para você esperar — comentou Harry, lançando um olhar ao banco. — Eu poderia ter trocado alguns cheques de viagem. Quer voltar lá comigo enquanto faço isso?

Impedi-lo de acompanhá-la ao banco fora exatamente a razão que fizera Ginny pedir-lhe que a deixasse descer enquanto encontrasse um lugar para estacionar.

— Não é necessário — assegurou-lhe depressa. — Va mos até o mercado. Já saquei mais do que o bastante. — E era a pura verdade!

— Está certo. Vamos às compras. Tentarei me acos tumar a ser um homem sustentado. Vivo esquecendo que me casei com uma mulher rica!

O sorriso relaxado de Harry encorajou-a a dar-lhe o braço, apenas de maneira amigável, nada que o fizesse pensar que estava flertando deliberadamente para provocá-lo como fizera antes.

Queria que o clima entre ambos continuasse, ao menos, amistoso. Eram amigos explorando o mercado movimen tado e colorido, examinando as pilhas de frutas e legumes frescos, a grande variedade de peixes e crustáceos, esco lhendo as melhores ofertas e produtos.

Deixando uma porção de sacolas abarrotadas no porta-malas, decidiram parar para tomar um suco de laranja antes de rumarem para casa. Os olhos de Harry estavam calorosos, os lábios sensuais sorrindo para ela, e Ginny permitiu-se desfrutar plenamente aqueles momentos prazerosos, a cumplicidade que haviam tido antes.

A fúria que o dominara em princípio fora natural, ar gumentou consigo mesma. As emoções dele tinham se tornado confusas. Mas tivera seu tempo para refletir, e tudo ficaria bem entre ambos, pensou ela, com súbita empolgação, seu coração acelerado.

Encontraram um restaurante acolhedor em Plaza To pete e sentaram-se a uma mesa no terraço, circundado de jardineiras de flores perfumadas, onde bebericaram de grandes copos de suco de laranja fresco.

— Pelo que entendi, o patife estava tentando torcer seu braço, usando táticas de brutamontes, não é? — co mentou Harry, a um dado momento.

Elena meneou a cabeça, confirmando. Não era neces sário dizer nada. Ao que parecia, ele estivera repassando a cena em sua mente e acabara chegando à conclusão certa. Não queria falar sobre seu ex-marido; já se sentia culpada demais por não ter tido outra escolha senão con cordar em dar-lhe o dinheiro exigido.

— Falando objetivamente e tendo-o visto, não consigo entender por que se casou com ele. Você é uma mulher inteligente. Independente, talentosa.

— Dennis não tinha essa aparência desleixada antes, nem nunca agiu como um bruto. Fora do tipo de fala macia, com um charme que encantava e convencia. Eu era jovem e ingênua demais, facilmente infiuenciável, e fiquei des lumbrada com os galanteios, gestos românticos e presentes caros. Depois de algum tempo, porém, tudo começou a me parecer frívolo, cansativo... os restaurantes requintados, os clubes noturnos, a sensação de não passar de um objeto de decoração pendurado ao braço dele. Acabei me libertando do charme de Dennis por tempo o bastante para questionar a origem de todo aquele dinheiro.

Harry a ouvia com atenção enquanto bebia seu suco.

— Do jogo, explicou-me, e eu não fiquei nem um pouco contente com isso. Pobre mas honesta... fora assim que minha mãe me criara. E foi por essa razão que fiquei tão chocada quando, enfim, descobri sobre as atividades criminosas de Dennis. Então, procurei a polícia e me divorciei dele imediatamente. Agora... — Ela ergueu o olhar encontrando o de Harry com um ar de súplica — ...podemos esquecê-lo?

— Com prazer. Considere o assunto encerrado. — Ele afastou a cadeira, levantando-se. — Vamos?

Ginny assentiu, uma onda de alívio dissipando-lhe par te da tensão. Qualquer que tenha sido o teste que Harry estivera lhe aplicando, parecia que passara com louvor.

Chegaram a Las Rocas no final da tarde, Harry abrindo as janelas para arejar a casa, enquanto Ginny arrumava as compras. Revezaram-se tomando banho e se trocando, ambos tomando o cuidado de não forçar uma intimidade cedo demais, não antes que os problemas do casamento tivessem sido resolvidos.

Haviam seguido por aquele caminho na noite da cerimônia da premiação, e tudo acabara de maneira desastrosa.

Agora, após um jantar de saladas, peixe grelhado e frutas, descansavam nas espreguiçadeiras do terraço, olhando para a vastidão do céu estrelado, o perfume de lírios e jasmins do jardim inundando o ar.

Ginny observou-lhe a postura descontraída, o corpo musculoso no short e camiseta despojados, e foi com es forço que resistiu à tentação de estender a mão e tocar-lhe a pele bronzeada. Imagens da primeira semana de lua-de-mel, quando haviam-se amado tão arrebatadoramen-te, povoaram-lhe a mente e fizeram seu coração disparar.

De imediato, tratou de desviar a atenção mais uma vez para as estrelas.

— Podemos conversar, Ginny?

Ela engoliu em seco, virando-se para fitá-lo. Aquele era o momento decisivo; sabia que era. Estava disposta a lhe contar tudo o que ele quisesse saber e esperava do fundo de seu coração que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes entre ambos.

— Claro.

— Acredito na sua história de fertilização artificial. E antes que me pergunte, não, eu não fui até a clínica de reprodução humana confirmar o que me contou. Não teriam me dito nada, de qualquer modo, uma vez que se tratam de informações confidencias. Porém, quanto mais penso a respeito, mais a situação faz sentido e se encaixa no que eu conhecia de Dean. Você queria tanto assim ter um filho?

— Sim, muito. Era uma dor quase física que não deixava meu coração. Ficou tão forte que chegou a fazer com que tudo o que eu havia conquistado em minha vida parecesse inútil.

Harry assentiu, parecendo entender aquele sentimento maternal.

— Depois do meu divórcio, fiz uma promessa solene de nunca mais voltar a me casar. Eu reconstruiria minha vida sozinha e continuaria assim. Isso foi antes de eu tê-lo conhecido e compreendido quanto estivera enganada. Dean queria um filho também, mas para ele era di ferente, um meio de deixar uma parte de si para a posteridade, sua forma de imortalidade. Era uma necessi dade racional. Não como a minha, que era um anseio puramente emocional. Era quase como se ele soubesse que não viveria muito.

Ela cobriu o ventre com a mão num gesto protetor, e Harry se aproximou mais e colocou a mão sob a sua, movendo-a com gentileza.

— Este pequeno volume é o resultado de você ter-se fartado durante o jantar? — perguntou, afagando-lhe o abdome. — Ou é o que estou pensando?

Ginny abriu um sorriso um tanto trêmulo, afastando-se para o lado para dar-lhe espaço em sua espreguiçadeira, caso ele quisesse ficar mais perto.

E Harry quis. Ambos ficaram sentados lado a lado, tão próximos que podiam partilhar o calor que se irradiava de seus corpos.

— É o que você está pensando. — Ela ficou com a respiração em suspenso, porque a reação dele lhe diria mais sobre como seria o futuro de ambos do que quaisquer palavras. Se parecesse de algum modo desgostoso, seria indicação de que sempre se ressentiria do filho de Dean e as perspectivas para o casamento de ambos não seriam nada animadoras.

Harry não disse nada, apenas abriu-lhe o botão do short que agora estava um tanto apertado, para acariciar-lhe todo o abdome.

O alívio deixou-a radiante apenas por alguns segundos e, então, foi o desejo, forte e urgente, que a dominou por completo. Ele a tocaria com intimidade; desejava-a com o mesmo ímpeto?

Iria deixá-la entrar em seu coração novamente? Vol taria a corresponder a seu amor?

— Certo dia, em Netherhaye, você disse que ainda me amava. Então, naquela noite no hotel, disse-me de ma neira enfática que não me amava. Em qual versão do estado de suas emoções devo acreditar?

— Na primeira. Naquela noite no hotel, quase fizemos amor. Sei que você desprezaria a si mesmo e a mim, se tivéssemos ido até o fim. Você estava me odiando, recusando-se a acreditar em mim! Eu tive de fazer... dizer algo que interrompesse aquele desejo de ambos!

Começava a perder rapidamente a habilidade de con trolar a si mesma. O desejo de sentir as mãos de Harry em seu corpo, os lábios nos seus, os braços sensuais envolvendo-a, de ouvir palavras de amor outra vez, levava-a além do limite da resistência.

A mão que estivera acariciando seu ventre ficou imóvel. Ela respirou fundo, o medo da rejeição voltando. Mas ouviu-o dizendo num tom ansioso:

— Você me perdoa por tudo isso? Conseguirá me per doar algum dia? Por me recusar a ouvir e tê-la chamado de mentirosa quando, enfim, você me forçou a escutá-la? Por me recusar a acreditar? Acho que acabei perdendo o bom senso, a capacidade de raciocinar na ocasião.

— Oh, querido... — Ginny abraçou-o pelo pescoço e roçou-lhe os lábios com os seus. — É claro que eu lhe perdôo! Entendo como deve ter se sentido. Se a situação fosse oposta, eu teria me comportado mil vezes pior!

— Acho que não mereço você. Mas prometo uma coisa. Amarei essa criança em seu ventre como se fosse minha. Não por causa de Dean e nem pelo fato de amá-la demais, mas pela própria criança.

Lágrimas rolaram pelas faces dela, e Harry beijou-as com gentileza antes de lhe tomar os lábios nos seus. Enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam voluptuosamente, o último pensamento coerente de Ginny foi o de que Lily não tivera a chance de ajudá-lo a superar a idéia equivocada de que ficara em segundo plano em relação a Dean.

Ele mesmo superara aquilo tudo sozinho, enterrando o antigo ciúme que tivera do irmão e compreendendo que não houvera fundamento para aquela idéia de com petição entre ambos.

Aquele marido a quem ela adorava, a quem amava com todas as suas forças, era um homem íntegro e honrado.

— Você _é _tão linda — disse ele, a voz carregada de desejo. — Deixe-me mostrar quanto eu a amo. — Levou-lhe a mão aos lábios, beijando-lhe a ponta dos dedos com infinita ternura. Ergueu, então, a cabeça para fitá-la, as luzes suaves do terraço iluminando-lhe os intensos olhos cinzentos. — Faça-me acreditar que me perdoou.

Uma poderosa onda de emoção dominou-a, e ela não conseguiu encontrar a voz. Abraçou-o outra vez e beijou-o com sofreguidão, enquanto, com mãos impacientes, livra ram um ao outro das roupas, até que seus corpos despidos se unissem.

Ouvindo-o soltar um gemido abafado, Ginny cingiu-o pela cintura com as pernas, posicionando-se para rece bê-lo. Harry possuiu-a com arrebatamento, e ela teve a cer teza de que nada poderia expressar o amor dele mais perfeitamente.

* * *

><p>Oieee! Nao demorei muito, verdade ? :p okey, eu sei que demorei. Mas tenho uma razao! Comecei as aulas esta semana, e nao tenho tido tempo para vir ao pc :(<p>

capitulo vindo de Portugal. HOMEEE!

_**aha! já me ia esquecendo, eu revi todos os capitulos para retirar erros, mas se encontrarem algum avisem-me :) e desculpem se ouver aqui algum, diga-me se acharam algum, que eu no fim de semana revejo tudo, agora nao tenho muito tempo o.O' Aha e os comentarios vao ser pequenos mas no sabado eu respondo melhor :P Desculpem o.o**_

**Yukiyuri: **Meu Bem! Oieee, eu não quero trecos com este capitulo, okey! já se reconsiliaram! uhuh, o Dennis ainda vai dar que falar, por isso não percas os proximos capitulos, já estamos na recta final. -' ele pode não ser morto mas vai ter aquilo que merece :) Cada vez melhor, é? obrigada, ate ao proximo capitulo beijoooo

**MilagrosLuz:** Meu bem açucarado! Oieee :b não me deixes na ansiedade o.o Sirius! - é a minha vidaaa o.o tanta emoção assim? então espero que gostes deste porque é já dos ultimos! :( sim quando li a historia pela primeira vez, tambem fiquei com raiva deles, eu compreendo. Espero que tenhas umas boas ferias e que não me deixes :B beijoooo

Qual a vossa opinião?

e que tal carregarem nessa hiperligação azul, e dizerem-ma?

beijooo


	12. Capitulo XI

_**Oie aqui esta mais capitulo :D**_

_Boa Leitura!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO XI<em>**

O sol se punha, deixando um rastro róseo no céu, espalhando sombras púrpuras pe los vales abaixo. Ginny preparava o jantar na cozinha, mas seu olhar era atraído para além do terraço, onde Harry regava os jardins com a mangueira, vestindo apenas uma bermuda jeans.

Amava-o tanto que o sentimento chegava a transbordar de seu coração. Ao longo dos dois dias que haviam passado ali, a nova intensidade do amor de ambos revelara-se em cada toque, cada carícia, cada olhar e palavra. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro era duplamente precioso porque haviam estado tão perto de perdê-lo.

— Você preferiria que ficássemos aqui até o bebê nas cer? — perguntara-lhe ele naquela manhã, na tranqui lidade do terraço. Envolvera-a com seus braços, estreitando-a junto a si, as mãos cobrindo-lhe os seios gentil mente através do tecido leve do vestido.

— Você se importaria? — Ginny inclinara a cabeça para trás, roçando-lhe o pescoço com os lábios, sentindo os mamilos se intumescendo convidativamente de encon tro às mãos carinhosas.

— Eu até preferiria. Este lugar combina com você, e certamente me cativou. Poderíamos visitar Netherhaye vez ou outra, apenas para manter o velho casarão arejado, além de passar o Natal lá a cada ano e convidar sua mãe e a minha. Posso supervisionar os negócios daqui mesmo. Assim, poderíamos passar a maior parte de nosso tempo em Las Rocas, fazendo bebês. Gostaria disso? Ginny virara-se, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

— Quero lhe dar filhos, sim. Dezenas deles!

E agora, seu marido de coração tão generoso estava enrolando a mangueira de volta no suporte, os músculos de seus ombros ondulando, atraindo seu olhar fascinado. Não demoraria a entrar e, quando tivesse acabado de tomar seu banho, ela já estaria com o jantar à espera.

O telefone tocou. Ginny enxugou as mãos num pano de prato e, no momento em que atendeu, a voz agressiva de Dennis soou do outro lado da linha:

— Já está com o dinheiro?

O coração dela disparou, assustado.

— Onde você está? — Gelou por inteiro, seu corpo tremendo. Tudo estivera tão maravilhoso; Harry mostrara-se tão perfeito, tão compreensivo, e ela afastara a chantagem de Dennis para algum canto remoto de sua mente.

Agora, o pânico voltava a dominá-la, fazendo-a querer desligar, continuar fingindo que o ex-marido não existia.

— Estou bem perto. Na verdade, estou olhando para a frente de sua propriedade no momento. Belo lugar. Deve valer um bocado. E então? Quando e onde nos encontraremos?

Ginny tinha a mente num turbilhão. Mas precisava pensar. E depressa. Harry entraria a qualquer momento.

Lançou um olhar furtivo à porta da cozinha e respon deu numa voz tensa:

— Se está perto da propriedade, poderá avistar a gran de porta da frente. O pacote com o dinheiro estará diante da porta amanhã ao nascer do dia. — Ela recolocou o fone no gancho enquanto Harry entrava e sentiu o rosto afogueado pela culpa.

— Você está bem? — Ele estreitou o olhar com ar preocupado. — Quem estava ao telefone? Não eram más notícias, não é?

Ginny sabia que precisava se recompor e parar de tremer. Respirando fundo, forçou-se a aparentar normalidade.

— Não, claro que não. Era apenas minha agente lembrando-me de que devo apresentar uma sinopse de meu próximo livro à minha editora em breve — inventou ela, odiando ter que fazê-lo, lembrando-se de que estava agindo de tal maneira para poupá-lo de aborrecimentos futuros.

— Querida... — Harry se aproximou mais, seu sorriso afetuoso fazendo-a quase chorar. — Não deixe que a pressio nem. — Abraçou-a, estreitando-a junto a seu corpo. — Não precisa escrever mais uma palavra enquanto não quiser.

Ele estava lhe dando seu total apoio, ficando a seu lado, como ela sabia que sempre faria. Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, disse com toda a veemência de seus sentimentos:

— Eu amo você!

— Ora, você acha que eu não sei? É por isso que estou aqui. E por que me casei com você, não se esqueça. — Harry sorria enquanto seus lábios se apossavam dos dela.

Com todo o cuidado, Ginny afastou o braço de Harry de seu corpo, contendo a respiração, temendo acordá-lo. Ain da estava escuro, mas o dia não demoraria a amanhecer.

Não conseguira dormir, cada vez mais inquieta en quanto as horas da madrugada haviam-se arrastado. O fato de lembrar a si mesma que estava fazendo aquilo para o bem de Harry era a única coisa que a impedia de desmoronar e confessar tudo.

Harry dormira, abraçando-a. Sua consciência não esti vera pesada para mantê-lo acordado. Naquela manhã, iriam até Sevilha. Durante o jantar, ele lhe contara que ia encontrar o arquiteto que supervisionaria a reforma do edifício escolhido para abrigar a nova filial da Jóias Potter, transformando-o em algo de discreta imponência, elegante mas não ostentoso.

— Eu gostaria que você participasse, para dar suas opiniões — dissera-lhe ele. — Além do mais, quero você ao meu lado. Não suportaria ficar longe de você por nem um minuto sequer, quanto mais durante a maior parte do dia.

— E acha que eu o deixaria ir sem mim! — Elena sorrira, atendo-se à idéia da ida a Sevilha. Até lá, o as sunto com Dennis teria sido resolvido. Ele teria apanhado seu pacote de cédulas novas e fugido. E ela poderia tirá-lo de sua mente de uma vez por todas e prosseguir com a vida maravilhosa ao lado de seu marido.

Deixando a cama depressa, vestiu seu robe de seda sobre a pele nua e amarrou o cinto com mãos trêmulas. Seu coração batia alucinadamente no peito. Ao sair do quarto, na ponta dos pés, viu que Harry ainda estava dormindo. E se acordasse, presumiria que ela fora ao banheiro.

Não precisaria mais do que cinco minutos para colocar o pacote de dinheiro do lado de fora da porta e voltar ao quarto. Deixara a bolsa com o dinheiro no aparador da sala e, portanto, não precisaria acender a luz para achá-la. Rapidamente, apanhou-a, mas derrubou um porta-retrato no chão de mármore. Censurou a si mesma por ter-se esquecido de tirá-lo dali.

O ruído pareceu estrondoso. Segurando a bolsa com força, aguardou, enquanto seu coração batia descompas sadamente no silêncio que se seguiu.

Harry não acordara. Tirando o pacote de dinheiro da bolsa, adiantou-se até a porta da frente. Era grande, pesada e antiga. As dobradiças rangiam e precisavam de óleo.

Uma camada de transpiração cobria-lhe a fronte, o pânico dominando-a quando finalmente conseguiu abri-la com o mínimo de ruído possível e saiu para o pátio da frente.

Tudo o que tinha a fazer agora era colocar o pacote diante da grande porta em arco e entrar, tornando a tran cá-la. Inclinou-se para colocar o pacote no chão, os primeiros matizes róseos do amanhecer surgindo no céu acima das montanhas... e Dennis saiu das sombras de repente.

Elena levou a mão aos lábios para conter um grito assustado e largou o pacote. Dennis apanhou-o, avaliando-lhe o peso. Ela não pensara que ele estaria à espera. Não qui sera ter que vê-lo nunca mais, nem dirigir-lhe a palavra.

— Obrigado, doçura. Eu sabia que não ia me decepcionar.

Ele parecia mais apresentável do que quando estivera em Netherhaye, com os cabelos cortados e roupas novas. E ela avistou uma bela caminhonete parada na estrada estreita mais abaixo. Teria sido roubada? Não quis saber, tudo o que queria era vê-lo longe de sua propriedade.

Lançou um olhar nervoso à grande porta que fechara atrás de si para não correr o risco de que Jed os ouvisse, mal podendo esperar para tornar a entrar e trancá-la firmemente.

— Agora vá embora — disse entre dentes.

— Só depois que eu verificar que isto não é um monte de jornal cortado. — Dennis abriu o pacote, examinando as cédulas novas. — Não estou a par da taxa de câmbio, mas imagino que haja o equivalente a dez mil libras aqui. Não acho que seria tola o bastante para tentar me enganar. Isto está ótimo, para começar.

— Não haverá mais dinheiro — sussurrou Ginny, com firmeza, recusando-se a sucumbir à vontade de ter uma crise histérica. — Assim, pegue essa quantia e desapa reça. Sinta-se grato por eu não ter ido à polícia e feito com que o colocassem atrás das grades outra vez.

Ouviu a porta da frente abrindo-se atrás de si e foi tomada por uma inesperada onda de alívio. Tentara es conder a chantagem de Harry para poupá-lo, mas ele acor dara e a seguira até ali fora.

De qualquer modo, achou seu fracasso bem-vindo. Não precisava mais esconder que estava sendo chantageada. Se Dennis procurasse os tablóides quando ela se recusasse a lhe dar mais dinheiro, ao menos Harry estaria prevenido, preparado para o sensacionalismo que seria criado em torno do nome de sua esposa... e para as repercussões que ele próprio teria de enfrentar.

— Dê o fora desta propriedade, Creevey. — A voz de Harry soou dura e fria. — Se eu o vir aqui novamente, vou fazê-lo arrepender-se de ter nascido. — O tom des provido de emoção tornou a ameaça bastante real. Até Dennis arregalou os olhos, enquanto guardava o dinheiro de volta no pacote freneticamente, como se temesse que lhe fosse tirado, e começava a se afastar.

Ginny colocou-se de imediato ao lado de Harry, tocando-lhe o braço.

— Obrigada — sussurrou.

— Volte para dentro de casa antes que pegue uma friagem. — Harry correu os olhos pelo inadequado robe de seda que lhe moldava cada curva do corpo. Entrou atrás dela, tornando a trancar a porta maciça e subiu a esca daria, rumando para o banheiro.

Ginny parou junto à porta, ouvindo a água do chuveiro, seu coração apertado.

Não era possível que Harry estivesse pensando...

Ela abriu a porta quando ele já tornava a colocar o roupão com que descera.

— Sugiro que volte para a cama. Pela palidez em seu rosto, a sua saída furtiva ao pátio deixou-a esgotada. O engraçado é que se eu não me importasse, jamais teria sabido que você lhe contou onde estaria, que tomou pro vidências para que ele viesse ao seu encontro. O que fez? Prometeu dar-lhe aquele dinheiro porque sentia pena dele? Ou porque gosta de ter os homens aos seus pés? Não pode deixá-lo em paz?

Ele ainda usava aquele tom frio, desprovido de emoção, o que só piorava a situação. Ginny desesperou-se. Não podia estar tudo indo por água abaixo, não por uma segunda vez!

— Como eu disse, se eu não me importasse, jamais teria sabido. Ouvi ruídos, a porta da frente rangendo. Achei que você não estava conseguindo dormir. Então, desci. Não queria que você estivesse insone e sozinha. — Mas não estava sozinha, não é?

Ginny sabia como a situação devia ter sido interpre tada. Mas não ia ficar de braços cruzados e ver a vida de ambos se arruinar.

— Ouça... — começou, com firmeza, enquanto ele se adiantava até o quarto, tomando o cuidado de não tocá-la. — Você quer parar por um minuto para me ouvir?

— Não. Já andei ouvindo mais do que o bastante nos últimos tempos. — Ele estava se vestindo, colocando terno e gravata. — O problema é que você é boa demais com a ficção. De repente, descubro que não sei o que é rea lidade ou fantasia. Bem, talvez eu volte de Sevilha hoje à noite. Talvez não.

Ginny sentou-se na beirada da cama e observou-o sain do, sua expressão derrotada, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo outra vez... Harry não aprendera com sua recusa anterior em ouvi-la?

Ele acabara compreendendo a situação a seu tempo, pesando o que parecera uma atitude muito ruim com o que conhecia dela, com o amor que partilhavam, e chegara à verdade.

Mas talvez o fato de tê-la visto com Dennis tornara a fazê-lo mudar completamente de opinião a seu respeito, levando-o a conclusões precipitadas. Passaria a encarar tudo o que lhe dissera como uma sórdida teia de mentiras? Até mesmo a maneira como o bebê de Dean fora concebido?

Ginny passou o dia alternando-se entre tênues espe ranças e absoluto desespero. Harry não voltou naquela noi te, nem apareceu na manhã seguinte. Mas Pilar, sim.

* * *

><p>oie, desculpem qualquer erro, eu não tive cabeça para dar uma olhada, o meu pai foi para o hospital e ficou internado. Espero que compreendam :( Eu respondo os review do ultimo capitulo no proximo. Desculpem mais uma vez.<p>

beijooo


	13. Capítulo XII

**_Oie! aha... esqueci-me de dizer no ultimo capitulo que este aqui era o ultimo :( DESCULPEM O.o _**

**_mas continuando obrigada pelos reviews de apoio, adorei e ajudaram-me :) o meu pai, já saiu do hospital, e já esta bem, ufa! foi um susto bem grande. Obrigada mais uma vez!_**

**_Como eu disse no outro capitulo os reviews, do capitulo X, iriam ser respondidos neste juntamente com os do capitulo XI._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews Capítulo X:<em>**

**_MilagrosLuz: _**_Oie! OBRIGADAAAAAAAA! Sirione, é demais OBRIGADA! já ta nos favoritos e tudo mais :D se Adoras-te o capitulo da reconciliação, vais adorar vais adorar este, tem emoção, e principalmente muito amor. Obrigada por comentares sempre e por ficares preocupada, amor. te adoro! Ele tem colica renal, os médicos dizem que agora já nao há muito perigo, mas o problema é que ele aindxa pode vir a oter mais dores :( Mas continuando, e não falando de coisas tristes, não demores muito a actualizar 'tou em pulgas, para saber o que vem dessa historia :) beijjoooo_

**_YukiYuri:_**_ Oie! OBRIGADAAAAA! Sim o Dennis é mesmo um cretino, mas ele vai-se embora depressa como este capitulo vai mostrar :p Claro que vou querer ler esse livro. espero que gostes do final da historia, tanto como eu gostei :P já estas melhor da mão? nao é nada de grave pois não? Obrigada :p ele melhoroou sim. ate já esta a trabalhar de novo, ele diz que nao tem dores, mas nao sei... obrigada mais uma vez :D beijoooo_

**_Hikari-Chans2: _**_Oie! é verdade que ele tinham acabado de se entenderem, mas tem de ser assim :) porque senão não teria graça, neh? ohhh, alguem que concorda comigo! upiii! O Harry é mesmo cabeça dura principalmente quando nao querer acreditar naquilo que esta a frente dele. É muito triste mas neste capitulo muda tudo. Obrigada por comentares beijoo_

**_Boa Leitura!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO XII<em>**

Ginny sabia que tinha que se obrigar a comer alguma coisa pelo bem do bebê. Estava fatiando uma fruta sem muito interesse quando ou viu um motor inconfundível e barulhento de um veículo parando no pátio.

Pilar acabava de chegar em sua velha motocicleta depois de verificar o sistema de irrigação praticamente invisível que mantinha as plantas dos vasos e floreiras vivas. O sistema evitava que se tivesse que subir com a mangueira ou regadores até o terraço que dava para o jardim.

Pilar verificava se o sistema estava funcionando ade quadamente pelo menos uma vez por semana quando Ginny estava ausente. Agora, a espanhola saberia que ela estava de volta em casa e que deveria retomar suas atividades domésticas normais.

Mas Ginny não queria ver ninguém. Apenas Harry. E ele, ao que parecia, não estava com a menor pressa de voltar.

Suspirando, resignou-se ao inevitável enquanto o ruído das sandálias de Pilar anunciavam sua chegada na co zinha. Era uma mulher robusta, cheia de bom humor e energia. Ginny gostava muito dela e esperava não deixá-la perceber quanto ansiava por estar sozinha.

— Então, você vai ter um bebê. Isso é maravilhoso! A criança vai lhe trazer tantas alegrias! Falo por experiência própria, já que tive cinco filhos! — exclamou Pilar, em seu tom expansivo de sotaque carregado.

Arregalando os olhos, Ginny baixou-os para a frente de seu vestido. Estava de quatro meses... sua gravidez já seria assim tão evidente?

— O _senõr _Potter me telefonou ontem no final da tarde para me contar as boas novas e disse que você já havia voltado para cá e estava precisando dos meus serviços. Ah, e disse que meu marido também deveria vir para regar o jardim e fazer o serviço pesado. Tomás está a caminho em sua bicicleta. Eu lhe disse que minha velha motocicleta não aguenta o peso dele e o meu.

Ginny comeu sua fruta sem muito apetite, mal pres tando atenção ao que Pilar continuava dizendo, sua men te remoendo as implicações do comportamento de Harry. Cumpridor do seu dever, providenciara para que ela ti vesse a ajuda necessária na casa e no jardim e, na certa, dissera a Pilar que a fizesse comer direito. Não se omitira da responsabilidade que julgava ter para com ela e o filho do irmão. Mas, ao que parecia, queria manter pouco ou nenhum contato dali em diante.

No início da noite, depois que Pilar lhe deixou o jantar pronto e voltou com o marido ao vilarejo, Ginny sentiu o triste consolo de, ao menos, poder lidar com sua dor sozinha. A sensação de perda era tamanha que mal con seguia contê-la. Com certeza, os negócios de Harry em Se vilha não o teriam mantido ausente por tanto tempo. Se pretendesse voltar, já o teria feito.

Foi somente quando já perdia a esperança, quando achava que seus piores temores de que ele queria manter seu distanciamento outra vez estavam comprovados que ela ouviu o som de um carro se aproximando.

Ginny soube que nada havia mudado nas trinta e seis horas em que haviam estado afastados assim que o viu.

Harry continuava com seu semblante fechado, circuns pecto, os olhos indecifráveis quando entrou na sala de estar e, sem ao menos um cumprimento, fez-lhe apenas um gesto brusco para que o seguisse.

— Podemos conversar?

Era o que Ginny queria, porém havia uma grande opressão sufocando seu peito. Aquela atitude fria era pro va de que ele estava prestes a lhe dizer algo que não gostaria de ouvir.

Ela segurou-se ao encosto de uma cadeira em busca de apoio, suas pernas tremendo sem parar, enquanto o observava colocando sua pasta de couro na mesa a um canto e virando-se para fitá-la.

— A esta altura, já deve saber que Pilar e o marido irão ajudá-la em tudo o que for necessário aqui na sua propriedade, conforme combinei com ela. Falei com Lily ontem à noite e lhe disse que você decidiu ficar aqui até o nascimento da criança. E o seu lar, o lugar onde se sente mais à vontade.

Metendo as mãos nos bolsos, Harry virou-se para uma das janelas como se já a houvesse fitado por tempo o bastante.

— Viajarei para Nova York amanhã e ficarei lá durante quatro semanas, talvez cinco. Eu a informarei a respeito. Depois disso, virei vê-la de tempos em tempos. E quando o nascimento estiver próximo, estarei com você. Nós nos hospedaremos em um hotel em Cádiz. Fui visitar uma ma ternidade particular lá, onde pedi que fizessem a sua ficha.

Ginny o ouvira anunciando os planos para o futuro de ambos, as palavras desprovidas de emoção deixando-a aturdida, sem ação. Mas, desesperada, gritou-lhe numa explosão de angústia:

— Harry! Não faça isso conosco!

Ele virou-se, então. Lentamente. Seus olhos vazios, como se de fato não contivessem nenhuma emoção.

— Minha cara — disse, com certo desdém —, não creio que seja eu o culpado do que está acontecendo "conosco".

Baixou o olhar para a pasta de couro na mesa, abrindo-a, tirando dali um pacote que lhe era familiar.

— Isto é seu. Espero que gaste seu dinheiro de maneira mais sensata da próxima vez. Quando saí daqui ontem de manhã — explicou quando lhe encontrou o olhar con fuso —, eu percorri o vilarejo e encontrei o veículo dele parado diante daquela pensão decadente. Levando em conta que o dia mal estava amanhecendo quando vocês se encontraram, achei que Dennis poderia estar por perto. Eu o persuadi a devolver isto. — Largou o pacote de dinheiro na mesa com ar de certa repulsa. — E espero que não fique desapontada em saber, mas você não voltará a vê-lo. Eu fiz Dennis entender muito bem que nunca mais deverá procurá-la. — Fechou a pasta de couro abruptamente. — Telefonarei de Nova York. — E tornou a sair.

Ginny deixou-o ir. Viu que não adiantaria segui-lo, argu mentar nem implorar. Harry Potter tomara sua decisão e não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer ou fazer para mudá-la.

Ele telefonava de Nova York, infalivelmente a cada se mana, mantendo aquele mesmo tom frio e distante. O de sespero de Ginny transformou-se, enfim, em grande apatia.

Estava fisicamente bem. Fazia consultas regulares a seu ginecologista em Cádiz. E fora conhecer a materni dade particular onde teria o bebê. Exceto por aquilo, não reunia ânimo para mais nada.

Se os telefonemas de Harry a haviam deprimido, a pri meira visita que lhe fez a deixou ainda mais arrasada. Ele chegara ao meio-dia, elegante numa calça creme e camisa branca. O calor do verão a fazia transpirar, os cabelos ruivos caindo-lhe pesadamente em torno do rosto. Sentia-se gorda e feia e não queria vê-lo.

Ele saiu no mesmo horário em que Pilar deixou a casa, e Ginny aninhou-se no sofá e chorou até que julgou não ter mais lágrimas.

Na segunda visita, exatamente um mês depois, Harry saiu bem antes de Pilar. A espanhola aproximou-se dela com um sorriso radiante:

— O _senõr _Potter é um homem tão bom! Veja como se importa com você! E uma pena que os negócios o obri guem a se ausentar tanto. Mas, da última vez, ele disse que nos compraria um carro. Chegou ontem e é novo! É para que Tomás leve-a aonde precisar ir.

Harry estava cumprindo o seu dever. Era um especialista naquilo. Ela temeu sua visita seguinte. Dali a um mês estaria imensa. Detestava que ele a visse daquela ma neira. Enorme. Apática. Detestava as perguntas polidas sobre sua saúde. Se estava se alimento bem, repousando o bastante, indo ao médico...

Levava raras notícias, falando bem pouco sobre o que estava fazendo e em que lugar, comentando principal mente a respeito de como Lily e Molly estavam se adaptando bem na nova casa, transformando o jardim inteiro e redecorando meticulosamente cada cômodo. Por tanto, ele devia ter visitado Netherhaye, passado algum tempo lá.

As duas senhoras pretendiam visitá-la, mas Harry dissera que as dissuadira, dizendo-lhes que ela estava ocupada num novo livro. E estava escrevendo?, perguntara-lhe.

Ginny apenas sacudira a cabeça em resposta. Não es tava fazendo nada exceto ver as horas se arrastarem ao longo de cada dia.

Sabia agora, sem que ele precisasse lhe dizer, que, depois do nascimento do bebê, Harry pediria o divórcio. Lily já se recobrara, tinha uma nova vida numa nova casa, e mantinha-se ocupada e feliz. Não havia mais necessidade de que ambos mantivessem aquela farsa de casamento.

Estranhamente, Ginny aceitava o fato, tendo passado a compreendê-lo melhor.

Ele era apenas um homem honrado, um homem que levava o dever e a responsabilidade a sério. Bastava ver a maneira como cuidava dela, ainda que a distância, para saber daquilo.

Um homem de palavra. Não devia sentir nada exceto desprezo por uma esposa a quem julgava tê-lo enganado de maneira tão sórdida.

Podia tê-la amado antes. Mas não podia mais ficar a seu lado. Nem mesmo por um sexo fabuloso.

Nem mesmo por um coração que realmente o amava?

O grande pacote com roupas de bebê chegou da Ingla terra quando os ventos de início de outubro carregaram o primeiro indício do outono pelas montanhas. O coração de Ginny saiu de sua gélida hibernação.

O pacote fora-lhe enviado por Lily e sua mãe, e ela telefonou para o número do chalé que Harry havia lhe dado e falou com ambas.

— Fico contente que esteja um pouco melhor — disse-lhe Lily. — Você me deixou preocupada, tendo parecido tão desanimada quando telefonamos da última vez. Até sugeri a Harry quando esteve aqui há algumas semanas que eu e Molly gostaríamos de lhe fazer uma visita para alegrá-la um pouco. Você deve estar sentindo tanto a falta dele. Não entendo por que Harry não designa alguma outra pessoa para fazer todas essas viagens ao exterior.

— Estas roupas adoráveis que vocês enviaram me ale graram — respondeu Ginny, com sinceridade. Até então ainda não havia preparado nada para a chegada do bebê.

— E você se lembra daquela conversa que tivemos? Sobre a maneira como eu mimava Dean demais e por quê? Bem, finalmente consegui ter essa conversa com Harry. — Lily soltou um pequeno riso do outro lado da linha. — E sabe o que ele me disse? Que já havia conseguido resolver essa questão em seu íntimo sozinho e que o fato havia ajudado numa certa situação. Não sei o que quis dizer, nem meu filho me explicou. De qualquer modo, estou contente em poder ter-lhe dito tudo.

Sabia do que Harry estivera falando, pensou Ginny, com tristeza, depois de ter encerrado a conversa telefônica após cinco minutos. Ele refletira sobre toda a situação. Acreditara no que lhe dissera quanto à concepção do bebê, aceitara que nunca ficara em segundo plano em relação ao irmão, entendera que não havia razão para duvidar de que sempre estivera e estaria em primeiro lugar no coração dela.

Até que a odiosa interferência de Dennis mudara tudo, fizera-o questionar a sua integridade novamente, ficando mais uma vez desconfiado e desapontado, sentindo-se traído e manipulado.

Era a pior coisa que acontecera a Ginny, mas tinha que aceitar o fato de que nunca mais conseguiria fazer Harry mudar de opinião a seu respeito, acreditar em seu amor e devoção sinceros. Assim, ela contou com a ajuda de Pilar e Tomás para transformar o aposento com as janelas voltadas para o sul num lindo quarto de bebê, decorado em tons pastéis. Depois, organizou uma ida às compras, na companhia dos dois, visitando inúmeras lojas e encomendado absolutamente tudo o que seria necessário para receber seu filho, desde o berço até bichos de pelúcia. Levou-os, então, ao melhor restau rante da região, surpresa em descobrir que estava com fome, divertindo-se.

Daquele modo, a vida prosseguiu e, quando as noites mais frias chegaram, no começo de novembro, imaginou que Harry tornaria a aparecer. E depois, quando o nasci mento do bebê estivesse próximo, voltaria para hospedar a ambos num dos hotéis de Cádiz, para estarem mais perto da maternidade. Dera a sua palavra e a cumpriria. Não importando quanto a situação fosse difícil para am bos, quanto reavivasse toda a dor que sufocavam.

Ele chegou numa noite de chuva torrencial. Ginny ouviu-o chamando seu nome e ordenou a seu coração que não disparasse, que não doesse tanto, e, principalmente, que não acalentasse mais esperanças inúteis pelo que era impossível.

Levantou-se da poltrona diante da lareira onde esti vera observando o fogo crepitante e ajeitou a grossa tú nica de gestante que usava sobre a calça de lã apropriada. Daquela vez, recusou-se a se sentir embaraçada com sua aparência.

Pousou as mãos com carinho na barriga volumosa. Aquele era seu bebê, sua vida. E Harry não queria nenhum envolvimento direto em sua vida. Tinha que se lembrar daquilo. Assim que o viu entrando na sala acolhedora, disse-lhe num tom neutro:

— Acho que deveria dar meia-volta e retornar antes que a estrada fique intransitável.

Embora Harry houvesse feito suas visitas ocasionais des de que descobrira Dennis à porta, nunca mais passara a noite ali. E, com certeza, não iria querer fazê-lo agora.

— Num tempo como este, pode haver deslizamentos de pedras, e a estrada que leva até o vilarejo transforma-se quase num rio. — Ginny notou que ele parecia abatido, um ar quase torturado nos olhos verdes. Não ousou demonstrar que se preocupava. — Não há neces sidade para você estar aqui.

— Eu vejo a necessidade — respondeu ele, veemente, como se aquilo fosse tudo o que importasse. Adiantou-se pela sala, retirando o casaco molhado e colocando-o numa cadeira. Os olhos verdes fitaram-na longamen te, repletos da emoção que não estivera ali durante meses. — Em primeiro lugar, não deveria estar aqui sozinha num tempo destes. Em segundo... — Aproximou-se o bastante para tocá-la se quisesse. — Eu sinto a necessidade de estar aqui. Com você. Não posso ir. Não me peça isso.

Ginny franziu o cenho, intrigada, seu olhar estudando-lhe o rosto atentamente. O que via era um sentimento intenso e algo mais, algo que parecia um ar de súplica. Estaria querendo dizer que seu senso de dever e respon sabilidade para com ela e o filho de Dean em seu ventre não o deixariam descansar, pois sabia que estava sozinha à noite depois que Pilar e Tomás haviam saído? Ou queria dizer algo mais?

— Não entendo. Eu... — Ela não conseguiu prosseguir. A incômoda dor nas costas que sentira o dia todo transformou-se de repente num forte espasmo. Contraindo o semblante, esperou até que passasse e sentou-se na poltrona.

Imediatamente, Harry agachou-se à sua frente.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, estou ótima.

Ele estudou-a por um longo momento e, parecendo sa tisfeito, levantou-se, colocou mais lenha na lareira e co meçou a dar passadas inquietas pela sala.

— Eu a coloquei num pedestal — disse, num tom de quem parecia condenar a si mesmo. — Eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Ninguém é perfeito. — Esboçou um sorriso. — Nem mesmo eu. Especialmente não eu. Acre ditei no que me contou a respeito do bebê. Não porque tenha ido verificar se sua história era verdadeira, o que não fiz. Mas quando consegui esfriar a cabeça, meu co ração me assegurou que você estava falando a verdade. Então, aquele incidente com Dennis Creevey tumultuou tudo, e eu não soube mais em que acreditar.

Ginny conteve o fôlego, sentindo nova contração, mas ignorou-a. Aquela conversa era mais importante.

— Eu não tinha o menor direito de agir daquela ma neira — prosseguiu ele, o olhar fixo nas chamas da la reira. — Se você sentia pena de Dennis, já que fora seu marido no passado, e queria ajudá-lo a se reerguer, eu não tinha direito de impedi-la, de ficar louco de ciúme só porque você ainda nutria algum sentimento por ele... compaixão, ou algo assim.

Em silêncio, ela se levantou, as mãos de encontro às costas. As contrações estavam mais fortes agora, mais frequentes. Mas antes que dissesse ou fizesse algo a res peito, tinha que saber:

— Está sugerindo que tentemos outra vez... para fazer nosso casamento dar certo?

— Tentar, não. — Harry virou-se para fitá-la, seu olhar veemente. — _Dará _certo... se você puder me perdoar.

— E por que agora? — perguntou ela, engolindo em seco, não se permitindo acreditar naquela súbita mudan ça de opinião. — Passaram-se quase quatro meses. Você se manteve longe. E mesmo quando fez aquelas visitas em nome do dever era quase como se estivéssemos em planetas diferentes.

— Pensa que não sei disso? Acha que a situação não me fez sofrer também? — A expressão dele era torturada. — Acha que não tenho consciência do grande tolo que fui? Não posso viver sem você. Preciso estar a seu lado, eu a amo, oras!

Aquele era o Harry que Ginny reconhecia. Demonstrando suas emoções e suas falhas, que eram humanas, assim como as dela. Encontraria a coragem para aceitar o que ele lhe dizia. Aproximando-se, abraçou-o pelos ombros.

— Eu amo você, nunca parei de amá-lo. Sofri com esse amor, mas nunca o deixei acabar.

Harry abraçou-a, seus lábios um tanto trêmulos beijando-a com infinita ternura.

— Quero estar com você para sempre, querida — disse, num tom fervoroso. — Sempre me julguei sensato, racional, mas, com você, minhas emoções governam minha mente. Eu teria dito todas estas coisas muito antes... meses atrás... mas tive medo de pôr tudo a perder, temi que você me dissesse que eu já havia tido minha chance e não obteria outra. Quero que prometa que, da próxima vez que eu agir feito um cretino, você me atingirá com algo bem pesado.

— Prometo — sorriu ela. — Se fizer algo por mim.

— Qualquer coisa.

— Telefone para Tomás e lhe peça para trazer Pilar até aqui. Ela teve cinco filhos e já ajudou dezenas de bebês a nascer.

Após um breve momento de choque, Harry perguntou depressa:

— O bebê está a caminho?

— Sim, com umas poucas semanas de antecedência.

— Eu a levarei para a maternidade.

— Sei que não haverá tempo. Ligue para Pilar. — Ela sentiu mais uma forte contração, uma camada de trans piração cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Não pensara que aconteceria tão depressa.

Ele deixou a sala, mas voltou em questão de momentos, segurando-lhe as mãos nas suas.

— Os dois estão a caminho. E também um médico e uma enfermeira da maternidade. Tudo vai ficar bem.Não se preocupe.

Ginny sabia que o médico e a enfermeira não chegariam a tempo, mas tudo _ficaria _bem, desde que Harry estivesse a seu lado.

— Você me ama mesmo? — perguntou, o cenho franzido com a intensidade das contrações. — E a única coisa que pode me preocupar.

— Amo-a mais do que a minha própria vida! Nunca deixei de amá-la. O que quer que aconteça, sempre a amarei. Tem de acreditar nisso.

— Oh, eu acredito! E isso vale para mim também. Esclarecido esse assunto, o único problema que temos agora é o de como chegarei ao meu quarto.

Com o amor e a preocupação ém seus olhos verdes, Harry ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a até o quarto, deitando-a na cama com gentileza. Seu alívio também foi evidente quando Pilar adentrou pelo quarto, carregando toalhas. Ginny fitou-o com ternura.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, querido.

— Naturalmente! — exclamou Pilar, com firmeza. — Bebês nascem o tempo todo! Tomás está fervendo água. — Seus olhos não deixaram Ginny; estava avaliando os intervalos entre as contrações. — Vou pegar todas as coisas de que precisaremos. Volto num minuto.

Ginny virou-se para Harry.

— Há algo que você precisa saber, a respeito de Dennis...

— Não diga mais nada, querida. Se está preocupada com ele e quer ajudá-lo a recomeçar, eu o encontrarei e lhe devolverei o dinheiro. Não tinha o direito de tomá-lo naquele dia.

— Não. Quer me escutar ao menos uma vez para va riar? — pediu Ginny, exasperada, ignorando momenta neamente suas dores. — Não dei a Dennis o equivalente a dez mil libras porque eu quis, droga! Foi o que ele exigiu. Chantagem. Ou eu lhe dava o dinheiro... — disse, ofegante — ...ou ele mancharia meu nome através dos tablóides. E, por associação, o seu e o da Jóias Potter. Sei que você iria dizer... para deixá-lo fazer o que qui sesse. Eu não queria isso. Não me importei comigo... mas com você. E odiei ter que... que esconder isso de você. Mas... queria poupá-lo e... Oh, céus!

Seu bebê estava ansioso demais para nascer. Pilar logo se encontrava a seu lado, ajudando-a. Tudo estava acon tecendo depressa. Harry segurou sua mão, afagou-lhe a fron te, sussurrou-lhe palavras de amor e encorajamento.

Disse, então, com a voz um tanto embargada:

— Esse bebê é como o pai. Impaciente. O filho de Dean. Ele nunca podia se conter, nem mesmo quando era crian ça. Se queria fazer algo, tinha que ser naquele instante. Se queria subir numa determinada árvore, ninguém o segurava. Meus pais tinham que vigiá-lo o tempo todo; foi uma das razões para não ter sido mandado para estudar num internato. — Ele trocou o pano úmido que estivera usando para lhe refrescar a fronte. — E fisicamente, era uma criança frágil, mas voluntariosa como dez.

— Você não se importava? — perguntou Ginny, segurando-lhe a mão com força.

— Por um tempo, sim, eu me importava. Acreditei que eu estava sendo deixado de lado por causa do novo bebê. Até a época em que completei uns dezesseis anos, quando me tornei capaz de compreender melhor as coisas. E você tinha razão. Quando eu soube que você estava esperando o filho de Dean, o antigo ressentimento voltou. Mas não por muito tempo. Eu estava enganado... sobre ele, sobre Dennis — apressou-se Harry a dizer. — Se eu soubesse que o patife estava chantageando você, eu teria feito muito mais do que pegar o seu dinheiro de volta e ameaçá-lo.

Ginny não ouviu mais nada. Harry a amava, verdadei ramente, e tudo voltara a ficar certo em seu mundo. E tinha um trabalho a fazer, e bastante urgente ao que parecia.

Quinze minutos depois, sua filha foi colocada em seus braços. Uma saudável menina de olhos azuis e suaves cabelos ruivos.

— Ela se parece exatamente com você. Tem até o seu queixinho obstinado! — Harry tocou a mãozinha delicada. — E antes que me pergunte, não, eu não me importo nem um pouco que ela não seja minha biologicamente. De todas as outras maneiras, ela é minha filha e sempre será. Sua e minha.

**_Alguns anos mais tarde..._**

As perninhas ágeis de Caroline Potter subiram ra pidamente os degraus que conduziam do jardim ao ter raço. Estivera ajudando Tomás a regar as flores e seu vestido estava encharcado. Gostava de Tomás e Pilar. Gostava de tudo exceto espinafre. Mamãe lhe dissera que iria gostar quando tivesse crescido. Caroline achava que não. Quando o inverno estivesse próximo, faria qua tro anos e estaria bem crescida.

Parou para inclinar a cabeça ruiva junto a uma floreira repleta de gerânios vermelhos. O perfume marcante a fez espirrar. Gostava daquilo também.

Subiu os últimos degraus até o terraço. Logo iria en sinar seus irmãos gêmeos a falar. Os dois tinham quase um ano de idade e era tempo de começarem a aprender. Depois, ela os ensinaria a ler e a fazer desenhos.

Os dois engatinhavam pelo terraço, sob o olhar atento de mamãe e papai, que estavam deitados nas espregui çadeiras. Eles estavam sempre juntos e de mãos dadas. Caroline não se importava com aquilo, uma vez que recebia mais do que sua quota de carinho. Amava-os mui to. Passando pelos irmãozinhos sapecas, continuou cor rendo pelo terraço e se atirou nos dois pares de braços afetuosos.

**_FIM_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>E chegamos ao fim... espero que todos tenha gostado :p como eu gostei. espero reviews =D<em>**

**_AGRADECIMENTOS:_**

**_AOS QUE METERQM NOS FAVORITOS, OBRIGADA:_**

_Alessandra de Souza_

_Ana W. Malfoy_

_BiaZinha e _

_Hikari-Chans2_

_Mila Pink_

_MilagrosLuz_

_YukiYuri_

**_AOS QUE METERAM NOS ALERTAS, OBRIGADA:_**

_Hikari-Chans2_

_Luize Whit__e_

_Mila Pink_

_NahSevciuc_

_raquelpinheir0_

**_E AOS QUE COMENTARAM, MAS TAMBEM MUITO IMPORTANTES PARA MIM:_**

_MilagrosLuz_

_YukiYuri_

_Hikari-Chans2_

_Mila Pink_

_SoShy_

_Eu (Márcia)_

**_Se eu me esqueci de alguem, avisem-me! :D_**

_OBRIGADA MAIS UMA VEZ A TODOS POR ME ACOMPANHAREM NESTA VIAGEM. OBRIGADA!_

_BEIJOOOO_


End file.
